


The What In the How and the Why

by 2shytheshippy



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Bawson - Freeform, Canon Divergent, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shytheshippy/pseuds/2shytheshippy
Summary: "It is known that there are an infinite number of worlds, simply because there is an infinite amount of space for them to be in; let your soul stand cool and composed before a million universes." Douglas Adams/Walt WhitmanBecause there are infinite universes with infinite Bawson stories to tell. Canon Divergent, AU's, and prompts galore; stand alones, mini series, continuations, etc.





	1. Sleeping Good :)

Gradually, Ginny stirred from her sleep. Her eyes remained closed as she tried to comfortably shift in the small area.

Her eyes fluttered opened and, momentarily, Ginny panicked.

 _Where was she_?

Gathering her bearings, Ginny took in the environment as her fuzzy recollection began to clear.

She was at Mike's place.

_They'd been watching a Ken Burn's marathon and fell asleep on the couch. Usually, they shared the couch as they sat side by side and munched on popcorn, but Ginny had been in the mood to lay down. As Mike made his way to the other couch Ginny said:_

_"Where're you going?" Her head was propped up on one hand as she expectantly stared at him. "What? You think I got cooties or something?"_

_Mike shrugged as he slightly tilted his head._

_Ginny threw a pillow at him._

_Mike laughed, and then walked over to her. He gestured to her feet and his face before softly patting her shoulder and said, "I don't do feet or the edge of the couch."_

_Rolling her eyes, Ginny scoot forward._

_Mike positioned himself on his side as Ginny lay on her back. The popcorn bowl rested on her stomach as they intently watched TV and offered their own commentary._

Inwardly, Ginny smiled.

She then thought, "That explains the weight on my chest."

Contently, Mike snuggled on her chest as he snored.

_Oh, she was so going to tease him about this._

Due to his weight and uncomfortable position, Ginny tried to wiggle free. In response, Mike tightened his arm and leg around her.

Ginny snorted.

Again, she wiggled as she tried to untangle her body from his.

"Babe, what are doing?" Mike mumbled in complaint in his sleep.

Ginny froze.

 _Babe_?

Mike kissed Ginny's neck, and then rested his head on her chest again.

He. Just. Kissed. Her. On. The. Neck.

Ginny's heart thumped loudly as she held her breath.

What the hell?

"Umm...Mike," Ginny croaked. Sure, they toed the line occasionally, but they've never did anything like that.

They were still teammates.

"Gin... _babe_." That word again. "Can this wait until the morning?"

Before Ginny could say anything, with closed eyes, Mike placed one, then two kisses on her lips.

Mike's eyes snapped open.

Wide awake, Mike's eyes filled with panic.

"Ginn--"

Ginny's mouth crashed against his as she brusquely kissed Mike. Practically inhaling him, Ginny pulled Mike completely on top on her.

Just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended or so it felt like.

Mike searched for the words to explain his behavior. Sure, he'd been sleep, but he kissed her (and she kissed him back, which Mike was feeling all sorts of emotions about).

"The couch isn't big enough," Ginny stated.

She licked her lips as she looked at Mike, and then in the direction of his bedroom.

Harsh breathing filled the otherwise silent room.

-

They stumbled to his bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister's husband snuggles and kisses her while she sleeps. :)


	2. Just Another One of Mike's Girls (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Background: Ginny doesn't get recruited/drafted and she and mike meet and end up dating. 
> 
> Event: Mike asks if his new girlfriend can come to dinner.

"Hey, Blip," Mike called out to his teammate as he leaned over into the aisle and looked back. Blip held up a finger as he spoke to Dusty, and then turned to Mike after he finished his train of thought.

"What up?" Expectantly, Blip looked at the aging catcher as he laughed at an offhandedly joke he overheard.

"I know it's last minute," Mike began. "But, do you mind if my girlfriend and I come to dinner tomorrow?"

As Mike pulled on his beard as he waited for an answer, the bus instantly quieted. Confused, Mike looked around. "What?"

"You have a girlfriend?" Blip said, his voice was filled with humor. "And you want to bring her to dinner? As in the dinner we're having during couples night? That consists of couples who are either married or in serious relationships? That dinner?"

The guys laughed.

Thanks to Evelyn, once a month players and their wives or girlfriends had couples night. They rotated between eating at restaurants and having a host couple for that night. Sometimes he host couple fixed dinner and, other times, everyone brought a dish, drink, or dessert.

The dinner sometimes heavily favored discussions, but there were games involved; board gaming, gaming consoles, digital games, etc. Blip and Evelyn always won, but there were others who came close or were first whenever they weren't at couples night, which was rare.

When Mike was with Rachel, they usually came in second or third. In the beginning, they were second and often gave the Sanders a run for their money. In the end, they finished fourth or fifth and, other times, didn't play at all.

For obvious reasons, Mike stopped showing up after Rachel left. Months later, Mike showed up with some fitness trainer he was dating, and then a yoga instructor, and then a college student, and an actual groupie. It was clear that all of these relationships were flings and the players and their wives/girlfriends felt embarrassed for Mike.

They knew he took Rachel's leaving hard, but it was excruciating to watch him suffer. They knew he was intentionally dating women who were the opposite of Rachel: ditsy, superficial, and young. The oldest woman he dated post Rachel was 25 and the youngest was 19.

He was unofficially banned from coming after the last "girlfriend."

Since then, it's been mostly hookups with women he'd call his "lady friends", but nothing more.

Mike faked smiled and faced forward. "A no would've sufficed."

"Mike..." Blip called out as he laughed. He got up and walked up the aisle. "You know your M.O. You can't blame a brother for being hesitant to say yes."

Mike shrugged. "Forget I asked." He laughed as he read a text. Blip hovered over his shoulder. "I understand, it's fine, man."

"You sure," he checked.

"Yeah," he promised. The two did their special handshake, and then Blip turned to go back to his seat.

"How old is she?" Shrek hollered.

"Ha ha..." Mike grumbled.

"You mean young," Sonny quipped as the other men chuckled. He looked at Mike knowingly. "Knowing Mike, she probably just turned 18 and recently graduated high school."

More laughter.

"Naw, naw...he just barely escaped getting in trouble due to the 19 year old getting caught drinking under aged," Dusty supplied. "I figure she's 21 or 22."

His teammates murmured in agreement.

If Mike didn't have a mini beast on his face, as Ginny famously called his beard, the guys would see him blushing profusely right now.

He felt like a perv.

Sure he tended to date younger women, but he hadn't been ready to commit seriously with anyone and they just wanted to have fun.

But, now...

"How old is she," Sonny pressed.

Blip raised an eyebrow. "Mike..."

"Twenty-three..." he admitted.

The other Padres rumbled and laughed at the 'reveal.'

-

Expectantly, Ginny looked for Mike as his teammates exited the bus.

A part of her still couldn't believe she was dating Mike Lawson. The Mike Lawson--the guy whose poster decorated her childhood bedroom wall. And now she was picking up her boyfriend, Mike Lawson, after a road trip.

She also got to see the other Padres up close and personal.

As soon as Mike exited the bus, Ginny smiled, and whooped. She raised her fist and pumped as Mike walked towards her after he grabbed his bag.

Ginny tilted her head and placed a hand on her heart before she said, "Oh captain, my captain."

Widely, Mike grinned and shook his head at her.

"You're something else, Baker."

"Don't act like you don't like it," she teased. Ginny lifted her sunglasses and rested them on her hair.

"Never said I didn't," he replied as he dropped his bag, one grabbed Ginny's hip and the other grabbed the back of her head, and brought in for a kiss. As they passionately kissed, his hand then slid to her ass and he firmly squeezed before he slapped it. Ginny laughed against his mouth.

"Looks like someone missed me." Ginny bit her lip as she took off Mike's sunglasses and placed them on his collar.

"Damn right I did." Intently, he looked at her before giving Ginny a once over. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

"Yea, gotta problem with it, old man?" Mike rolled his eyes as Ginny poked his chest.

"No, I was just thinking you looked damn good in my clothes." Mike stepped back and admired her outfit. Ginny wore his red plaid button up with black leggings and black flats. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"Damn right I do." Ginny winked, and then kissed him again. Firmly, she squeezed his sides and pulled him tightly against her body.

"So does this mean we're the same clothes?" Mike asked when they broke apart.

A horsey laugh escaped from Ginny. Her head fell on Mike's shoulder as she laughed uncontrollably. Mike carefully held her the back of her neck and grinned.

"I know I'm funny, but I don't think the joke was that funny." Ginny wiped her face against his shirt.

"I'm just trying to imagine you in one of my dresses." Mike snorted, and then shook his head.

In thought, Mike looked at Ginny. "You have a shit ton of clothes at my place," He said. "Is all of your clothes dirty or you just like my clothes better?"

"I woke up late and threw on the first thing I saw," she said as way of explanation. Ginny put slid her sunglasses over her eyes. She nodded towards the car. "I have a surprise for you."

"Ooh, do tell." Mike put his own sunglasses back on, and then picked up his bag.

Ginny shook her head. "Not till we get back to your place..."

"Mike!" Evelyn appeared on he catcher's side.

Mike turned to the petite woman and said, "Hey, Evie." The two hugged. "Blip didn't tell me you were picking him up today."

Evelyn shrugged. "It was a surprise," she remarked as she eyed Ginny. A barely concealed excited smile decorated her face.

"And who is this?" She smiled widely at the taller woman.

(Evelyn didn't think twice of Mike's new girlfriend when she got a text from Blip, but once she saw her and their little display, she was curious. She eavesdropped on most of their conversation and had be formally introduced)

Mike shrugged. "I don't know, we just met." Ginny mouthed formed an 'o' as she nodded in agreement. "What's your name again..." Mike snapped his fingers. "Billy, Minny, Jacey..."

Ginny affectionately rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Ginny," she introduced herself to Evelyn.

"I'm Evelyn," the woman replied as she took Ginny's outstretched hand. "Wife of Blip Sanders."

"Ah...the real star of the team."

Evelyn stared at Ginny for a moment, and then said, "I like you. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends."

"Hmm...I do as well." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Good thing I saw a senior citizen in need and assisted," she said as directed a pointed look at Mike.

"Thirty-six hardly qualifies as old," he retorted.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and shot back, "Old man, you have a bad back and sixty-five year old knees, in baseball terms, you're a senior citizen and you know it."

"Whatever." Mike nodded towards the car. "I don't hear any complaints from you off of the field."

Ginny blushed, and then quickly recovered and smacked Mike's ass...hard.

Mike mouthed 'ow', and then grinned at Ginny. The two started to leave.

"Hey, Ginny, are you and Mike busy tomorrow?" She looked at the younger woman. "We're having this little dinner thing and I'd really love it if you and Mike came."

Curiously, Ginny looked at Mike, and then back to Evelyn. "Mike said there wasn't enough room."

"We'll make work," Evelyn replied, and then shot a look to Blip. "So that's a yes?"

"Ummm...sure." Ginny nodded and brightly smiled at the other woman.

"Great!" Evelyn clapped her hands together. "See you two tomorrow!"

Ginny wore a confused expression, and then shrugged as she hip bumped Mike on the way to his car.

"What was that about?"

"She just likes you, is all," Mike explained. "And she's nosey as hell." Warmth laced his voice for the last part.

"Ah, got it."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This with have another parts to it, but I don't know if it'll be right away or not.


	3. Just Another One of Mike's Girls (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks who's coming to dinner...

Blip slid his arms around Evelyn’s waist as she cooked and placed a kiss on her neck.

“Smelling good, Mrs. Sanders,” Blip complimented as he sniffed towards the food.

Evelyn smiled, and then turned to kiss Blip. “Thank you, Mr. Sanders.”

“You’re very welcome.” Blip gave Evelyn one last kiss before he carefully rested his chin in the crook of her neck and watched her cook. In silence, Evelyn cooked for a few minutes, and then looked at her husband.

“Blip, you’re distracting me,” Evelyn remarked.

“I’m just being appreciative of my baby,” he said, as if wounded.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and snorted. “Well, can you be appreciative from a distance?” She threw him a pointed look. “Unless you want to help out?”

Blip backed up and avoided her gaze. “I’ll see if there’s anything else that needs straightening up.”

“Yea, you go do that.” Evelyn knew that Blip knew damn well there wasn’t anything else that needed straightening up, but she also knew how to get him out of the kitchen. The only time she could get him to help was when she let him ‘taste test’ the food aka eat snack sized portions. 

Twenty minutes later, Blip strolled back into the kitchen and tip toed his way to the food. 

In anticipation, he rubbed his hands as he prepared to get an early helping of dinner.

“Blip Sanders,” Evelyn stated as she rounded the corner and sat some items down on the counter. “You better not touch that food.”

“Aw, come on babe,” Blip pleaded. 

“Aw come on, babe nothing,” she sassed. “I don’t want you touching the food; we have guests coming over, if you forgot, and we need to feed them too.”

Blip looked at the food, and then at Evelyn. “Babe—babe, look at all of this food,” he stressed. “This is more than enough to feed eight people.”

“Ten,” she corrected. 

In confusion, Blip made a face, and then recalled that Evelyn invited Mike and his girlfriend Ginny. Any complaints Blip may have had died when he saw Evelyn’s face. She really wanted to meet Mike’s new girlfriend for whatever reason. Admittedly, he was curious himself due to the little display they put on and, well, she was black. But, whatever Evelyn overheard was enough to lift Mike’s ban from attending couples night.

“Mike got himself a sista,” Evelyn stated. She bit her lip to hold back her laughter, which tumbled out a moment later. 

Blip threw another confused face at Evelyn as he smiled. “What’s so funny about that?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged as her laughter died down. “It’s just that…if you told me a few months ago that Mike Lawson would be dating a black girl, I wouldn’t believe you.” Evelyn shook her head. At Blip’s incredulous look, she said, “What? You know I love Mike. He’s my brotha from another mother.” Evelyn dramatically placed her hand on her chest. “But, I’ve only seen him with women of the _fairer_ persuasion.”

The doorbell rang.

Blip pointed towards the door. “On that note…”

Evelyn laughed as he walked away. 

-

“Will you stop?” Blip shook his head as Evelyn peeped out of the blinds for the dozenth time.

Dramatically, Evenly sighed. “I can’t. I’m on the cusp of finding out juicy information and the anticipation is killing me.”

“Well, babe, Mike said that they’re almost here,” he reminded.

“I know.” Evelyn peeped out of the blinds again. Thirteenth. “But, last time I checked, almost doesn’t count.”

Blip looked at his wife and opened his mouth, and then abruptly closed it. There was no getting through to Evelyn when she was like this. 

As he turned to leave, Evelyn exclaimed, “They’re here!”

She rushed into the kitchen.

“Where are you going,” Blip asked as he wore a perplexed expression, “You’re not supposed to go in the opposite direction when invited guests are coming _to_ the door.”

“I know,” Evelyne agreed. “But, I don’t want her to know I was waiting for them. She’ll think that I’m weird or something.” 

Blip squinted his eyes. “Or she’ll think that you were expecting her and Mike?” At Evelyn’s stern look, Blip backpedaled. “But, we don’t know her, so who knows?” He shrugged innocently, and then walked to the door with his wife when the doorbell rang.

Evelyn took a deep breath, and then straightened her clothes and ran a hand through her hair. She waited a couple seconds before she opened the door. 

“Hey, Mike and Ginny,” she warmly greeted. “I’m sorry about keeping you two waiting, I was just finishing up in the kitchen.”

Wordlessly, Blip slowly turned to Evelyn and tilted his head as narrowed his eyes at her.

She ignored him.

“Oh, no worries,” Ginny waved off. “You had to prepare for guests and cook the food; all we had to do is show up.”

“See, she gets it.” Evelyn nodded. She opened the door wider as a gesture for the two to come in.

Quickly, she took in Mike and Ginny.

Mike wore a dark charcoal suit with a deep blue button up and a red tie.

And Ginny…after Evelyn got a good look at her, she said, “Gurl, you are _snatched_ to the gawds.”

Ginny blushed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Thank you, Evelyn.”

Ginny wore a peach rose colored halter-neck body con dress that was knee-length with matching high heeled strap sandals. Diamond earrings dangling from her ears and she wore red lipstick. Her curly locks were straightened .

“I told you your outfit was fine, rook,” Mike said in a soft tone, and then kissed her forehead; Ginny leaned into him.

Evelyn and Blip looked at each other.

“ _What_ …I wasn’t sure if I was over or underdressed,” she said to Mike as the two walked through the door.

“Trust me when I say,” Evelyn began. “That that is one _bad_ outfit, Ginny.”

“Evelyn, your outfit is gorgeous as well,” Ginny genuinely complimented. Evelyn wore a form fighting black dress that stopped mid calf and had a slit on the left side. It was simple, but elegant. She wore very minimal jewelry—necklace and ears. 

“But, it’s not snatched, is it,” Evelyn quipped. 

Ginny laughed. 

“We brought wine and dessert.” Ginny held up a bottle of wine as Mike held the dessert. “Where should we put this?”

“Oh no, I got this.” Evelyn took the dessert from Mike and handed it to Blip, and then took the wine from Ginny. “Mike, you know where to go, right?”

“Yep.” Mike looked at Ginny and nodded. “Come on, Baker.”

After Mike and Ginny walked away, Evelyn looked at her husband. “Have you noticed that Mike doesn’t call Ginny by her first name?” Blip raised an eyebrow. “Not even yesterday…”

-

After being introduced to the other ball players and their wives and girlfriend, Ginny and Mike kept mostly to themselves. More like, the other women didn’t talk to Ginny and Mike engaged her in conversation. Occasionally, he spoke to Dusty, Stubbs, and Sonny, but most of his attention was focused on his girlfriend. 

Mike knew that the other women didn’t know what to make of Ginny and was reluctant to engage her in conversation with her because of past experience with previous dates. He knew that they assumed she was ditsy and superficial because that’s how all of his women were post-Rachel. 

“So, Ginny, how did you and Mike meet?” Sonny wore a mischievous grin as he looked for dirt on his captain.

“At a bar,” she replied. 

“Ah, so Mike’s usual pick up joint,” Dusty supplied.

“Exactly,” Ginny agreed. 

The fellas laughed as Mike shook his head.

Blip and Evelyn announced that dinner was ready as the guests got up and went to be seated.

-

After Evelyn sat the food in front of the guests, they eagerly dug in. With mouths half full, they complimented the cook and discussed various topics. 

“Evelyn, this wine is delicious,” Angie, Sonny’s girlfriend, gushed. “If I may ask, where did you get it from?”

“Oh, Mike and Ginny brought that,” she stated, and then looked at the two.

Every since Mike and Ginny sat down, they were mostly engrossed in each other just like they’d been in the living room. Occasionally, Mike offered a quip or two and Ginny observed the others as they interact whenever she wasn’t talking to Mike. Apparently, they weren’t starving for entertainment as they laughed amongst themselves since they started eating.

“Hmm…” Ginny looked at Evelyn when she heart her name.

“The wine.”

“Oh, umm…Mike and I went wine tasting at some vineyard,” she said as way of explanation. “And we bought it there. What was it called again?” Inquisitively, she turned to Mike.

“I don’t know.” Mike shrugged. Ginny pointedly looked at him. “ _What_? I don’t. She can find the name on the wine bottle.”

“Wine tasting,” Evelyn prodded. “How was that?”

“It was _fun_ ,” Ginny said eagerly as she grinned. “It was my first time going and we went to the vineyard, so it was definitely a unique experience. And they told us a lot of interesting information about wine and _wine tasting_ and _how_ to drink it. So, now when people talk to me about wine, I can pretend that I know what I’m talking about,” she quipped. 

Most of the table, minus Lindsey and Trina, laughed at Ginny’s joke. 

Lindsey was Stubbs’ wife. She was usually warm, but she didn’t know Ginny and felt that only wives should be invited to Evelyn’s special couples nights dinner. She was ambivalent on Angie, Sonny’s longtime girlfriend, for that very reason, but then again, Angie and Sonny had been together for 10 years. They may have not been married, but they sure as hell were committed. Lindsey felt that the others allowed Mike too much rope pertaining his dates and “girlfriends,” which tended to ruin couples night. She understood that he was was having a tough time due to his divorce, but still.

Trina, Dusty’s wife, followed Lindsey’s lead. She didn’t dislike Ginny nor was she ambivalent about her. Although Evelyn ran the couples dinner, Lindsey was the head WAG, so she set the tone about how to treat the other women. Usually, it was the captain’s wife, but not only did Rachel not care for being a WAG, she was an extremely busy woman (and now she was no longer a WAG, so it was moot). Lindsey predated Evelyn and was far more involved with the women and planning, so she was the defacto leader.

Angie didn’t care either way, she just came to have fun.

After the topic changed once again, Ginny and Mike went back to talking amongst themselves and half listening. 

Evelyn observed that Ginny’s hand was still on Mike’s thigh. Although she was across the table from them, she saw Ginny’s hand earlier and it was clear that it hadn’t moved. Just as her glance passed over Mike, something caught Evelyn’s eye.

She gasped.

Everyone looked at her.

Exaggeratedly, Evelyn coughed, and then took a large sip of wine. “It’s fine,” she said as she beat her chest. The conversation resumed and the last few lingering glances finally turned their heads away from her.

“I know damn well you weren’t coughing for real,” Blip mumbled low enough only for her to hear.

Evelyn looked at Blip, and then moved her eyes towards Mike.

“What?” 

She widened her eyes, and then looked to Mike again.

“What?” Blip shrugged. “I don’t know what I supposed to be seeing.”

Evelyn rolled her eyes. “He’s eating with his left hand,” she whispered.

Blip scrunched up his face, and then widened as he looked at Mike. 

“Holy shit,” Blip mouthed when he looked back at his wife.

Evelyn excitedly wiggled. “I know, right?”

“What’s got you two all worked up,” Mike asked as he stared at the husband and wife suspiciously. The catcher sat his fork down, and then picked up his glass and sipped his wine.

“Nothing,” Evelyn squeaked. Before Mike could speak, she said, “Blip and I were just discussing how we should probably sit out of the games this time just to let one of y’all win for once?”:

As Mike said, “Oh, really?” Ginny said excitedly, “Games? Oh, it is **_on_**!”

“Not games as in Mario Kart, rook,” Mike laughed. “Couple games as in how well we know each other.”

“Still,” she stressed. “I’m in it to win it. Bring it on!”

“Well, damn,” Blip uttered. “Girlie ain’t playing around.”

Mike just looked at Ginny and grinned. “You’re something else.”

“You love it, old man.” Mike didn’t deny it.

“No one has ever beat Blip and Ev,” Mike explained. “Not even me and Rachel.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow as she looked at Mike and licked her lips. “Well, I ain’t Rachel.” Heads whipped towards Ginny. “No one is more competitive than I am.”

“Oh, is that right?” 

“Well, you would know better than anyone.”

Mike rubbed his beard, and then nodded in agreement. “I do. I just don’t want your mouth to write a check that you can’t cash.”

Cockily, she replied. “I haven’t bounced a check yet.”

Evelyn distractedly tapped her husband’s shoulder as she looked at the catcher and his girlfriend. “Babe, babe…I need you to help me with something in the back.”

“Yeah, sure thing, hon.” Blip nodded as they got up from their seats and exited the dining room.

Once they closed the door behind them in the den, Evelyn frantically waved herself and said, “ _Blip_! _Blip_!”

“I know, Ev,” he stated, instinctively knowing what his wife was referring to.

“But, Blip…” She softly screamed, and then covered her mouth with her hands. “They were holding hands as they ate.” Evelyn began pacing. “And she knows about Rachel.”

“I know…” Blip said in disbelief.

“Like as in, he casually brought her up and Ginny knew who she was and basically said she was better than her. Like…are we in the Twilight Zone? Is Mercury in retrograde? Except, it has the opposite affect on Mike.”

“I don’t even know what in the hell that means, but yes, if it means Mike is acting different. Not completely, but…”

“I know what you mean.” Evelyn nodded. “Okay, we gotta get back out there. We probably missed some good shit.”

Blip nodded and the two exited the room.

As they approached, they heard Ginny say, “A woman is not responsible for her own sexual assault because she went in the wrong locker room. That’s not only wrong, it’s dangerous. We don’t need to make sure that not every girl does in the wrong room, we need to make sure every boy knows not to rape,” she passionately stated.

 _Oh shit_. What happened?

“So, what do you expect to happen if you walk into a men’s changing area,” Stubbs replied. “I just see the issue with saying she is partially responsible for what happened as well.”

Ginny looked as if she’d been insulted personally. “Because no one is ever responsible, not even partially, for someone violating them,” Ginny explained. “It’s obvious that not only do some men not understand consent, they don’t care to either. A woman going in the wrong room, drinking too much alcohol, or even walking down a dark alley is not an invitation for sexual assault. It doesn’t override a woman’s ability to consent to sex and we shouldn’t excuse men who harm others due to bullshit ‘grey’ areas.”

Slacked jawed, Evelyn stared at Ginny. 

Although she fit Mike’s criteria of being young and pretty, she definitely wasn’t superficial or ditsy. Not only was Ginny smart, she was vocal and articulated herself well as she stood her ground. 

The other women Mike brought to dinner post Rachel usually just nodded along to whatever was being said, were indifferent, or were just uninformed about the issues going on outside of their own personal lives. It was clear that they were just looking to have fun, but it was sad that were disinterested in the things happening in the world around them or that could affect them.

With Ginny, she had a take no prisoner’s approach. She was in your face and unapologetic about it.

Mike had brought hadn’t brought one of his girls to dinner, he brought a legit girlfriend. One that he spoke about Rachel with, who he’d taken to wine tastings, held hands with as he ate, who was opinionated and unafraid to speak her mind…

This was definitely the Twilight Zone.

As the rape discussion died down, Blip found an opening and changed the topic. “So, Ginny where are you from?”

“Tarboro,” she replied. At Blip’s inquiring look, remembering that there was more than one Tarboro, Ginny clarified, “North Carolina.”

“Okay, okay…” Blip nodded.

“What brought you to California?” Evelyn eagerly leaned forward as she propped her chin on her clasped hands.

Ginny smiled. “The usual…school.”

Evelyn raised an eyebrow, and then looked at Blip. Ginny narrowed her eyes at the two. She’s noticed that they been exchanging looks all night whenever did or said something. Still being unable to discern what it meant, she bit her tongue, especially because Evelyn and Blip came off as genuine and friendly. Mike spoke highly of the two and considered them family and she trusted Mike.

“What school did you go to?” 

“San Fran state.” As she spoke, Ginny tried to pick food off of Mike’s plate, but he blocked her and affectionately grumbled ‘ _you have a plate full of food, rook._ ’ “Then in my in the second semester of my junior year I transferred to USC.”

“Oh, really,” Evelyn said, impressed. I don’t mean to be nosey,” the woman prefaced. “But, why did you transfer, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Babe…” Blip chastised.

“No, no, it’s fine, Blip.” Ginny waved off. “I attended San Fran because it was only one of the few schools to offer me a full ride and it had a great location, and then…I lost my scholarship. Since, I only went to San Fran because it paid for my schooling, I didn’t see the point in staying when there were other places I could go for my major.”

Hungrily, Ginny dug into her place after her explanation. After the third bite, she noticed the table had fallen silent. Curiously, she looked at her dinner companions then Mike who was equally baffled.

“Oh no,” Mike began as the silence clicked for him. They didn’t want to be rude, but they were curious about why Ginny lost her scholarship. They didn’t want to ask, but didn’t want to change the subject. “Ginny didn’t do anything wrong.”

“ _Oh_.” Ginny laughed, and then looked at Mike. “No, no, no, no…I had an athletic scholarship and I had this…freak accident, which ended my baseball ‘career,’” she explained. “Granted, it sucked, but I hadn’t been doing anything I wasn’t supposed to be doing—I was a by the books kind of gal.”

“Baseball?” Sonny was intrigued. 

“Ye **p**.” Ginny nodded as she played with her food.

“I thought girls usually went into softball after a certain age.”

“Not I…” Her face took on a bittersweet expression. “Around that time I had a pipe dream that I was going to be the first woman in the Major leagues, but we all see how that turned out.” Self-deprecatingly, she laughed. “I just didn’t have that _edge_ , but some colleges were interested and it was a to pay for school and, as they saw, the rest is history…a relatively short history, but still.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Evelyn sincerely offered.

Ginny shrugged. “It’s not like they were going to call up a girl anyway. Like I said…pipe dream.”

“They would’ve,” Mike stated. His tone was serious as he intently looked at Ginny. “They would’ve called _you_ up if he hadn’t given up.”

Tiredly, Ginny sighed. It was clear this was a well worn topic between the two. “Mike, don’t…”

“You lost your edge when he stopped pushing you, Gin,” Mike passionately argued.

Steeling her face, Ginny turned to her boyfriend. “Mike, I said **don’t**. The past is the past, let’s leave it there, okay?” Her voice was stern and left no room for argument.

“Fine,” he grumbled, and leaned back into his chair and sipped his wine. He looked upset, but not angry….it was sadness, for Ginny. Her short baseball career was clearly a sore topic for the two of them, but especially Ginny. And why wouldn’t it be? It was a rarity for a girl to stick with baseball that long.

Girls were usually encouraged to migrate over to softball when they aged out of little league, but Ginny stayed and played with the boys until she could no longer. It couldn’t had been something she did simply because she was good at it. There was a lot of shit girls had to put up with if they stuck with baseball, especially if they played on a collegiate level. 

Again, that sort of dedication is rare and no one should have to put up with that shit to achieve their dream, but Ginny did only for her career to be cut short with a career ending injury. Although Ginny claimed it was to pay for school, it was obvious that a part of her hoped she would’ve been recruited when she attended college. Admittedly, she said she transferred because of her major, but it was also likely that she transferred from the school where her dreams died once and for all. One thing is for sure, San Francisco State University’s tuition was cheaper than University of Southern California, way cheaper, and it would’ve made financial sense for her to stay if they offered a somewhat decent program.

And Mike…granted he was a supportive partner whenever he was in a serious relationship, he was also realistic and he believed in Ginny. He believed in her so much that it hurt him that she was denied her dreams due to her injury and _him_ , whoever him was.

Did she really show that much potential?

Beyond that, Evelyn knew that this—Mike and Ginny—were the real deal. Their disagreement moments ago solidified it.

Mike wasn't dating Ginny because she was anti-Rachel, he was with her because he saw a future with her. Evelyn had no idea how long they’ve been together, but the fact that Ginny knew about Rachel told her as much. But, if that hadn’t been enough for Evelyn, there was also the fact that Ginny stayed over Mike’s place regularly (so much so that she had clothes there), was allowed to drive his cars, and went fucking wine tasting. _Wine tasting_. (she hasn’t even been wine tasting) This was in addition to him being protective and supportive of her. 

With the other women, Mike only knew their name, age, and occupation. With Ginny, he knew her childhood dreams and why it didn’t come to fruition—both reasons.

Most importantly, she was a fucking adult. Granted, Mike messed around with other women who had been older than Ginny, but this twenty-three old was responsible and mature. She could think for herself and defend herself if challenged. She put her foot down when necessary and Mike respected that boundary. 

He didn’t just adore her, he took her seriously.

‘ _What is life_ ,’ Evelyn thought. She as expecting the tea to be delicious, but not this sweet—this was that good ole southern sweet tea. The sugar was not spared and it was nice and cold. Her and Blip weren’t getting any sleep tonight, they were definitely talking about Mike and his new girlfriend. 

“What did you major in,” Trina asked the former ball player.

“Sports journalism and broadcasting with a minor in English,” Ginny answered. 

“Oh, so you’re a sports journalist,” Lindsey inquired. It wasn’t lost of anyone that Rachel used to be a sports journalist as well.

Ginny chuckled. “No.” The younger woman ran a hand through her hair. “Unlike San Fran State, I didn’t have a full ride to USC,” she explained. “I had some scholarships, but they didn’t cover the full cost. My parents chipped in, but that wasn’t enough either. So, I ended up working to pay off the rest of my tuition, which is how I ended up becoming a bartender. That’s actually how I met Mike.”

“Really?” Evelyn perked up.

“Yeah.” Ginny sat up straight and leaned forward. “It’s actually kinda a funny story.”

Mike nodded in disagreement. “No, no, it’s not.”

“You’re right,” she agreed. “It’s _hilarious_.”

“Do tell,” Evelyn said, intrigued. 

“Yeah, do tell,” Sonny agreed. “Did Mike try to pick you up at the bar?”

Mike shot a looked to Sonny, and then sat back in his chair.

“Not at first,” she explained. “So, I’m wiping down the bar and preparing for last call when Mike walks up with these two women who, turns out, were twins.” Trina glared at Dusty when he low whistled. “They were seated a few feet away from me or whatever.”

“Did he strike out with the twins,” Sonny asked, already engaged. 

Ginny held up a finger. “Let me tell the story.”

Sonny held up his hands. “Okay, okay. Continue…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so....I'm writing the chapter expecting it to be nice, short, and sweet, right? Right? And then it becomes this uncontained monster of a chapter that I'm actually STILL writing. Like, I'm not even sure how many pages I have left because I started rushing, and then thought, "Hmm...this feels incomplete." So, I'm going back to those parts and fleshing them out. Long story short: there will be several parts of this specific AU before I move onto other ideas. This is actually a piece of a chapter that I'm just breaking into pieces. 
> 
> I think one chapter will be dedicated to the games. lol


	4. Just Another One of Mike's Girls (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baseball player and a pair of twins walk into a bar....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting will be fixed later on today....

“When I say these two were laying it on thick, I mean they were laying it _on_ **thick**.” Ginny ran a hand through her hair as she looked at her dinner companions. “They were flirting their asses **off:** doing the _hair_ twirl, licking their lips, rubbing on Mike, and just pressed all up against him—touching _all_ over him.” The young woman couldn’t stop grinning as she told the story. “They were fawning and were like, ‘ _I can’t believe that I’m talking to Mike Lawson—the Mike Lawson._ ’ Like, these were _obvious_ groupies and I knew that Mike knew it, but it was just soooo distracting that I had to eavesdrop. I figured he’s order some drink, pay, and then leave, right? I know the drill. I’d been doing this long enough. And then, other twin says ‘ _I know right, the star pitcher of the Padres—this is so cool_ ,” Ginny imitating their voices as if they were valley girls.

“Noooooo….” Blip’s jaw dropped in disbelief and in an exaggerated slow voice, “Not the star pitcher.”

“ _Yes_ , the star pitcher.” Ginny confirmed, and then laughed. “And it gets worse.”

“It gets worse.” Dusty covered his mouth.

“So Mike’s like, ‘ _Uh no, I’m not the star pitcher, I’m not even a pitcher_. _Do you even know what position I play_?” Ginny tried to lower her voice, but it just sounded like a child imitating their dad. “They’re looking all embarrassed and shit and rather than just stopping there, they say, ‘ _Oh yeah, you're the short stop—I keep getting you mixed up with that other guy_.”

Blip was confused. “What other guy?”

Ginny shrugged. “You’re guess is as good as mine.” She sipped her wine. “When they see that that is not the right answer, the other one says ‘ _No, no…you’re an outfielder, right_?”

“I can’t listen to this anymore, just put me out of my misery,” Sonny quipped.

Dusty nodded, “I’m feeling too much secondhand embarrassment to even feel amused right now.”

“You guys want me to stop,” Ginny questioned, knowing the answer.

“No,” the men and Evelyn simultaneously yelled.

Ginny chuckled. “ _Okay_ …” Mike refilled Ginny’s glass, and then his own. “It was clear Mike still wanted to go home with them, but he could’ve at least demanded they put some _respeck_ on his name.”

Evelyn burst out laughing. “Stop. I can’t take it anymore.”

“You didn’t have to witness it,” Ginny replied. “At this point, I was wondering if there was a such thing as groupie etiquette or something because I was downright appalled. Lucky for me…”

“Lucky for you,” Mike said incredulously.

“ **Lucky for me** ,” Ginny repeated. “Mike ordered drinks and changed the subject. Everything was going fine: they were laughing and didn’t bring up Mike’s position again. Just as Mike was about to pay for their drinks, one of the twins say with one hundred percent confidence, ‘ _We’re such idiots, you play first base_ ’.’”

Raucous laughter filled the room.

“Aw hell, naw,” Sonny said as he shook his head. “First base?”

“You’re fucking joking, right,” Blip choked out as he laughed. Tears streamed down his face as Evelyn gasped on his shoulder.

Dusty was laughing so hard, he couldn’t breath. He’d practically gone silent as intense laughter overwhelmed him.

“I don’t get it,” Angie said to Sonny. “I mean, I know Mike’s a catcher and that they were naming the wrong position, but why is it funny?”

“Ang, Mike at first base isn’t funny, it’s a fucking tragedy. He is _notoriously_ **bad** at first base,” Stubbs provided as he chuckled to himself. “And, even then, that’s an understatement.”

Sonny nodded. “Any statement describing how bad Lawson is on first base _IS_ an understatement. Like…there aren’t any words to describe just how fucking terrible Mike’s on first base.”

Due to his own amusement, Sonny could barely get the words out and he, his teammates, and Ginny laughed at the thought of Mike on first base. Their laughter was further compounded with the new information of the groupies who didn’t know what position he played and inaccurately choice first base as their final answer. Clearly, all they knew what that he was a famous athlete who played baseball and that was it.

Granted, many of the women they had previously been involved with, including their own current partners, knew very little about baseball when they first got together, but they didn’t try to hide their ignorance in such an outrageous bad effort. 

They never pretended to be experts on the game or that they were huge fans of a player that they literally knew nothing about besides name and occupation. And then to keep going with the lie as if they weren’t called out several time? Fucking A. Usually the women who didn’t know a lick about baseball either admitted so right away or after it was clear that they were out of their depths. But, not this women. They figured they’d keep going until they hit the right target as if Mike wouldn’t had notice. To make matters worse, it was fucking irrelevant that they knew his position. As long as their name could attract women, pro ballers honestly didn’t care if some random chick knew their position and the ins and outs of the sport. All they wanted to do was talk about themselves and get laid. 

“And, just to be clear: we’re talking like two errors in one game type bad,” Blip explained in between guffaws.

“Try two errors in _one_ **play** ,” Ginny specified, wiping tears from her face. 

In surprise, the ball players whipped their heads and looked at Ginny. Curiously, Evelyn side eyed the young woman. 

There were quite a few WAGs who learned the ins and out of the game after they’d been with their man for a while (some didn’t really care to learn much, if anything), so Ginny having baseball knowledge wasn’t unexpected, especially since she used to play ball herself, but the specificity of her answer intrigued the others. 

Mike’s errors on first base wasn’t during regular season, but rather, spring training. Even then,  it happened a few years ago not a season or two ago. Unless Ginny was was a super dedicated girlfriend, she was a huge fucking baseball fan and an even bigger Mike Lawson fan. 

“At this point, I just felt sorry for him,” Ginny continued. “I knew he could’ve paid for the drink—hell, could’ve bought the bar if he wanted to, but I told him drinks were on the house. Like, even if he weren’t trying to take them home, that would still be fucked up.”

“ _And then_ Baker started flirting with me,” Mike supplied.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I didn’t start flirting with you, old man,” she denied. “That was all you.”

“ _Uh_ , yea, you did,” Mike refuted.

Excitedly, Ginny turned to Mike. She clapped her hands together and spoke, “No, no! I was trying to make you feel better.”

It was Mike’s turn to tell the story. “As I paying, the twins went to the bathroom,” he began. “And Ginny offers me another drink, which I took…”

Ginny looked in the direction of the bathroom, and then back at Mike as he nursed his drink. 

It took all of her restraint not to fangirl all over Mike and ask for his autograph, but she managed to pull through. Mike wasn’t the first athlete to come into her job, but she didn’t have any of those other athletes poster on her bedroom wall as a kid nor did she still carry their rookie card.

Granted, she did exchange words with him, but that was to make his drink, and then tell him it was on the house. She wanted him to see her as more than that. Even though he’d most likely never see her again or even forgot she existed after tonight, she wanted to talk to him and have him see her not just as a fan, but as a person. She wanted to tell him how much she admired him. That there were people who were legit fans of his and not because they wanted to sleep with him since he was famous (although…Ginny did want to sleep with him, it had nothing to do with his fame. He was _Mike Lawson_ — _the Mike Lawson_ ).

Ginny walked over to Mike as she dried the cup. “The Padres are my favorite team.”

“Really…” Mike raised an eyebrow as he gave Ginny a once over. It was his second time tonight doing that. The first being when she originally took his order. Ginny knew he didn’t give a shit that the Padres were her favorite team because he didn’t believe they were her favorite team, but he found her attractive. He was probably used to women claiming to be fans of his team, but not used to women getting his position disastrously wrong.

Despite his bruised ego, he was still going home with them.

He must’ve been hurting bad, Ginny concluded.

“Yea,” she continued. “The other guy is actually my favorite player." 

Mike chuckled. “The other guy, huh? And what’s the other guy’s name?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged and threw him a coy smile. “I just know his position…he’s the starting catcher with the bad knees.”

That got Mike’s attention.

“Ah, I know who you’re talking about,” he played along. “According to the ladies, he’s a devastatingly handsome man." 

Ginny rolled her eyes and suppressed a chuckle. “Not anymore due to that mini beast he calls a beard on his face.”

At the same time, the two looked in the direction of the bathroom. The twins were in there for far too long. Did they ditch him?

_Mike Lawson—the Mike Lawson?_

“You _love_ the beard.” Mike licked his lips as he leaned forward on his forearms. 

Ginny shook her head as she giggled. “No, I don’t.”

“Yea, you do,” he teased.

This time, Ginny laughed. “You— _he_ looks like a cousin from Duck Dynasty.” It was Mike’s turn to laugh aloud. They looked at each other in silence as Ginny started drying another cup. 

“So…your favorite player, huh?” His stare was intense as he drummed his fingers against the counter.

“Yep,” she confirmed. “.281, .364, .312, .293…” Ginny said slowly as she expectantly looked at him. Mike furrowed his brows. “1, 19, 27, 37…” Ginny arched an eyebrow as she placed one cup down and picked up another. “6, 45, 107, 86…”

“He really is your favorite player.” Ginny bit her lip as she proudly nodded at her Mike Lawson knowledge. Mike figured out she had listed his Batting Average, Home Runs, and Runs Batted In in by his first, fifth, tenth, and fifteenth seasons. He wasn’t the kind of guy or ball player who didn’t believe that women weren't truly fans of baseball and couldn’t be real fans. But, there was something intriguing about a woman flirting with him as she listed his stats (especially after the two women he was trying to take home not even knowing what position he played). “So, would it be like…your dream come true to meet him?”

“Maybe…” She said, coyly.

“And if he asked you to come home with him, would you?” 

Shyly, Ginny bit her lip and lowered her head as she avoided Mike’s gaze. 

“Maybe…” She licked her lips as she peeked up at him. “But, I _think_ he’s going home with a pair of twins.”

“From what I know of this other guy, he’s in the business of fulfilling dreams, so I don’t think that’s an issue,” Mike said.

Ginny laughed. “It’d be a dream come true to meet him, not to fuck him,” she clarified.

“But, you wanna fuck him too,” he stated, confidently with a knowing gaze.

Ginny meet his eyes. Her stomach jumped. “I mean…yeah, yeah, I _do_.”

“Well, then you—“

“Mike!” The twins appeared at Mike’s side. “Sorry for taking so long—we thought you might’ve left without us.”

“I was going to,” he admitted. He and Ginny shared a look.

A patron called out for Ginny and she broke her gaze, and then went to them. 

As she made their drink, she looked up and saw Mike leaving the bar with the twins. Ginny swallowed tightly and focused her attention back on the patron. When she walked over to the place where she spoke with Mike, she noticed some money under his glass.

It was a thousand hundred dollar tip.

Although she just got like the hugest single tip of her career, Ginny wasn’t ecstatic. Not even close to it. Later on, she’d be happy about the tip and tell others how _Mike Lawson—the Mike Lawson_ gave her a thousand hundred dollar tip. But, _fuck_ , she could went home with him and, well…literally _fucked_ him. She didn’t think he was blowing smoke up her ass when he asked or that she was some second option because the twins knew his name, but not his position.

 _But_ , he still went home with them.

Ginny made two more drinks and began rinsing the sink when she heard, “So, will you come home with me?”

Startled, Ginny looked up. “Mi—Mi—Mike, I thought you left…with the twins.”

The catcher smiled at her. “I called them an uber and waited with them to make sure they got in safely,” he explained.

“How chivalrous,” Ginny quipped. 

Mike chuckled and innocently shrugged. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked at her. “So…will you?”

“Uh…I gotta finish up here, but I can meet you at the 24 hour CVS across the street after I’m done,” she proposed.

Mike nodded. “Okay…see you then.”

“See you then,” Ginny parroted. 

Once Ginny finished up, she dashed out of work and practically ran to CVS. As soon as she got close the store, she slowed down and checked to see if Mike was at the entrance. He wasn’t. Before she entered, she took a deep breath, and then walked through the sliding doors.

She found Mike in the magazine section.

“Were you afraid I’d leave without you,” he joked.

Ginny shook her head no. “I knew you wouldn’t.”

Mike grinned at Ginny as he rubbed his beard. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” He jerked his head towards the entrance.

“Did you get any protection?” Suddenly feeling nervous, Ginny looked at Mike, and then stared at the ground. 

Usually she wasn’t awkward about conversation about condoms, but she was about to have sex with her childhood idol. It was both weird and exhilarating. She wanted to believe that Mike didn’t have an STD or STD’s, but she didn’t know him and not everyone knew if they caught something or not. Then there was pregnancy…as awkward as the topic was, it was one that needed to be brought up. 

Pinching her lip, Ginny looked at Mike with an inquiring look.

Inexplicably, Mike was incredibly turned on. 

“No,” he admitted. “But, I have a shit ton at home.”

Slightly, Ginny smiled and stuffed her hands in her pockets. “Flavored?”

Mike chuckled. “Now, that I think about it, no.”

Ginny licked her lips, and then went to the register. Mike followed her. “We’d like to…uh, get some condoms.”

The cashier nodded as they pulled out their keys and walked to the appropriate aisle. For a few seconds, Ginny debated which flavor to get, and then randomly chose one. At Mike’s raised eyebrows and goofy grin, she shrugged. 

“What?” Ginny was grinning so hard, her cheeks hurt.

“Nothing,” he replied as they followed the cashier to his registered.

“I’m in the mood for something sweet, hold on.” Ginny grabbed herself a cookies and cream Hershey’s bar and sat it on the counter with the box of condoms.

“Here,” Mike said to the cashier as he hurriedly handed over some cash.

“I could’ve paid for it,” Ginny pointed out. “I mean, I _did_ get a pretty big tip.”

“I know.” Mike winked, and then extended his arm to Ginny as she grabbed it.

Ginny shook her head at him, and then opened her candy bar and excitedly bit into it. As they exited CVS, Mike ordered an uber.

“Let me get a piece.” Mike reached for the candy.

“Mmm…” Ginny glared for him. “Go back and buy yourself one.”

“I just want a piece,” he bargained.

“Noooo,” she whined.

“Please…” Mike looked like a wounded puppy dog.

“Nope.” Ginny laughed at his disappointed whimper. Ginny turned to him and pouted. “I’m going to have to go back in the store and get another one if I give you a piece. This has just the right amount of squares to satisfy me. Besides, you don’t need anymore sweets, old man, you ain’t no spring chicken anymore.” She poked his side.

“ _Old man_ ,” Mike said in disbelief. 

“Yea, _old_ man.” Mike would’ve thought something of it if Ginny hadn’t said it flirtatiously. She was _really_ into him.

He kissed her.

Momentarily, Ginny was caught off guard, but then quickly recovered and kissed Mike back. She pulled Mike’s head close as she opened her mouth wider for him. Mike felt her warm tongue slip into his mouth and expertly rub against his.

And then, began giggling.

“What?” Mike smiled as he looked at the younger woman.

“Your beard tickles,” she admitted. 

“Oh…” Mike self consciously rubbed his beard. “Is that a problem?”

Ginny smiled as shook her head. “No.

They looked at one another in silence.

Ginny bit back a smile as she broke off a piece of chocolate and fed it to Mike. 

“But, what about…”

“Just take it,” she smiled. 

Happily, Mike chewed. “This is officially my favorite candy now.” He nodded to no one in particular before he froze, and then looked at the bartender.

“What?” Insecurely, she played with the candy wrapper.

“I just realized…I don’t even know your name.” 

“You don’t?” Ginny tried to remember if she told Mike her name. “Oh yea, you don’t. I’m Ginny.”

“Hi Ginny, I’m Mike.” As Ginny laughed, Mike kissed her again.

Looking for something to talk about, she asked, “So, why’d you send the twins home? I didn’t think men turned down threesomes, especially with twins.”

Mike smiled. “I don’t know, call me out fashioned, but I believe if a superstar athlete picks up a groupie, she should at least know his position.” At this, Ginny laughed. “And why go home with two groupies who clearly don’t know jack shit about you rather than the fan who knows all about you?”

“I told you, I’m a fan of the other guy,” Ginny teased.

“Either way,” Mike whispered in Ginny’s ear. “By the end of the night, you’ll be a fan of Mike Lawson’s in more ways than one.” He slipped a hand underneath her shirt and softly trailed along her skin. “And I’m going to make you my number one fan in every way.”

Ginny’s breath caught in her throat.

Moments later, their uber showed up.

During the uber ride, Ginny had her hands folded in her lap as she looked straight ahead. This was happening. _She was taking an uber with Mike Lawson’ to his home to fuck him_. _Holy shit_. If anyone had told her this was how her night was going end, Ginny would've called them a goddamn liar to their face. She was half tempted to call herself a liar because she can still barely believe it was happening. 

Feeling bold, Ginny pulled Mike into another kiss and made out with him. She was practically in his lap as she ran her hands over his body and even under his shirt. Not missing a beat, Mike hungrily kissed her back as his hands rubbed her breasts and thighs.

- 

In wonderment she stared at his home as they entered the door. Mike wasn’t sure if it was because she thought it was a nice house, because it was his home specifically, or both. But, he smiled at her amazement.

“You like it?”

“Yea.” She nodded, and then looked at the stairs. “Take me on a tour of your bedroom.”

 _Holy fuck_.

And Ginny wasn’t kidding about that tour. She honestly looked around and admired his bedroom before she flopped on his bed and, propped up, she looked at him expectantly. 

Mike knocked knees with her as he stood in front of her. Ginny opened her leg as Mike leaned forward, and then carefully lowered himself. Hooering ever so slightly above her, Mike held himself up by his forearms and looked at the beautiful woman underneath him. Slowly, Mike lowered his head and kissed Ginny languidly as he ran his fingers through her hair. Delighted moans escaped her lips as Ginny softly clawed at his back. 

A hint of nervousness appeared on her face when Mike pulled back.

“I promise I don’t bite,” he quipped.

Ginny frowned. “Not even a little bit?”

Mike didn’t even know what to feel at that moment. Ginny was…she was…

She pulled him into a quick kiss. Nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt and Ginny broke apart from Mike and kissed his chest instead. She licked his neck, sucked on his collarbone, and nibbled on his nipples. 

“Fuck,” he groaned.

With Mike distracted, Ginny seized the opportunity and flipped them over.

With dilated pupils, Mike stared at Ginny as she took off her tank top and threw it on the floor. She then placed her hands on his chest, leaned forward, and kissed thoroughly kissed him.

Okay, he liked this. He really liked this. 

Not to say that he’s never liked or enjoyed kissing, but there was something about the way she touched him—the way she looked at and wanted him that drove Mike insane.

She was so fucking sexy—no, no beautiful and she wanted him. Mike had slept with his fair share of attractive women, but most of those women wanted him because of his name. Admittedly, Ginny was a huge fan of his, but he could tell her attraction to him had nothing to do with the brand and everything to do with her digging him. It was definitely a confidence booster after tonight and, well…the past few months (hell, why not years why he’s at it).

Mike’s hands automatically went to her hips as they two began grinding against one another.

Softly, she mumbled against his lips and joked, “I always wanted to play beside you, but I guess fucking you will have to do.”

Caught up in the moment, it took Mike a moment to register her words. Once he did, he pulled back. “ _Huh_? Play beside me?”

Ginny kissed him again. “Yea,” she confirmed as she upped the intensity of her grinding. “I used to play baseball and wanted to play alongside you.”

That explained why her hands were callused. But, why were they _so_ callused?

“Really, how long?” Mike had to admit, Ginny made him curious. He’d been curious about her all night, but this baseball thing…

Confused by his interest, Ginny narrowed her gaze at him before she answered his question. “All of my life,” she said offhandedly. Then seriously, “Seventeen or so years. I stopped playing three years ago due to a freak injury.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Ginny shrugged.

“What position did you play?” Granted, Mike _really_ wanted to have sex with her, but God, she deeply fascinated him as well. A lot. A lot, a lot. He wanted to listen to her speak as well—he wanted to listen to her talk about herself. And the fact that she played baseball for so long…he really needed to know the story behind that.

Carefully, he propped himself up as he listened to Ginny.

“Pitcher,” she revealed. “I was really good…really, really good, but just not good enough, you know? Just didn’t have that edge. It happens.” Silently, she stared at her hands as she played with Mike’s button. Simultaneously horny and sad, Ginny kept talking. “I think I knew by my senior year in high school it wasn’t going to happen, but San Fran State offered me a full ride, so I thought recruiters would start sniffing around, especially because I threw one hell of a screwball.”

“You know how to throw a screwball?” Who the _hell_ was this woman?

Ginny nodded.

“But, they didn’t,” she continued her previous train of thought. “And even if they had been, I blew out my arm.”

Mike didn’t know what else to say, so he said sorry again.

“Well, that put the lid on my dream once and for all.” Ginny waggled her eyebrows and kissed Mike.

“Do you—do you have any videos of you pitching,” Mike asked as she kissed his neck.

Ginny frowned. Why in the hell was he so interested in her pitching? Granted he was a pro baller, but she knew he’s probably heard a million stories like hers from fans—well, not like hers specifically, but of stories where injuries ruining a ‘promising’ career. Injuries did ruin many women’s professional aspirations, but there had never been a female prospect for the MLB, so…

“I don’t know…no,” she answered. “I mean, I bet there’s some on youtube, but I haven’t searched for them so I could be wrong.”

Mike had this _look_ in his eye. “I wanna see you pitch.”

“Like, now as in right now?” Mike was charming and hot despite the mini beast on his face, but this was getting a little weird.

“I’m not asking you to pitch, I want to see a video of you pitching,” he clarified. 

 _Oh_. That made sense since he asked about the video, but…”I don’t know if I should be offended or not. Are you trying to get out of having sex with me?”

Mike guffawed. “I promise you, Ginny…” He squeezed her ass. “The last thing I’m trying to do is get out of having sex with you. I already told you: you’re going to be my fan in more ways than one before you leave.”

Mike grabbed his phone and opened the youtube app. “What’s your last name?”

“Baker,” she supplied. Ginny still couldn’t believe Mike was serious about watching her pitch.

She got off of his lap and sat beside him. 

Mike quickly found a video and pressed play.

His facial expression went from curious to blank as he watched her pitch. Video after video, Mike intently watched Ginny wind up and throw the ball. Sometimes he re-watched a video and other times he took a moment before he moved onto the next.

Ginny had difficulty reading Mike. 

When he was on TV, usually she could read his eyes even if his face was blank, but this…he was seriously giving away nothing.

After a moment, Mike put down the phone and looked at her. “Ginny, you seriously could’ve went pro,” he stated.

“Don’t fuck with me, Mike; that’s not funny,” Ginny dismissed as she rolled her eyes.

Mike frowned. “I’m not fucking with you, although I will be fucking you in just a moment.”

“You’re—you’re just saying that to make me feel better.” 

Mike grabbed Ginny’s hands, and then gently put one hand on her chin as he made her face him. “Look at me when I say this: I’m not saying anything to make you feel better. You know I’m a catcher, Ginny; I literally spend half of the game working with pitchers, which I’ve been doing professionally for the past 15 years. Again, you already know that. And you already know that I’ve worked with countless pitchers, so I know when someone has the talent and mental fortitude to make it at the show and you had the talent, but…but your _edge_ …if you had the right pitching coach, you could’ve made it.”

Ginny got out of the bed and paced back and forth. She glared at Mike. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Confused, Mike sat up further and looked at Ginny. “Why are you upset with me? What did I do?”

Ginny violently jerked her fist to her side. “ _Mike_ ,” she began. “I came here to **fuck** you **_not_** to have you pick at barely healed wounds. And now I have a future hall of famer, _my goddamn idol_ , telling me I could’ve made it to the major leagues if I just had the right pitching coach. For three years, I’ve been trying to convince myself that I never had a real shot in the first place. But, deep deep down, I’ve always felt that way that I really could’ve made it…and—and to have you validate that belief…”

Mike’s heart tightened as the lightbulb went off. 

Ginny had been trying to convince herself that she never really had a shot in the first place because she couldn’t live with the ‘what ifs.’ She knew she had been good. Sure, she said as much, but on a deeper level, she’d known that she had the talent to play professionally and, for whatever reason, she didn’t have the necessary support to push her over the edge, and then blew out her arm to top it all off.

He could see how that would fucking suck if he’d been in her position and someone just pulled the shit he did.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Ginny looked at Mike’s apologetic face and softened just a bit.

“I just…was blown away by how well you used to play…that—that you had real potential to become a pro,” Mike admitted. “It didn’t occur to me that that is something that would be a sore topic for you.”

“Well, it is, so can we not talk about it,” she said. Mike nodded, and then opened his arms and gestured for her to come to him. For a moment, she assessed him, and then walked back to the bed. “Good. I was worried you were trying to back out making me your number one fan _in more ways than one_.”

“Don’t worry, Baker, I’m still going to blow your back out,” he stated. Ginny cocked her head at her last name.

“You mean, blow _your_ back out _?_ ”

“I’ll take my time just to make a believer out of you,” he quipped. 

Ginny chuckled. “And then will need a deep freeze in order to play in the next game.”

As Ginny pushed Mike’s back against the pillow, he said, “It’ll be worth it.”

“It will.” Carefully she straddled him, and then captured his lips as deeply kissed him. Reluctantly, she broke away and looked at Mike before she laid her head on his chest. “I choose the dress.”

“Huh?” Mike looked down at Ginny as he rubbed her hair.

Sure, Mike pissed her off pressing the pitching issue, but she also felt comfortable opening up to him. He was so charming and personable. He’s sincerity and interest felt real. Although she knew he wanted to have sex with her, she also felt he wanted to know who she was as a person. Ginny smiled as she thought back to the bar before she spoke to Mike. This was exactly what she wanted: for Mike Lawson to know that she existed—for him to view her as more than just another faceless fan.

“Every since the moment I picked up a baseball, it was all my life was about,” she began. Mike tenderly rubbed her back as she spoke. “And the one time I wanted to do something that wasn’t about baseball, I unknowingly threw away any chance I had making it to the majors.” Bitterly, she laughed. “How was I to know that, at thirteen, I was going to make a decision that would change everything I worked so hard for?" 

Mike heard the pain in her voice.

It was obvious that she loved baseball, but her memories with equally joyous and bitter. Mike supposed that applied to most people who played baseball for the love of it, but this was different. Ginny could’ve been on the cusp of something major. She could’ve broke the gender barrier. He honestly believed that.

He asked her to tell him about her favorite memories and whenever a negative memory threatened to pop up, Mike kissed her until she laughed so hard she cried. 

They talked about families: Ginny loved her dad, but she doesn’t know if she’ll ever forgive him for making her choose—she also doesn’t think he forgave her for having to make him make her choose; Mike had a complicated relationship with his mom and a non existent one with his dad—his ex wife Rachel was his only family for the longest and now Blip and Evelyn Sanders is the only real and stable family he has.

They talked about how home was being on the field and playing nine long innings in the hot beating sun. And which baseball players which over and underrated. Their all time lists and who would beat who in a head to head.

Mike scoffed at her musical taste, Ginny said it was because he had old man tastes. 

“Well, clearly my tastes aren’t all that bad.” Mike gazed at Ginny; she blushed.

They disagreed even more about movies. Ironically, Ginny tended to favor the older movies where as Mike favored the newer ones. 

Surprisingly, they had mostly similar tastes in television shows.

As they watched one of Netflix’s original series, they fell asleep.

-

Sleepily, Ginny mumbled into his chest, “What happened to you blowing my back out?”

“I’m a man of my word, rook.” 

Ginny snorted. “That has yet to be seen.”

“You know what…” Mike’s head disappeared under the covers.

Ginny chuckled as Mike pulled off her pants and panties, and then gasped at the warm tongue between her legs. “ _Shit_ …oh shit.”

-

Sated and out of breath, Ginny looked at Mike and his sweat slicked body as she gasped for breath.

Mike was harassing breathing himself and sleepily closed his eyes.

“Nap,” he stated. “And then we do this again.”

Ginny nodded in agreement and dozed off.

-

“Oh shit!” Abruptly, Ginny sat up as she looked at her phone. 

She jumped out of bed and gathered her discarded clothes.

“Is everything okay?” Mike pulled on his boxer briefs as he watched Ginny hurriedly put on her clothes.

Frantically, Ginny shook her head. “No. I forgot that I was supposed to pick up my best friend Cara at the airport. We made plans for this weekend and everything,” she explained. “And now I’m going to be late because call an uber to go home and get my car, so I can go pick her up. Who knows how long that’s going to take. Cara’s cool, but she’s so going to give me shit for this,” Ginny spoke fast and she hurriedly exited Mike’s room.

Mike followed after the bartender. “Hold on, hold on.” Gently, he grabbed Ginny by her waist. 

“Mike, I’m already later as it is. I don’t have the time,” she informed. She opened the uber app on her phone and just as she was about to call for a driver, Mike took her phone away. “Mike! I gotta go.”

“Yeah, and I’m taking you,” he informed. “Go get freshened up, so we can leave out.”

Shock colored Ginny’s face. “You don’t have to do that, Mike. Like, it's really not necessary.”

“I don’t have to, but I want to.” Mike raised an eyebrow, “Come on, you’re the one pressed for time.”

Ginny smiled. “Thanks.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” He smiled.

-

“Took you long enough,” Cara quipped. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “ _Ooh_ , you waited a whole ten minutes. _However_ did you survive,” Ginny said in a southern accent.

Cara threw the back of her hand over her forehead and rested it there daintily. “I’ve always depended on the kindness of strangers.” 

The two laughed as Ginny picked up her best friend’s suitcase.

“I’m guessing traffic was being a bitch more than usual,” Cara remarked as the two walked.

Ginny bit her lip. “I guess you could say that.”

Cara threw a look at the back of Ginny’s head.

"Okay, so look…” Ginny sat the suitcase down and turned to the brunette. “Last night I hooked up with this guy and kinda spent a night over his place."

“You _kinda_?” Cara raised an eyebrow.

Ginny nodded and twisted her hands together. “Yeah, kinda…just a teensy bit.” She held her forehead and thumb close together. 

Cara narrowed her gaze. “ _When_ did you leave,” Cara inquired, somewhat catching Ginny’s motive behind their discussion.

“Right before I got here,” she admitted.

Cara pointed to the exited. “ _Is he outside_?”

“Yeah,” Ginny admitted as she guiltily shrugged. “I was rushing to leave his place and he kinda offered to give me a ride to pick you up.”

“Kinda?”

“Yeah, kinda.” Ginny nodded again.

Cara raised an eyebrow at Ginny’s behavior; she was being weird and vague.

“How well do you know this guy?” Cara had no idea if Ginny slept with a virtual stranger who then offer a ride to greet her friend or if it was a guy she knew (like one of her coworkers who were always trying to hook up with her).

In thought, Ginny crinkled her brows. “Define know.”

“Oh god,” Cara gasped. “Should I be concerned?”

Ginny pinched her lip. “ _No_?”

“Ginny…” Cara looked at the exit. “ _No_? You don't even sound confident or sure when you said that.”

“It’s not what you think,” she stated.

Cara shrugged. “I don't even know what to think,” her friend admitted, completely baffled. “You’re being really weird and vague right now and you have some guy picking me up that you slept with last night. What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t _know_ ,” Ginny declared. “Everything was fine until I got here and, now, it’s real.”

“What’s real?”

“ _It_ …” At Cara’s star struck expression, Ginny turned around.

“Mike,” Ginny said as a way of greeting.

Mike smiled as he walked to the ladies. “Hey, I was just wondering what was taking so long.”

“Just catching up,” she replied, and then faced Cara who wore a disbelieving expression.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, but we gotta go before airport security moves us along,” he explained as he took Cara’s bag from Ginny.

“Oh yeah, right,” Cara said as she grinned widely at Mike, and then Ginny.

They followed Mike out of the exit.

“You slept with _Mike Lawson_ ,” Cara said under her breath.

Ginny shook her head. “I gotta be dreaming.”

“If you are, we're having the same dream,” Cara pointed out. “And I clearly have no life of my own if I’m dreaming about my best friend fucking her childhood crush.”

-

Reluctantly, Ginny pulled away from Mike the last and final time as she wiped her mouth. 

“I gotta get going,” she stated, and then threw a look at Cara at the apartment door.

“Yeah…yeah…okay,” Mike looked at her lips, and then gave her a quick peck.

“For real, Mike.” Ginny sighed.

After they got to her place, Ginny let Cara out and gave her best friend the key to let herself in. She planned to say goodbye to Mike, and then go inside and wallow for a bit before she spent time with her friend. 

But, Mike had other plans as they made out in his car for an unknown amount of time.

“What’s your phone number,” he asked. Ginny looked at him questioningly and he raised an eyebrow. “What? You don’t think I’m going to call?”

Guiltily, Ginny looked at her lap.

“I know I have a reputation…” Mike exhaled and looked out the front window. “But, if you were just another girl, why am I here?” Expectantly, he looked at her. “Sure, celebrities and athletes can be weird, but why would I spend all night talking to you and driving you to go pick up your friend if you were just another girl? I like you, Baker, a lot. And I want to get to know you better, is that wrong? Do you not want me to have your number?" 

Ginny frowned. “No, I do…it’s just, this is new for me, is all.”

Mike cupped Ginny’s face as he looked at her. “We can go however fast or slow you want.”

Ginny chuckled. “Well, we’ve already had sex…”

“Still…I want to get to know you better, but only if you feel comfortable.”

“I do feel comfortable,” she admitted. Ginny leaned her forehead against Mike's and took a deep breath. She rattled off her number as she held Mike’s wrist in her hand.

“Talk to you soon.” 

They closed their eyes and breathed in each other in silence.

“Okay.”

She leaned in to kiss him one last time (she was for real this time, damn it).

Ginny smiled when she got Mike’s text.

“So, you’ll have my number,” he stated.

Grinning like a fool, Ginny exited the car and waved bye to Mike.

With a hand clapped over her mouth, Cara walked towards Ginny. 

Ginny smiled at her. 

After Mike pulled off, Cara squealed. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! You fucked Mike Lawson.”

Disbelievingly, Ginny said, “I know, right? And I think he wants to date me…”

“You lucky bitch.”

Ginny laughed.

-

Mike’s story stopped when they got to the CVS.

“Ehh…I don’t know,” Blip said. “It sounds like you starting flirting with Ginny first.”

“Sounds like? He was,” Evelyn declared. “That entire approach falls under his usual M.O.”

“Boom,” Ginny gloated as she made an exploding gesture wit her hands.

“I didn’t know you were such a sore winner.”

“Well now you know.” Ginny moved her shoulders and danced as she sat.

Mike laughed. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it, gramps.”

Mike finished his wine in response.

“Whatever.” She side eye Mike before she looked at Evelyn again. “You gotta admit, that was hilarious, right?”

“Yeah, that was pretty funny,” Evelyn agreed.

The fellas was torn between giving Mike shit and admitting that he chose well with Ginny. Yeah, she was young, but she was the best thing to happen to Mike since his divorce. 

She wasn’t a replacement or a rebound, she was a legitimate dating option who Mike chose to pursue romantically and who made him happy.


	5. Thick Lucious Beards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men and two women walk into a dinner party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know--the 4th part of "Just Another One of Mike's Girls" will be updated this week, but I was feeling inspiredT by Bawsanity's "Frustration"--mainly Ginny and Noah's relationship and another story that alludes to Mike and Rachel fucking. Noah and Rachel Bawson POV--basically the AU no one asked for, but I hope y'all enjoy it. :) *nervously smiles* This chapter is messy af.

“We’re their beards.” Rachel whipped her head and looked at Noah Casey.

Unaffected and nonchalant, Noah stood beside Rachel and cast a knowing look at his girlfriend and Rachel’s ex-husband/fuck buddy while their significant others conversed. There was a thin layer of flirtation between the battery mates as they stood entirely too close and touched far too much.

As Mike widely grinned at Ginny’s quip, he leaned into her personal space and, in response, the pitcher bit her lip, and then gently tugged on his beard.

Rachel's eyes opened in realization.

They were having sex.

“We’re their beards,” Noah repeated again.

Her stomach dropped and she swallowed unnecessarily.

“You didn’t know?”

“No,” she croaked. “I—I…”

Confused and embarrassed, Rachel hurriedly left the room.

 ~*~*~*~

Noah found her in a stairwell.

“You seriously didn’t know?” He sat close to her, but not too close. It was just enough to comfort her, but not enough for her to feel crowded.

“No,” she admitted, teary eyed and hurt. “I suspected that they had a thing for each other, but I—I didn’t know they were actually fucking.” The journalist sniffled into her hands. “How are you okay with this—that’s your girlfriend.”

Noah shrugged. “I…” He sighed. After a moment of silence, he picked at his finger. “I’m not, but we’re not exclusive, so you know…I can’t really say shit. She technically hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“Well, she’s fucking her teammate, her captain for one,” Rachel bitterly pointed out.

“True…” Noah raised an eyebrow. “But, that’s still not cheating, is it?” He looked at Rachel. “Just like Mike’s not cheating on you even though he’s fucking his teammate, his rookie.”

Cornered and unable to admit that Noah had a point, Rachel said, “That different.”

“Is it,” he pressed. “Ginny and I aren’t exclusive; you and Mike are just fucking. How does he owe you more than Ginny owes me? These are the terms we agreed to.”

Noah was young and liked to have fun. Often, he got caught up in the honeymoon phase of his relationships, and then bored when the phase ended. He was a busy man and too invested in his business to actually seriously commit in long term relationship. Due to the nature of both he and Ginny’s jobs, that sort of relationship just wasn’t feasible as well. They both traveled all of the time, she more than he and Noah wasn’t going to chain her down when he knew what it was like to be committed to someone yet yearn to do what you pleased.

Although the emotional intimacy was sublime, Noah still desired to entertain other women and Ginny didn’t seem all that interested in being in a exclusive relationship, despite enjoying his company.

So, they were dating, but not official.

The media pestered them about it, but neither one of them made an official statement about being an item despite being seen everywhere together: dinners, movie premieres, album launches, charity events—you name it.

Whenever Noah was pictured or rumored to have hooked up with some model, young Hollywood starlet, singer, or heiress Ginny never made a fuss about it. She’d say, “It’s not like we’re exclusive” and brush Noah off if he brought up the subject. And he truly believed that she was unbothered about who he hooked up with.

It wasn’t until he caught her in bed with Mike that he realized it never occurred to him before if she’d been screwing other people as well.

Every since they'd started seeing one another, there hadn't been any rumors or picture of her with other men.

Well, correction, noteworthy men.

Besides himself, Ginny was pictured with Mike A LOT.

In retrospect, it was surprising that no one connected them or that rumors weren’t swirling around. Ginny spent most of her time with Mike even while Noah was in town. Due to his busy schedule, Noah didn’t think twice about the fact that he spent so little time with her in comparison. He was always trying to get her to fit his schedule that he didn’t realize there could be and was another man who occupied her time.

Ginny always said that Mike was her best friend and Noah didn’t doubt that, even with present information, but he supposed that was made it easy to write off Mike as a non threat. And well…he was older with a body that was breaking down on him. Noah had youth, looks, and money over him, but clearly that meant jack shit to Ginny (Noah even suspected he didn’t have looks over Mike—she secretly seemed to dig that beard).

They were spotted at clubs together. Sure, they’d been with other teammates, but Mike and Ginny were always next to each other. They always paired up whenever they met at red carpet events. Mike went with Ginny when Ginny did hands on work with various charities. They were spotted golfing and eating out together. Sometimes shopping. Sometimes running together.

Although Rachel and Mike weren't together, so there was nothing to confirm only deny—there were rumors about them reconciling.

The fact that Rachel left Mike, and then potentially getting back with him gifted Mike some kind of exemption regarding how much time he spent with Ginny. This was largely due to the fact that not only were Rachel and Mike incredibly friendly in public, despite the fact they sometimes arrived at events together, they tended to spend most of said events with one another and leave with each other at the end of the night.

No one dared questioned the Captain and Rookie relationship (because not even the two people supposedly most intimately involved with them questioned either).

But, this wasn't just sex or friendship.

This was a secret relationship that neither could survive if they actually became official and/or went public.

Like Noah said, he and Rachel were Ginny and Mike’s beards.

And so, unexpectedly, he came over to Ginny’s place one night and caught them in bed together.

~*~*~*~

_Mike’s thighs and legs cradled Ginny’s buttocks and legs and he thrust up into her from a sitting position. Ginny’s legs were wrapped around Mike’s body like a belt as she tightly gripped Mike’s back with one hand and clutched the back of his head with her other hand._

_Ragged pants were exchanged as they two nuzzled one another._

_Tightly, Mike gripped Ginny’s hips and pulled her further down up his cock as he frantically thrust into her._

_“Oh, fu—“ Mike roughly kissed Ginny. Parting, Mike leaned back in and gently bit her swollen lips. Ginny snuggled against Mike as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Deeply, she moaned when Mike moved forward._

_Unwrapping her legs, Ginny pushed Mike backward until his back hit the bed._

_“God, you never let me be in charge,” Mike complained, and then slapped her ass._

_Ginny laughed, and then bit her lip in pleasure as she slowly sank on his engorged cock. Her brows furrowed and a quick gasped followed as she then rocked her hips and rode him. With hooded eyes, Ginny ran her hand through her hair and said, “Only on the field, old man. And even then…”_

_Abruptly, Mike flipped them over. “Well, see about that, rook.”_

_Uncontrollably laughing, Ginny play fought Mike as her gaze involuntarily went to the bedroom door where Noah stood frozen._

_“Noah!” Mike instantly still and looked at the direction of Ginny’s gaze. They didn’t disentangle from each other, but they weren't intimate any longer either. “What are you doing…here?”_

_Stupefied, Noah replied, “I came by to surprise you.”_

_“Oh, umm…” She patted Mike on the chest to get up. Begrudgingly, the aging catcher removed his weight from on top of her body and petulantly sat next to her. Noah understood why Ginny didn't cover up—he’s seen her naked dozens of time. But, Mike shamelessly sat in all of his nude glory with his arms folded and waited for them to finish their conversation so he and Ginny could get back to fucking. This asshole just knew they were going to continue fucking._

_Noah glared at the other man._

_“Noah, you know I don’t like it when people cover over without calling first,” Ginny reminded._

_People?_

_People?_

_He was her boyfriend (and Mike came over without calling all of the time—she never complained)._

_“I’ll call you tomorrow, okay.” Ginny raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, and then the door._

_Holy shit! She was going to finish fucking Mike._

_“Gin—“ Sternly, the pitcher stared at him. “O—okay.” Numbly, He nodded_

~*~*~*~

“I caught them fucking,” he admitted.

It was only after Noah found them in bed together that he realized he hadn’t been with other women in a while.

“She likes me...but Mike’s her boyfriend.”

Rachel grabbed his hand and tightly squeezed.

~*~*~*~

Rachel didn’t want to give a damn about technicalities.

Although they are only fucking, it was the principle of the matter god damn it!

She wanted to be Mike’s priority not an afterthought or someone he sought out when life was going shitty.

He hadn’t been chasing Rachel because he had her, but he didn’t truly have her, now did he? For a while, he pushed and tried to define what they were before he backed off. This made Rachel breath easy. She then saw some random women flirt with Mike and went on a date with a lawyer from Houston.

Mike found out a few weeks later and didn’t talk to her for days afterwards. When they spoke again, he apologized for overreacting and said she had a right to date who she wanted—they wren’t together, right? And he had to stop thinking of her as his wife.

After that, he gave her all of the space she needed.

Rachel thought he was learning, but he was really leaving—leaving the idea of them recapturing their past: their happiness and late night talks; their laughter and security; their love and devotion. He’d left her behind, but not completely; not yet.

And, now, he was with Ginny and they couldn’t go public.

“We really are their beards,” she admitted.

“Yeah…we are,” Noah mumbled.

She felt utterly and completely alone and, yet, she wasn't. 

Noah knew what it feels like.

She doesn’t want to feel so alone.

~*~*~*~*~

Rachel doesn’t know who reaches for who first.

~*~*~*~*~

…Noah doesn’t care.

~*~*~*~*~

“Who are you looking for, old man?” Ginny bumped Mike’s side. Then softly, “Rachel?”

“Yeah,” Mike sighed. “I’m ready to go and she’s going want to take some pictures before we leave.”

Ginny nodded, and then sipped her wine. She should probably leave herself. Speaking of significant others…

“I haven’t seen Noah for a while either,” she thought aloud.

“Probably left to take some emergency business call,” Mike supplied.

Ginny bumped him again. “Probably.”

“Hey.” Mike bumped her back. “Are you trying to make me retire early?”

“I’m only trying to put your knees out of their misery, Lawson,” she quipped. “I can hear them creaking as we walk.”

“ _Okay_.” Mike grinned at her.

As they made their way to the elevator, Mike gently grabbed Ginny’s arm and pulled her to the stairwell.

“Mike, what are you doing,” she harshly whispered.

“Baker,” he chastised. “I just want to take the stairs down instead.”

Once, due to feeling unusually adventurous, they had public sex a while back. Although it was pretty good and they both came, they were too afraid of being caught to truly enjoy it. Both of them agreed that they were insane for even trying it and risking everything and swore off public sex until Mike retired.

Ginny’s resisting ceased and she allowed Mike to pull her to the stairwell door.

He just wanted to spend more time with her before he left (until he could see her again in two days. He and Rachel had plans for tomorrow).

~*~*~*~*~

She can’t believe she did that.

Again.

She cheated on Mike.

_Again._

Well, no…no, she didn’t. They weren’t together. According to the terms she and Mike agreed upon, Rachel didn’t do anything wrong.

~*~*~*~*~

Quietly, the journalist straightened her dress and hair as Noah zipped his pants, and then messed with his tie.

“You okay?” Nervously, the tech mogul bit his lip.

Rachel nodded. “Yeah.” Awkwardly, she gestured to the younger man. “You…good?”

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Noah replied, “Yeah.”

“Good.” Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and then crossed her arms. “Well, this is where we part.”

“Yeah…”

The two began walking up the stairs together.

“After…we exit the stairwell,” Rachel quipped.

Noah awkwardly laughed as the two climbed the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~

Just as Noah was about to open the door, Mike pushed it open and Ginny walked through.

“Rachel? _Noah_?” Confused, Mike stared at his ex wife/fuck buddy and Ginny’s boyfriend.

“Hey, Mike,” Rachel began. “We were just…”

Realization dawned on Mike’s face as his jaw dropped with Ginny having quickly reached the exact conclusion milliseconds before.

Wordlessly, the foursome all stared at one another.

The party raged on.


	6. Just Another One of Mike's Girls (Part IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this didn't turn out as I planned. Hope you all still enjoy it or parts of it. :( ETA: No angst, I'm just super critical of my work. lol. I'll fix the typos later.

“Are you still pursuing sports journalism,” Stubbs inquired.

Nodding vigorously, Ginny stated, “Yeah, most definitely. I begin an internship the beginning of next year. Which is great and everything it’s just…you know, they pay you in experience, so…” The young woman shrugged. “Just saving up money to kinda counterbalance that.” Stubbs chuckled as he nodded his head. 

Which was partially the truth.

Ginny did have an internship at the start of the next year, but was originally offered it after graduation. Intense feelings of loss, doubt, and insecurity overwhelmed the former pitcher as she acclimated to her reality of never becoming a pro pitcher. Due to intense focus on her recovery and having to find a way to pay for school, Ginny suppressed the emotional part of her injury—she put it off as much as she could. 

There wasn’t any way she could ignore the emotional devastation of sustaining a career ending injury in the sport which encompassed most of her life. Because it hadn’t been just a sport. Playing baseball provided her so many opportunities, but it also demanded sacrifice—constant sacrifice. Although Ginny understood that many pro athletes took a similar route as her—always sacrifice and putting the sport first—it wasn’t the same. It was one thing to sacrifice recreational activities and having an abundance of friends and just relaxing, but Ginny, she also dealt with discrimination, harassment, and taunting in ways many other athletes hadn’t. In many ways, she’d sacrificed emotional security and a sense of security with her teammates just to play baseball.

That last part made her journey all of the more lonely. It made her crave a sense of belonging due to not belonging much of anywhere. Her mom didn’t get her love of baseball; her dad only wanted her to care about baseball; her brother was out enjoying his childhood; she didn’t belong on—any of her baseball teams--not really, and the kids at school thought she was weird.

Even when people liked her, Ginny endured extreme isolation. All she ever really had was baseball and without baseball she didn’t feel as if she even knew herself after it was completely taken from her. 

And then the internship was offered to her.

Ginny called her former coach, Coach Dennis, affectionately called Coach D, at San Fran State and confided in him that she didn’t think she could do it—do anything really. All her focus had ever been was making it to the major leagues. What if she wasn’t good enough? What if she fell straight on her ass? What if she failed at this like she did at baseball?

_“Baker, you didn’t fail at baseball,” Coach D stated._

_Ginny tiredly sighed. “Coach D…”_

_“No, Baker, you didn’t,” he said, sternly. “I’ve coached hundreds of players and countless pitchers; you were a damn good ball player—one of the best pitchers I’ve ever had. Yeah, your fast ball tops out in the high eighties, but you threw one hell of a screwball and your grit and determination was bar none. There aren’t many pitchers I’d choose over you past or present and I mean that.”_

_Coming from Coach D, that meant a lot to Ginny. He wasn’t one to mince his words or say anything to make anyone feel better, so whenever he did offer kind words, no one ever questioned the sincerity. Despite his current praise somewhat comforting Ginny, it wasn’t enough. How could it be?_

_She wouldn’t call where she ended up succeeding._

_“I guess my best was college ball,” she quipped._

_Coach D grumbled in frustration. “What do you want me to tell you, Baker; that you weren’t good enough for Major Leagues? That if you’d tried hard enough you would’ve made it,” he speculated. “Because, honestly, I don’t know. I’ve seen players get drafted who I knew would succeed and either they never got brought up to the show or didn’t play long. Or players who I would bet my life would burn out quickly and had a respectable career.” Intently, Ginny listened. “So, I can’t tell you what you want to hear, but if I was a scout, I would've drafted you—that is, if that means anything to you.” At his partially correct assessment, Ginny’s stomach jumped._

_“But, truth of the matter is, Baker, you didn't fail baseball, you failed yourself,” he asserted. Before Ginny could interrupt, Coach D continued. “You had the talent, but you didn’t play to get drafted, you played to prove yourself to your father. I know he’s the one who trained you when you first picked up the ball and taught you everything you know, but if I had to pinpoint anything that held you back, it was him. It was your desperate need for his approval that you couldn’t see the forest for of the trees.” For a moment, Ginny stopped breathing. “For the longest, I could never put my finger on it until you got hurt._

_“You spent so long trying to prove to him that you wanted to play baseball professionally that you forgot you actually enjoyed it.” Knots formed in Ginny’s stomach. “You forgot that, regardless of what he believes, that you should’ve been playing ball for yourself or not at all. Even though it’s moot now, you were good enough—more than good enough.”_

_Ginny closed her eyes tightly and sniffled._

_“Aw hell, Baker,” Coach D sighed. “I know this is tough—actually having to live your life without playing baseball. But, take some time for yourself—deal with the fact that you blew out your arm. I know you were dealt a tough hand…sometimes you gotta bluff your way through it and, other times, you gotta know when to fold’em.”_

_“You don’t think I should take the internship,” Ginny concluded._

_“That’s not what I’m saying, Baker,” he denied. “Emotionally, you bluffed your way through your recovery after your injury—it’s understandable. But, you’re still playing with the same hand when you should be folding it. Take a breather and allow some time to pass before you're dealt a new hand.” Sensing Ginny’s confusing, Coach D said, “Postpone the internship.”_

_“Coach D, I don’t think I can do that,” she stated._

_“You worry about getting your head together,” he advised. “I’ll worry about the internship.”_

_The next day, Ginny’s internship called and promised to hold her place as she took as much time as she needed to deal with her personal issue. The former pitcher asked her former coach how he managed to pull that off and he vaguely replied, “I have my ways.” She then asked him what he told them and keeping up the vague routine, he said, “As much as they needed to know.”_

“No, I get it,” he admitted. “Just making ends meet until experience turns into dollar signs.”

“Yeah…” Contemplatively, Ginny bit her lip as she looked at her hands. “Until, then I’m using the time to hone in my craft—my writer’s voice, specifically.”

“Oh really?” Stubbs shifted in his seat to face her. “You’ve been working on something?”

“I’m _always_ working on something,” Ginny replied, and then sipped her wine. “I actually have a blog called… _Baker’s Dozen_.” She chuckled and Stubbs smiled along with her. “It’s a sports based blog, _of course_ , and I post three articles a week, until the last week of the month.”

“And then you post four,” he finished.

Ginny nodded.

“Cool, I’ll definitely check it out,” he said. 

“ _Really_?” If it weren’t for the sincerity in his voice, Ginny would’ve thought ball player was bullshitting her. Although Mike read and tweeted her articles, she didn’t believe his teammates would be interested in her work as well. “I mean, don't get me wrong I'm flattered, I just never thought…”

“Really,” he smiled. “You clearly know your shit and if our dinner discussion is anything to go by, incredibly passionate. I think it’ll be worthwhile reading regardless of how feel.”

Widely, Ginny smiled. “Thank you,” she graciously said.

-

“Blip and I were going to take it easy on you guys this time around and sit this one out,” Evelyn began, and then shot a look to Ginny. “But, apparently some people prefer to learn the hard way and have the Sanders wipe the floor with everyone for the millionth time.”

“If we lose, rookie…” Mike warned.

“Don’t worry, babe, we aren’t going to lose,” she asserted confidently, and then winked.

As if insulted, Evelyn looked at her. _Oh no this little girl didn’t._

Evelyn liked Ginny a lot, but she was also competitive as hell too.

“We’re going to put our foots on their necks,” she whispered to Blip.

“You got that right.” They fist bumped. 

She knew it wasn’t fair—that it wouldn’t even be close. She and Blip have been together for years and Mike and Ginny hadn’t even been together a year, but still…

You don’t challenge the undisputed champions of couples night and not expect a response. 

“Tonight we’re doing something a little different,” Evelyn explained. “They’ll be games and ‘how well do you know your partner” questions. So, if you suck in one area, you can make up for it in another. In our case,” Evelyn gestured between herself and Blip. “We don’t suck in any area, so y’all already know how this gon end—y'all can thank Ginny in advance.”

Ginny chuckled as she leaned into kiss Mike. She nuzzled his nose. “We’re not going to lose, babe,” she promised.

Blip picked up a box, and then handed out a coconut to each couple. Everyone minus Blip, Evelyn, and Ginny groaned. 

“What?” She looked at Mike expectantly to explain the coconut, but Evelyn beat him to it.

“Our first game is called: Coconut smooch,” she stated. “The object of the game is for each couple to move the coconut up from the mid section to their mouths without the use of their hands. If you touch the coconut with your hands, you are disqualified. Got it?”

Per tradition, Sonny and Angie intentionally eliminated themselves. They hated Coconut Smooch with a passion and once it dropped the first time, they refused to keep participating. How the hell were they going to pick up a coconut without their hands if it dropped?

Dusty and Trina were next. They showed improvement in the game since the last time they played, but Dusty accidentally caught the coconut when it dropped. Angrily, he grumbled and called the game bullshit. The men were pro ball players for crying out loud, it was their job to catch round objects and NOT drop them. On principle, the game was unfair. They were being forced to act against their natural and professional instincts.

Lindsey accidentally touched the coconut when she got caught up in the moment. Last time, they almost beat Evelyn and Blip and they’d been in front of the two this time around. Stubbs made the wrong step and the coconut fell. Angie forgot that she wasn’t supposed to touch it. Mad at herself, she sat on the end of the couch and fumed.

Unexpectedly, it came down to Mike and Ginny and Evelyn and Blip. For a brief moment, Evelyn was afraid that Mike and Ginny would beat them. At first, she didn’t think anything of the two despite Ginny’s proclamations that they weren’t going to lose, which was partially because Mike never lasted this long in Coconut smooch and partially because Ginny never played this game before, which was a recipe for disaster. Evelyn just knew that they’d go down quick.

Not only did the two hold their own, they were ahead of them. 

Carefully, they held the coconut between their necks as they discussed strategy.

Blip and Evelyn exchanged looks.

“What the hell?” In disbelief, Blip stared at the catcher and the bartender.

Evelyn snapped her fingers in front of her husband’s face. “Babe…babe, don’t worry about them. We _got_ this.”

Sure enough, Mike and Ginny’s coconut dropped when Ginny started laughing.

“Baker, what happened?” 

“Your beard was tickling me, old man—this is your fault,” she accused as she continued giggling. Then, in deep concentration, she looked at the coconut. “Got any ideas?”

“Nada,” he admitted.

Evelyn and Blip gave each other a high five after they completed the task. “And that’s how it’s done.”

Ginny appeared unconcerned with losing the first game.

“Alright, the second game is called: Bag a mate. We’ll go into separate rooms, put these large paper bags over our heads, come back here, and we can only find our partners by touch only. We are not allowed to speak to each other. I’ll press the buzzer when it’s time to begin.” 

Blip and Evelyn led the men and women back to the living room after they’d put a bag over each couple’s head. Then they put the bags over their own heads and felt their way back to the room.

This game was much easier when Blip and Evelyn played with their non baseball couples. So much so, they’d been disqualified from playing whenever the game was proposed. It wasn’t her fault that it was easy to find Blip because of his callused hands, but that didn’t work with other pro players, so she had to work more. 

She felt around for a bit before she grabbed someone. Mmm…not her husband, not her husband, NOT a man. Evelyn furrowed her brows. Nope, not her husband.

Blip! Blip!

Excitedly, Evelyn and Blip took the bags off and looked at each other and silently celebrated.

Number one again.

They looked to the couch and saw Mike and Ginny grinning at them.

Number two?

After the game was over, Sonny asked Mike and Ginny, “How did you two find each other so quick?”

Mike grabbed her wrist and held it up. “She used to play ball,” he reminded as Ginny waved her fingers.

“That’s not fair,” Blip complained.

“Why not,” Ginny challenged as she raised an eyebrow.

“Let them have it, babe,” Evelyn said. “We can’t win ‘em all.”

Truth be told, Evelyn was seething. She couldn’t knock them for using a trick she’s always used against other couples. But, she and Blip found each other in record time only to be beaten by Mike and Ginny due to _her_ having callused hands. It wasn’t cheating, but she understood exactly why those other couples wouldn’t let her play ‘Bag a Mate’ anymore.

They didn’t win the third game either. As of now, they were 1-2 against Mike and Ginny. 

They played a scavenger hunt game called Ribbon Run where they had to collect pieces of ribbon and tie it together to see who had the longest ribbon piece. Evelyn had the twins hide the ribbon pieces, so she and Blip wouldn’t know where they were. She had to admit, the boys hid them pretty well, but apparently not well enough since Mike and Ginny managed to collect fifty percent of the ribbons by themselves.

Mike and Ginny came second in “Kiss Off”, which again, was due to Mike’s beard. The object of the game was for the women to kiss the men as much as possible on their faces within thirty seconds. Evelyn handed out dark and light shades of lipstick so that they could count the kisses after the game was completed. The fact that Ginny and Mike still placed so high, despite over fifty percent of Mike’s face being covered made the other couples feel both surprised and uneasy.

Although they were pretty sure Evelyn and Blip were going to win the night, the fact that Mike and Ginny were 2-2 against them raised a few eyebrows. No couple managed to win multiple games this early against Blip and Evelyn nor did they ever have a true lead or get ties. It was still early, but that was how unusual this was for everyone.

Evelyn didn’t have particular order for the games, she was just pulling out of a hat. When she picked up the strip of paper, it was another kissing game.

“Who can kiss the longest without looking around,” Evelyn stated as she arched an eyebrow.

As Much as Evelyn hated to admit it, this was Sonny and Angie’s game hands down. She was all for PDA with Blip, but not on their level. Like, this seriously didn’t care who was watching. Sure, the game’s objective was to see who lasted the longest, but it played off of peoples insecurity of doing it of long in front of others for extended time. It was just pointless trying to beat them.

Or so she thought.

Knowing they had second in the bag, Evelyn tenderly wiped Blip’s lower lip and warmly smiled at him. Blip pecked her on the lips and grinned.

They turned to the other couples expecting to tell Sonny and Angie they could stop now, except…

Mike and Ginny were still in it to win it.

Or _were_ they?

Evelyn wasn’t sure if the two remembered they were still playing a game or not. Ginny’s hand clutched Mike’s lapel with one hand as her other hand rubbed the base of his neck. The younger woman opened her mouth wider to accommodate Mike’s tongue and…Evelyn could swear she saw Ginny’s eyes roll under closed eyelids. Mike firmly gripped her thigh as the other hand pulled her close.

Was that a _moan_?

“Well, damn,” Sonny said, impressed.

“ _Right_ ,” Both Evelyn and Blip mumbled. They impressed Sonny, of all people.

 _Wait_ , Sonny? 

Damn, now they were down 2-3 to Mike and Ginny. 

Reluctantly, two remaining couple part as they gave one another a smoldering look. Slowly, Ginny licked her lips, and then bit her bottom lip. Mike’s gaze lingered on her mouth momentarily before he turned his body to the other couples; his gaze on Ginny’s face this time.

“Next game?” Mike had yet to look away from his girlfriend. 

Ginny grinned at him as she looked at him while leaning comfortably into the couch.

“Shave Your Partner,” Evelyn said slowly. “The women will spray whip cream on the men’s face and shave it off, but we’ll be blindfolded,” she explained. “We only have two minutes.”

Ginny broke Mike’s gaze (Mike still had yet to look away from her) and directed her gaze at Evelyn. 

“Am I able to switch places with Mike,” she inquired. “And it’s not like we’ll have an advantage—as you can see, Mike has forgotten how to shave.”

That earned Ginny a glare that she didn’t acknowledge. 

Although it was hard to not notice Mike’s beard, it didn’t occur to Evelyn that his beard severely handicapped the two more so than it did the other games. Despite her competitive nature, the stay at home wife wouldn’t make them adhere to the gender rule. Mike’s beard was insane and if Ginny wanted to switch, Evelyn wasn’t going to forbid it.

“Yeah, sure,” Evelyn answered.

“You’re not worried about your makeup, babe?” 

Frantically, Ginny nodded and smiled. “No, it’ll be cool to have a whipped cream beard.” Heartily, Mike chuckled. “Besides, if we lose one more game because of your beard, I’m going to shave it for real myself.”

Protectively, Mike covered his face. “You wouldn’t dare, Baker.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “Try me.”

Mike frowned. “You _love_ the beard—you’d never harm it.”

“For the last time, old man: no, I do not.” Unsuccessfully, Ginny tried to bit back a smile as she looked away from her boyfriend.

“Yeah, you do.” He grinned at her.

“No, I don’t.” The others weren’t quite sure they believed her themselves.

Before the game began, Mike and Ginny took a picture together with their beards. 

They attempted to kiss and Mike got some whip cream on his beard.

“Rook, you got your beard all over me,” he complained.

Ginny laughed. “Now you see what I go through,” she quipped.

“Whatever,” he brushed off as he reapplied her white, creamy, and sweet beard. 

Straightening Ginny’s towel that covered her dress and making sure the clips wouldn’t fall off, Mike then blindfolded himself and picked up the spoon before he waited for the go ahead. 

“Ow…for a man who used to shave, how are you so bad at this,” Ginny grumbled. “Told you he forgot how to shave, Evelyn.”

At this, Evelyn laughed out loud. It was both at Ginny’s joke and the fact that she was playfully heckling Mike. 

“Let’s see you do this blindfolded,” he dared. “It’s a plastic spoon and I’m barely touching you, how much am I possibly hurting you?” Mike licked the whip cream off of his finger.

“You’re poking me,” she pointed out.

Mike grinned. “I thought you liked it when I poked you.”

Dusty burst out laughing. 

Ginny threw her head back and cackled, and then snorted. 

“Whoa there,” Mike quipped.

“I do,” Ginny replied, after she calmed down. “But, not with a plastic spoon, Lawson.”

“ _Oh_ …okay,” Mike nodded as a smile played on his lips. “My bad. Just making sure.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Sure you are.”

The timer beeped. 

“Mike and Ginny _again_ ,” Evelyn declared after she looked at everyone. They were now 2-4 against Mike and Ginny.

The two did a double high five before Mike blindly smacked Ginny’s ass with his right hand.

“Who’s bad at shaving again,” he taunted, and held a hand to his ear as he leaned towards Ginny.

“San Diego’s starting catcher and captain, number thirty six, Mike Lawson,” Ginny answered, and then blindly slapped his ass in returned.

Mike hissed, and then the two grinned at each other.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow, and then looked at Blip. _What the fuck_?

They played four more games with Mike and Ginny taking three of the last remaining four. 

Sonny and Angie took first place in the mix and match clothing game. The objective was to see who was best dress after they threw on random articles of clothing. Blip and Evelyn managed to come in second for that game, where and Mike and Ginny placed third. The games where the newest couple placed first, Blip and Evelyn were second. 

Ginny and Mike switched places again with the game “Key to Your Heart” where the men were supposed to eat food off of a string. Evelyn never seen anyone eat so fast—not even Sonny, and he was known to scarf down food. Evelyn wasn’t even sure that Sonny chewed when he ate and he managed to lose to Ginny. The key to her heart was definitely food. 

“I told you: we had this, old man,” Ginny reminded after she took off her blindfold. 

“My bad, rook,” Mike said, and then brought his hands to his chest. “It’s just that no one has ever had a real lead on Evelyn and Blip.”

“The game ain’t over yet, Lawson,” Blip reminded.

Ginny laughed and said to Mike, “It’s cute that they still have hope.”

This time, Blip looked at Evelyn. “Is she really throwing shots at us right now?”

“It is so **on** , Blip.” Evelyn’s hands were balled as she glared at the winning couple. This has n _ever_ happened before. They had a reputation to maintain.

Blip switched the game box for the questions box.

“I’m going carry my weight this time around,” Mike remarked as he rubbed his hands together. He didn’t expect his beard to be a liability and that they’d have to rely on Ginny in order to have an honest shot in some games.

Ginny licked her lips, and then suggestively looked at Mike. “Old man, you know I don’t mind _carrying_ your weight.” She winked.

“Oh, don’t I know.” 

These two were downright _shameless_. 

“Are you two sure you want to do this,” Lindsey genuinely asked. Sure, they killed it at the gaming portion, but the questions tended to be killers. She had no idea how long they’d been together, but it was no where near how long the other couples in the room had been partnered. 

It was almost unfair for them to be playing.

“Yeah, this could get really intense,” Trina agreed.

Mike looked at Ginny.

“You’re still doubting me, Lawson?” Disbelieving, Ginny shook her head, and then looked at Evelyn and Blip. “Let’s do this.”

“Okay…” Evelyn shrugged.

The point system was different this time around and if an answer could have multiple answers, an additional two points were added. The first answer was worth ten points if both partners got it correct and five if only one got it correct. For every wrong answer, a point, at minimum, was deducted. Both parties answered the questions, and then when their turn came up, they took turns answering before showing their boards.

After Evelyn separated the men and women so that they sat across from each other, Blip handed out the boards and dry erase markers.

Evelyn pulled out the question and read it, “What food does your significant others dislike the most?”

Immediately, Mike chuckled as he threw his head back, “Hooooooooo….”

Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Mike, just answer the damn question,” Evelyn playfully chastised.

Stubbs and Lindsey went first before they moved onto Mike and Ginny. 

“Mike dislikes Liver,” she replied, and then rolled her eyes as she stared at the catcher.

“Baker, **_LOATHES_** cilantro. She can go on thirty minute rants about how much she **_LOATHES_** cilantro at minimum. One does not mention cilantro without Ginny going on a tirade about it—you’d think it _did_ something to her.”

Ginny threw her hands up as she held her board in one hand. “Yes—it _exists_. It shouldn’t have been created in the first place. There is literally nothing you could ‘season’ cilantro with that it doesn’t destroy. You know….the best use of cilantro is in the trash where it belongs…”

Mike guffawed as he held his stomach and fell against the couch. Tears streamed down his cheeks into his beard as his face turned red due to laughing so hard.

“…like why does anyone _voluntarily_ ‘season’ their food with cilantro…”

Mike’s laughter turned silent as he practically struggled to breath while Ginny ranted.

“…I’d rather eat day old fries than eat a freshly cook meal with cilantro in it— _week_ old fries…”

Mike gasped for breath as he sniffed.

“…who eats poison for fun…”

Ginny abruptly stopped as Mike continued laughing. They waited for him to gain his composure before another round of laughter engulfed him.

“I’m sorry…” his chuckles mostly subsided as he gave his answer, and then flipped his board, which matched Ginny’s.

Admittedly, that was an easy question. For someone who’s been together as long as Mike and Ginny has, there was no way in hell they wouldn’t have known that answer (Evelyn still had no clue how long they’d been together).

The other couples gave their answers. Most of the couples got the answers correct, but Trina confused Dusty’s second most disliked food with his first and Stubbs honestly didn’t know since Lindsey was extremely critical of most food.

“Favorite movie?”

Mike grinned. “Ginny’s favorite movie is ‘Singing in the Rain,’” he answered. 

“Mike’s is Stars Wars: The Empire Strikes Back,” Ginny answered, and then flipped her board with identical answers.

Another easy question.

“Favorite TV show?”

Mike’s was _Golden Girls_ and Ginny’s was _In Living Color_. 

Almost everyone got their answers correct minus Trina and Stubbs due to missing their first answers.

“Golden Girls, really?” Dusty grinned.

“You've clearly never seen it,” Mike remarked unashamedly. 

Evelyn excitedly squealed at the next batch of questions.

“How do you know your spouse is in the mood for making love?”

It was Ginny’s turn to laugh.

“What?” Mike somewhat insecurely smiled as he looked at her. 

Ginny shook her head. “You know what,” she declared. 

After Lindsey and Stubbs answered, they kissed at their correct answers. 

Ginny manically grinned at the board, and then Mike, whose facial expression mirrored hers. 

“When Mike is in the mood to make love,” she cackled for a moment, and then wiped the tears from her face. “He rubs me with his beard.”

Mike grinned as he licked his lips. “When Ginny is in the mood, she **_plays_** with my beard.”

Ginny rolled her eyes as she fought to suppress a smile.

“Sounds like someone loves the beard,” Sonny quipped.

Just as Mike said, “ **See**?” Ginny looked at Sonny and said, “ _Really_?”

Sonny held up his hands and said, “I’m not in this.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the pitcher as she waited for the new question after everyone finished.

“Who would you say is better when it comes to making love, you or your partner?”

Both of their boards read: Mike.

“It’s not even that Mike has more years on me, he literally spends half of the game reading people,” Ginny stated. “If you’re a catcher and bad at sex, either you’re a terrible catcher OR you’re just selfish in the sack.” 

Evelyn and Blip got this one wrong; they both insisted that the other one was the better lover. Lindsey and Stubbs agreed that it was Stubbs. Trina and Dusty both chose themselves with them eventually agreeing that Trina was the better partner. Sonny and Angie agreed that it was Angie.

“A woman freakier than myself,” Sonny sighed as he held a hand to his heart and closed his eyes. “Mmm!”

“Sonny, no offense…” Evelyn said as she looked at the two. “But, _eww_.”

“Who is the dominating partner in the bedroom?”

It was Stubbs again for the first couple.

Mike and Ginny grinned at each other. Their boards read: Ginny.

This raised the eyebrows of the other couples. It was clear that she was the assertive type, but apparently, it wasn’t just in public. What was also interesting was that the role had been flipped when Mike was with Rachel. Since Mike was such a dominating person in most other aspects of his life, the other couples naturally assumed he’d be the same way with Ginny as well.

Admittedly, it was surprising that Ginny and Mike played the first round so well. They were the newest couple, but it had nothing to do with _knowing_ your partner. With the second round, these were all knowledge based that either you had to be told and/or observed. As of yet, they hadn’t gotten any wrong or were even close to being unsure about their answers.

Obviously, they were super into each other, which was a gross understatement. But, this was to be expected in a new relationship. Yet, there were other clues that the other couples were starting to piece together that maybe Ginny and Mike weren’t at a disadvantage with the questions. That maybe they could even win the whole thing because they knew each other very well. Well, that last part was foolish. There was no way they were going to win the whole game. There was too much shit they didn’t know about each other and it didn’t matter how into one another they were, their relatively short history wasn’t going to overcome that.

They started to doubt themselves when Evelyn asked, “What’s your partner’s shoe size?”

Mike frowned and looked at Evelyn, “Tennis shoes or heels?”

“Now you’re just showing out,” Dusty quipped.

Mike shrugged as he held his hands in front of him. “What?”

“As many as you can name,” Evelyn reminded. “But, remember…if you get it wrong.…”

“Like he’s getting that wrong,” Sonny said incredulously. 

He didn’t.

Any doubt they had that Mike and Ginny were going to win was vaporized when Evelyn read, “On what street did you partner live on as a child” and neither were stumped by the question.

Confidently, Mike scribbled his answer as Ginny concentrated and her answer increasingly got longer and longer.

“Are you writing a novel over there, rookie?” Ginny pursed her lips and gave Mike a pointed looked.

She then quipped, “Only because you’ve lived in a thousand places.”

“Noooooo,” he laughed as he rubbed his beard. “You don’t remember them all.”

Ginny giggled. “I doubt even you remember most of them, old man.”

When their turn came out, Mike said, “Canterbury Dr.” He then reminded Ginny, “You do know we lose a point for every one you get wrong?”

“No, three,” Evelyn corrected. “For this one, it’s three.”

“And two for every one we get  right,” Ginny pointed out. “I can’t believe you still doubt me.” She shook her head, and then excitedly smiled as she read. “You lived in Poway twice: the first time on Oleandar Dr., and then Soledad Canyon Dr.,” she stated as Mike checked his list while Blip confirmed the answers as well. Mike wrote out a list of streets he previously lived on since Ginny was going for ambitious even attempting to list them. Ginny stated the city, and then the street names: Juniper Hills RD, El Caminito Rd, Whitewood Ave, Palo Verde Dr., Casimir Ave, Mariposa LN, and Winthrop Dr. were the ones she was confident about.

Slacked jawed and lost for words, the other couples stared at Ginny, but the bartender didn’t pay them any mind.

“I know those were right,” she said without a second thought as she looked at her board. She weighed whether or not she should take a chance and read the other street names. 

“They were,” Mike confirmed as he gazed at the younger woman.

Ginny held a finger up, and then her hoarse, breathy laugh filled the air. “I’m _mostly_ sure about these, so I may get one or two wrong, but we have a pretty comfortable lead so what the hell…” Ginny shrugged. Between each answer, she laughed as Mike gave her a goofy grin and stared at her lovingly. “Arroyo Rd, Cardary Ave, N. Puente Ave, Parkway Casabasas, and San Francisquito Canyon Rd.” 

In disbelief, Blip shook his head. “That’s… _correct_. They’re all correct.”

Ginny pumped her fists in celebration. “Yeah! Suck it, Lawson!” She pointed at Mike and taunted him.

“We’re on the same team,” he stated, as humor filled his voice.

Ginny pointed at him again, “Doesn’t matter; you doubted me.”

Admittedly, Mike was surprised that Ginny remembered many of the streets he lived on as a child. She was right, he didn’t remember most of the places he lived due to how often they moved, but he was surprised she remembered many of the ones he told her about. Granted, they talked a lot about where he stayed as a child due to baseball and she easily recalled many places when they conversed about them. Their conversations about baseball whether they referenced their childhoods or present day were emotionally charged and lasted for hours. But, still…

(If Mike were honest with himself, which he was when it came to Ginny, he’d admit that if their places were switched, he’d be able to recall all of the places she’d lived as a child if she’d moved around like he did)

Although the couples continued to play, it was official: Ginny and Mike dethroned Blip and Evelyn.

There was no way in hell anyone was going to catch up to them or that Mike and Ginny would miss enough answers to lose. To be honest, they rarely missed any. It got to the point where the others were surprised when they did miss an answer.

“Who does the most work around the house?”

Stereotypically, all of the women, except for Ginny did the most work around the house, so no one got that answer wrong.

“You two _live_ together,” Trina asked.

At the same time, Mike and Ginny answered.

“Yes,” Mike said.

“No,” Ginny replied.

Mike tilted his head as he looked his girlfriend. “I’m pretty sure we live together, rook.”

“Sure, I stay over there a lot, but we don’t live together,” Ginny clarified.

Mike laughed as he squinted his eyes at her. “Baker, for the past three months, you’ve been at your place like a total of five days—we live together.”

“Because you won’t let me go home,” she declared. 

At this, Mike scoffed. “So, that’s what we’re going with? What about when you stay at my place when I’m out of town?”

Emphatically, Ginny nodded. “I suffer from some weird form of Stockholm syndrome,” she explained.

“ _Really_?” The other couples looked at each other. Was this some weird foreplay going on right now? They were pretty sure Mike and Ginny were flirting even though they couldn’t explain how they knew it. “Some _weird_ form of Stockholm Syndrome?”

“Yep,” Ginny replied. “I’m so used to staying at your place that my apartment feels strange and yours feels like home.” 

Leaning forward, Mike rested his elbows on his knees. “Probably because we _live_ together,” he stated. Stubbornly, Ginny nodded no, which made Mike laugh. “Yeah, we do, and you should just break your contract. I’ll pay whatever fees they charge you—I’m already paying your rent, it’s practically a pimped out storage unit with barely anything stored in it.”

“Pimped out storage unit,” Ginny repeated as she laughed.

_What the hell was going on?_

Just two days ago, the other couples thought Mike was completely and utterly still heartbroken by Rachel and fucking any young woman who breathed. If you were to tell them that, in no uncertain terms, Mike had moved on and was living with his new girlfriend who he knew like the back of his hand and clearly adored, they would call you a liar and laugh in your face.

Mike Lawson? _The Mike Lawson_?

No way in hell.

But, here they were, stuck in some Twilight Zone and, honestly, they couldn’t be happier for him.

They called the game after the pet peeves questions as Mike and Ginny got caught up in some weird flirtation/banter dynamic. They went from sitting on couches that faced one another to standing in front of one another as gave each other shit for things that didn’t really bother them.

“Oh my God,” Mike laughed as he threw back his head. “How could I forget: you _always_ interrupt me.”

Shocked, Ginny gasped, “I do _not_ interrupt you!”

Mike raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

“That—that _doesn’t_ count!” Ginny’s unconsciously mimicked Mike’s stance. “Fine! **_My_** pet peeve is…umm…umm…your explanations go on for far too long—far, faaaar too long, old man.”

“We said pet peeves,” Blip pointed out. “Not things that secretly turn you two _on_.”

“We’re _not_ turned on,” they both denied at the same time.

Sonny chuckled as he looked at the two. “Sureeeee….”

Ginny rubbed Mike’s beard as he rubbed his beard against her hand.

They stopped when they realized what they were doing.

-

“So, what position did you play, Ginny,” Dusty inquired.

Ginny grinned as she ran her fingers through Mike’s hair. “Pitcher,” she answered.

Blip shook his head. “That explains sooooo much…”

Sonny was intrigued, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Mike answered for her, clearly excited to talk about Ginny’s pitching days. He whipped out his phone, and then looked at Ginny. “Can I show him?”

Ginny rubbed her temple and sighed. “Fine.” Mike raised an eyebrow at her reaction. “Seriously, it’s fine,” she assured. 

Dusty, Stubbs, Blip, Evelyn, and Angie all wanted to look as well, so they watched it on a laptop instead that Evelyn brought into the living room. 

Mike showed the interested parties clips of Ginny pitching in college and even some rare clips of her when she was in high school (in shock, Ginny looked at Mike and wondered how he found those clips—she couldn’t even find those clips). The veteran catcher gushed about Ginny’s skill set and baseball intelligence as he pointed out specific plays and her part in them. 

“You threw a screwball,” Sonny asked in disbelief.

Ginny nodded. 

“Who _are_ you, woman?”

Mike perked up. “Right? That’s what I’ve been asking.”

-

“Oh my God, that’s _so_ precious,” Angie gushed.

“I know, right.” Warmly, Ginny smiled at her screensaver.

It was a picture of Mike and her cat Padre. The two were both asleep. Mike fell asleep on his back and Padre nodded off on the catcher’s chest while his tiny head rested on Mike’s beard. 

“What’s his name?”

“Padre,” she answered. She threw Angie a look. “I wasn't lying when I said the Padres were my favorite team.”

Angie looked adoringly at the picture. “What? Your family big Padre fans?”

Ginny blushed. “No. I was a fan of Mike’s, and then became a fan of the team.”

At this, Angie laughed out loud. “Isn’t that how it always goes in our situation?” Angie thought about her statement for a moment. “Well, you were a fan long before you two met.”

“Long, long before we met…” 

Sonny looked over Angie’s shoulder. “ **Awww** ….” He rubbed the screen as if he were rubbing the cat. “Look at the kitty. I’m surprised Mike’s beard didn’t eat it.”

“Aren’t we all,” Ginny quipped.

Sonny pointed at her. “Hey, you _love_ the beard.”

“Shut up!” Sonny laughed at her, and then sipped his beer.

Sonny then frowned as Dusty appeared next to him. “Doesn’t Mike hate cats?”

Sonny agreed, “I was just thinking the same thing. Didn’t he break up with that one girl because of that?”

Catching the tail end of the conversation, Mike asked as he walked back into the room, “Broke up with who because of what?” Directing his gaze towards Ginny’s screensaver, Mike then said to his girlfriend, “Another reason why you’re in denial about us living together: Padre LIVES at my place.”

Dusty and Sonny looked at each other.

“Padre likes your space better,” she rationalized. “He can run around more and jump off of higher places—that is like... cat heaven.”

“Oh, come on.” Mike waved off his reasons as he shook his head. “Now, you're just in full blown denial, rook: we’re living together, accept it.”

“Don’t you hate cats, Mike,” Stubbs asked as he followed the conversation himself.

“Yeah, but Padre’s cool,” he said as he smiled at the other picture Ginny pulled up of Mike and Padre. This time Mike sat upright as Padre pawed his beard. He intensely stared at the cat.

Mike grinned. “ _Even_ animals love the beard.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure he thought it was a predator.”

“Whatever.” He took Ginny’s phone and scrolled through pictures of him and the orange cat

-

The couples were back at the dinner table and as they ate dessert, they chatted.

“How long have you and Mike been together?” Evelyn pointed her fork at Ginny, and then Mike. She took another bit of her pie.

“Umm…a little over three months,” Ginny answered after she and Mike shared a look, and then laughed. Apparently, they were having a silent conversation that had nothing to do with the topic at hand. Ginny rolled her eyes, and then fed Mike a piece of her pie before she wiped his mouth. She gently tugged on his beard.

Trina snorted, “No, seriously.” 

Mike and Ginny looked Trina, and then each other. “Seriously,” Ginny replied. 

Evelyn and Blip exchanged glances. Did they just get beat by a couple who’d only been together a quarter of the year?

 _Three months_? _A little over three months_?

“What in the hell,” Evelyn mumbled. “Are you telling me they just wiped the floor with our asses and have only been together three months?” Evelyn looked at Blip and the rest of the couples—based off of their facial expressions, they shared the same sentiments. 

 _Who in the hell was this woman_?

-

Mike and Ginny were they last to leave as they insisted on helping Blip and Evelyn straighten up.

Evelyn took Mike to the den and closed the door.

Before Mike could get a word out, Evelyn said, “You betta marry that girl, Mike. I swear to God…”

“Ev, we’ve only been together for three mon—“

Evelyn slapped his arm. “I don’t mean _now,_ ” she clarified.

“Yeah, that wouldn’t make sense,” Mike said as he nervously smiled. _Was he seriously considering proposing_? “I mean we haven’t been together that long and Ginny’s young,” he thought out loud. “We’re technically living together—not officially, and I haven’t even told her I loved her yet…”

Evelyn widened her eyes. _Oh my God, he’s in love with her_. 

What did she do to deserve this abundance of tea?

But, Evelyn Sanders wasn’t one to question the Lord’s work and silenced her thoughts.“I should tell Ginny I love her first before even thinking about marriage,” he said to himself. It was as if he forgot Evelyn was in the room. “But, what if it’s too soon? I don’t want to scare her off….”

Evelyn grabbed the catcher’s face and held it still. “Mike, sweetie…”

Mike looked at her. “Yeah?”

“Take it one step at a time, okay?”

Mike nodded. “Okay.”

“Tell her you love her,” she ordered.

“But, what if—“

Evelyn smiled. “I may not know Ginny as well as you do—actually, I don’t think anyone know Ginny well as you do, but I know I can speak for everyone here tonight when I say: it’s obvious she feels the same way.”

“Really?” Evelyn’s heart slightly constricted. She didn’t think she’s ever seen Mike look this young: worried about if his girlfriend felt as deeply and intensely about him as he did about her.

“Really,” she promised.

Euphoric, Mike smiled at her confirmation.

“Alright,” he said, and then took a deep breath. “I’m going to tell her I love her.”

As Mike prepared to leave the room, Evelyn grabbed his arm.

“Just that,” she said. “ _No_ proposing.” 

“I’m not going to propose,” Mike stated, and then grinned as he shook his head. “It’s too early for that." 

Evelyn noticed that Mike didn’t say he wasn’t ready for marriage.

Oh, brother…

He was going to propose. Maybe not tomorrow, the day after that, or the next week, but Evelyn Sanders had a feeling that Mike Lawson would be down on bended knee very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my rationale for Mike and Ginny's intense relationship: Mike has clearly fallen completely in love with Ginny in three months in cannon, so imagine if he could actually be with her? He'd be a goner. And Ginny was super low key about her feelings, but whether or not her feelings are as intense as Mike's, they are clearly intense and she's wants him something fierce. So, they'd fall in love in three months. Now as to when Mike would propose, we will see...lol


	7. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny never picks up the ball; Will is pressured into pursuing baseball.

Blip checked his phone and groaned under his breath.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Evelyn wrapped her arm around Blip’s side, and then squeezed his side.

In frustration, the outfielder sighed as he put away his phone. “I’ve been trying to reach Mike all day and he’s not answering. And now it’s going straight to voicemail.”

Evelyn shrugged. “He probably wit some girl,” she said.

Blip rolled his eyes. “That’s the problem: he’s always with some girl.”

“And I told you that I could take care of that, but who told me not to interfere?” Evelyn threw an accusing look at Blip. “That man is heartbroken and I know a few women who can help him get over Rachel.”

“And if one of your little friends gets their heart broken by Mike, who are you going to blame?” Blip shot a look at her. Guiltily, Evelyn looked away. “Exactly.” Blip sighed again. “He’s just going to have to move on at his own pace.”

“It’s been three years,” Evelyn complained.

“They were together for eight,” Blip pointed out. “I don’t agree with how Mike is handling their divorce—self destructing mainly—but, he did love Rachel. He’s been taking her leaving hard ever since she left.”

“I just want Mike to be happy.” And she did. Mike was like family to her—Mike was family. But, he was lonely and heartbroken and finding companionship in between the legs of countless women.

Evelyn was unsure if Mike couldn’t move on from Rachel or wouldn’t. It was obvious that he was still in love with his ex-wife and Evelyn didn’t know how to help him with that. Admittedly, she did want to hook him up with some friends of hers, but Mike seemed hellbent on having one night stands or no strings attached sex.

“Me too, babe, me too…” Blip rested a hand on her thigh and squeezed.

Will walked into the living room and clapped his hands together. “I’m ready to go.”

“Took you long enough…Willie.” Blip smirked as Will’s dismay at the nickname.

Blip and Will met their freshman year of college.

Although Blip had a full scholarship, Will had to try out and was subsequently dropped their sophomore year. During this time, they became pretty good friends before drifting away after Blip was drafted into the league.

Despite trying out, Will told Blip that he didn’t like baseball, which honestly speaking, wasn’t shocking to Blip. Will displayed an abundance of knowledgeable about it the game and was a decent enough player, but his heart was never in it. That much people could pick up after playing a game or practicing with him. Even then, he didn’t have the talent to even make it to the majors—hell, even the minors, which Will knew as well. Although Will Baker previously rebelled against his father, apparently, he was trying to gain some goodwill with the patriarch by re-investing himself in baseball, but ultimately, his indifference to the sport won out in the end.

Now Will’s sister on the other hand, live and breathed baseball, well, at least, on a recreational level. Ginny was the superfan. Whatever free time Will had, he taught Ginny how to pitch which she then went out and tried out for the softball team.

She was pretty good too. Ginny won all types of awards and eventually got a full ride to college due to her athleticism, but baseball was her first love. But, her father never let her touch the ball all while forcing Will to stick with baseball so that he could live vicariously through his own son. Blip believed that Bill Baker should’ve trained Ginny, especially since she was clearly the more two sibling between the two. Granted she wouldn’t have made it to the MLB—that was ridiculous—but the patriarch wasted time training a player who didn’t give a shit about the game he loved rather than training a player who would’ve greatly benefitted from his direction.

When Blip met Ginny, he was surprised about her enthusiasm and knowledge about the baseball, which far surpassed Will’s. Will knew a lot of historical facts and obscure facts. Ginny knew past, present, and the way the league was trending.

They’d only met a handful of times, but she’d left one hell of an impression on him.

And she was the hugest Mike Lawson fan he’d ever met. Granted it was sexist, but most of the young women he met were only interested in baseball because of their boyfriends or how good a player looked, but Ginny…she could tell you everything about Mike and you could tell she appreciative him a baseball perspective. Blip wouldn’t say purely baseball perspective because it was obvious she had a thing for the catcher, but she did love the game nevertheless, so he couldn’t knock her crush.

A few months back, Blip and Will bumped into each other and have been catching up every since then.

“Ginny apologizes, but said she can’t come,” Will said. “She said she’s tired.”

“But, didn’t she leave early last night,” Evelyn pointed out.

“Yeah, she wasn’t even there that long,” Blip agreed.

“No, she wasn’t with us that long,” Blip reminded. “She left at 12:30.”

“Really?”

“Yep.” Will showed them the text.

It read: calling it a night, big bro, see you tomorrow.

Ginny had gotten a job offer in a town neighboring San Diego and recently moved in with Will a few weeks back. She was staying with her older brother until she found a place of her own.

Last night, all four went out partying before Ginny separated from the group before eventually going home. She called Will to let him know she got home safely and was going to bed. Will left with the Sanders and spent the night over their place. Gabs and Marcus were at a sleep over.

“That girl needs to get laid,” Evelyn remarked.

Will shipped his head and looked at Evelyn. “Hey, that’s my sister you’re talking about.”

“And?” The three got into the car. “You know it, I know, and Blip knows it. All Ginny does is work and sleep. And the one night she finally allowed herself to have fun and possibly have hot sex with some hot stranger, she goes home and goes to bed. Now, she’s canceling lunch on us? If I have to, I will drag her ass out of bed and make her enjoy San Diego.”

Will chuckled at Evelyn’s passion.

“Well, one thing that will get her out of bed is the chance to meet Mike,” Will pointed out. Evelyn and Blip had invited Will to chill with them later on that day and casually mentioned that Mike would be there too.

“Oh yeah…” Blip agreed. “You’re a genius, Willie.”

“Man, you better quit it with that Willie stuff.” Will glared at Blip to which the pro baller just smiled.

“What about Mike,” Evelyn inquired as she looked between both men. “I want to know.”

“Besides the fact that Ginny idolizes him,” Will began. “She’s had the hugest crush on him since she was like…12. She still has his poster up on her bedroom wall at home and won’t let our mom take it down.” Will laughed. “It doesn’t matter how tired Ginny is, she’s not passing up an opportunity to meet Mike Lawson.”

“So, we force her to go to lunch with us by casually mentioning that Mike will be there?” Evelyn excitedly clapped at the plan. After she settled down, she said. “That’s one hell of a crush though. Now, old Mike I can understand, but new Mike…” The petite woman gestured to her face as she frowned. “He looks like a lumberjack or something.”

As Evelyn spoke, Blip looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

“What?”

Will laughed. “Ginny claims she doesn’t like it, but she secretly digs it.”

“Ev, we’re going to talk about you and _old_ Mike later on,” Blip said.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

-

Will opened and the door, and then walked in with Evelyn and Blip behind him.

“I think she’s up,” he said in a somewhat low voice.

Just as Will spoke, Ginny walked out of her room. Her curls were a mess and she wore shorts that could pass as panties and a thin, raggedy tank top.

“Wiiiilllll,” Ginny said with a smile plastered on her face. "I thought you were going to be out all day.”

Faux casually, she brushed a band through her hair.

Suspiciously, Evelyn looked at the younger woman.

“I had to come back and change,” he answered as he then hugged his sister. Affectionately, she hugged him back.

“Makes sense.” Ginny nodded. “Hey Blip and Ev. Sorry I abandoned you all last night and…cancelled today."

“No, it’s fine,” Evelyn said placatingly. “It’s just a shame; Mike Lawson is stopping by tonight and Will told us that you were somewhat of a fan.”

“Huge fan,” Will corrected.

Ginny blushed. “Huge fan is an overstatement. I think Mike is a good player and a teammate, but huge fan….” She laughed.

Will frowned. “G, you’re the biggest Mike Lawson fan I know,” Will remarked. “You made dad take you to a Padres game because you had to see him play in person, you still carry his rookie card, AND you won’t let mom take down his poster back at ho—“

“I knew it!” Ginny glared at her brother as the man in question strutted out of her bedroom. Mike was currently sans shirt, barefoot, and his pants were unbuttoned. Arrogantly, Mike grinned at the younger woman.

Blip and Will’s jaws dropped as Evelyn's eyes widened and, excitedly, looked between the Mike and Ginny.

"So, Ginny did get laid...by Mike," Evelyn giddily whispered to her husband.

“Old man, my brother doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Ginny lied. “I did not have your poster on my wall.”

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Baker." Mike put on his button up and left it unbuttoned. "I don't know what's more damning: the fact that you still have the poster up or that you still carry my rookie card around."

"It's not damning because it's not true," she insisted. 

Mike nodded. "Sure, sure, we'll go with that."

"Because it's the truth." Ginny make a face at him.

At this, Mike widely grinned as he crossed his arms. He laughed at Ginny when she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever..." She faced Blip, Will, and Evelyn again.

"So, how did you two meet?" Evelyn pointed to Mike and Ginny.

"At a party," Mike answered, and then elaborated who hosted.

"I didn't see you there," Blip stated.

"I was fashionably late," he quipped. "And then accidentally spilt my drink on Baker not long afterwards."

Ginny made air quotes as she said, "Accidentally."

Will was still processing that his baby sister went home with Mike Lawson. The Mike Lawson.

"So, you didn't go to bed early?"

Ginny cleared her throat. "I was taken to bed early."

Evelyn and Blip coughed to cover their laughs.

"And you're tired because of your...late night."

"Early night," Evelyn corrected, and then hid her smirk before her hand.

"We actually haven't been to sleep," Ginny informed, and then yawned as if her body was reminding her of how tired she was. 

Evelyn yelped.

"Oh no," Ginny said in realization. "I mean, we...did it, but we couldn't get to sleep and Mike made watch 'Stranger Things' with him."

"Damn right," he replied. "I can't believe you hadn't seen it until today. Eleven is everything."

"You got that right," Blip agreed. 

Ginny affectionately shook her head. 

"So, what are you two up now," Evelyn asked.

"Mike's making a food run, and then we're finishing 'Stranger Things,'" Ginny explained. 

In disbelief, Evelyn and Blip stared at Mike. First he was flirtatious and playful with Ginny, then he stayed up and watched TV in bed with her, and now he's making a food run so they could finish said marathon?

This isn't his M.O.--by a long shot.

"Come have lunch with us, G--you and Mike," Will said.

Will seemed mostly cool with the situation, but the other part of him was being a protective big brother and didn't want to think that there'd be a repeat performance in his place of whatever happened the night before while he was out eating. 

Ginny's stomach grumbled.

Mike guffawed. "How are you this hungry? You had like six chulupas this morning."

"And you made sure I burned off each and every one of them," she quipped.

Mike shamelessly grinned as he gazed at Ginny. 

"Do you two want to have lunch or not?"

-

"Old man, if you reach for my bacon one more time, you will lose your hand." Ginny successively slapped Mike's hand away from her food.

He frowned and rubbed his hand. "Ow..."

"That's what you get," she said sternly. "No more warnings."

"You literally have a whole plate of bacon--that's just selfish not to share."

"Your point?"

In amusement, Evelyn and Blip stared at the catcher and former softball player. Mike had one arm draped across the back of Ginny's seat as the two sat close together.

Will sat on the other side of Ginny and tried to steal her bacon as well.

"Will, I swear to God..." She stabbed her brother with her fork. "You already know better, I don't know why you acting brand new."

"Damn, G, how are you this defensive over food?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out. "Because I am."

-

"So, Ginny, what are you doing tonight," Evelyn began. 

"Oh yeah," Mike said as he was reminded of his plans with the Sanders. "Come hang out with us tonight."

Ginny groaned, and then laid her head on Mike's shoulder as she snuggled against him. "I'm tired, I'm gong to be dead on my feet."

Mike kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine, Baker," he promised. 

Blindly, Evelyn tapped Blip's arm as she herself was about three seconds from hyperventilating. 

"What a time to be alive," she said under her breath.

-

Ginny ended up joining Mike and her brother at the Sanders residence. 

-

An hour and a half after they arrived, she and Mike were passed out on the couch; he held Ginny in his arms as she loudly snored on his chest.


	8. To Act on Desire First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU. Ginny thinks Livan is cooler--Mike has something to say about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike is a senior and 18  
> Ginny is a sophomore and 16  
> Blip and Evelyn are juniors and 17

“I had sex with Mike, “Ginny blurted out.

Instantly, Evelyn froze and stared at the pitch. “You had _what_ with Mike?”

“ _Ev_ ,” Ginny chastised, and then bit her lip and looked down at her lap. 

“I just want to make sure I heard you correctly…because _wow. Woooow._ ” For the longest, Mike and Ginny have been doing their little song and dance about being ‘just friends’ and teammates, but Evelyn never bought it. She believed it was just a matter of when and not if something happened. Of all of the things Evelyn expected to happen between Mike and Ginny, she wouldn’t have ever guessed they would’ve had sex first.

Kissing, feeling each up, things going a little too far, but not that far—Evelyn just knew she was going to hear about one of those things first. But, _sex_? Like… _fucking_? _Actual_ penetration? 

She was flabbergasted and almost at a loss for words. 

 _Almost_. 

“ _I know_ ,” Ginny agreed. Gloomily, she sighed. 

Alert, Evelyn looked at the younger girl.

“Wait…Mike didn’t force himself on you, did he?” Eyes filled with concern, she waited for Ginny to answer.

Shocked, Ginny said, “ **No** — _God no_. It wasn’t like that—Mike would _never_.” Emphatically she shook her head. “God, I swear he asked me like a million times if I was sure about it.”

Due to Ginny’s adamant defense and it’s apparent sincerity that Mike wouldn’t cross such a line, Evelyn relaxed. Although Ginny and Mike were very close, Evelyn knew that Ginny would never blindly defend him no matter how much she liked him. Hell, she gave her ex boyfriend Trevor hell for trying to pressure her into having sex.

It was one of the reasons Evelyn respected Mike and Ginny’s friendship and enjoyed Mike as a person: not only did he respect the people’s boundaries, he defended them as well. Despite this, you just never knew about some people. Some were all talk and others just felt entitled for whatever reason. It was good to know that Mike was one of the good ones when all was said and done. 

Evelyn kind of felt like a big sister to Ginny at times. Although Ginny was technically “closer” to Blip since they were friends first and both lived and breathed baseball, Evelyn and Ginny just _got_ each other. It didn’t matter that Evelyn was a girlie girl and Ginny was viewed as one of the guys (but, now really), they clicked from day one. Well, not really, but after they had a real conversation about their love of The Killers (and Brandon Flowers’ sex ass because…that was one fine white boy if Evelyn may so say herself), they were instantly BFF’s. 

At first she was jealous of Ginny: a girl on a baseball team with her man? Sure, Evelyn knew that she was also on the baseball team with other males, but Evelyn wasn't dating them, now was she? Blip was prime rib, okay? What teenaged girl wouldn’t want her man? Blip assured her that Ginny only cared about playing baseball. Hell, she even shot down several teammates already and flat out stated she had a no ball players rule. After observing Ginny interacting with Blip and the other teammates, Evelyn realized it was foolish to be jealous of her. Ginny really did just want to play ball and genuinely wasn't interested in Blip. For a second, it kind of offended her “What was wrong with her man?”

Realizing that she was being irrational, Evelyn dropped any hesitance and distrust of the younger woman and reached out to her. Although playful baseball was when Ginny felt most at ease, she surely needed other interactions besides male interaction all day. Evelyn knew how guys could get and, no matter how comfortable the pitcher felt around them, she doubted Ginny felt that comfortable around them.

And she was right. 

Ginny gave a sigh of relief to have female interaction and they’ve been as thick as thieves every since then.

Well, not as thick as her and Mike (apparently). 

It caused a bit of commotion when Ginny was brought up to varsity shortly before the midway point in the season. There was already lot of chatter that she was playing in the first place, and then to move her up to varsity after having an unofficial rule about underclassmen having to play for their respective freshmen or sophomore squads? Yeah, many were upset about that.

Despite her initial struggle the first game, Ginny got it together and made every critic eat their words by the second. She proved that she earned that exemption and that she most definitely deserved to be on varsity.

Her success had been set into motion by Mike (and Blip for even suggesting Mike should step in in the first place, but details). Whatever he said to Ginny really set a fire under her ass. When he spoke, she listened and when she wanted to go with her gut instead, he respected her instincts even if she was wrong. Mike was truly a great captain, but when it came to Ginny, they honestly got each other—more so than Evelyn and Ginny got one another. 

Shortly after Ginny was brought up, the two were like two peas in a pod. They had inside jokes, communicated with just looks, knew when they other one was lying based off of the smallest shit—hell, they were even experts in one another before the season even ended.

Evelyn knew they had a thing for each other no matter how much they denied it.

But, not only was he the captain, he was a junior and she was _just_ a rookie freshman. 

And now, a year later, they crossed that line in a major way.

“So, what’s got you all mopey? Evelyn softly rubbed Ginny’s shoulder.

“I’m scared, Ev,” she admitted. “Mike is my best friend and…I—I don't want to lose him.”

“Why would you lose him,” Evelyn questioned. 

“I don’t know…” She shrugged. “What if us having sex ruins our friendship or—or we date, and then break up and aren’t friends anymore. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost Mike as a friend.” 

Evelyn sighed. “Hun, it’s natural to be scared of losing your closest friend because of… _this_ , but have you and Mike talked about it?” 

Ginny bit her lip. “We’re kinda pretending it didn’t happen.” 

“ _Excuse me_?” In disbelief, Evelyn stared at her friend. “You two had _sex_. That’s not something you pretend didn’t happen, especially when it’s—…oh my God. _Oh my God_.”

“What?” Curiously, she stared at the older girl. Ginny’s knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her legs. 

Evelyn’s expression softened. “Especially when it’s your first time.”

Unlike her, Ginny wasn’t waiting until marriage to have sex, but she didn’t want it to be someone she didn’t care about either. Although she wasn’t opposed to having sex with someone she wasn’t dating, she wanted her first time to be with a guy that she’d been dating and trusted—someone who cared for her. Although she cared for Trevor—that little liar who swore he was giving up baseball to focus on his studies—he kept trying to pressure her to have sex. And, well, deceived Ginny when he decided to stick with baseball, which ruined her trust in him. 

They had dated the summer after her freshman year and he went to another school, so it made it easier to keep them a secret. 

But, this Mike thing… _whoo boy_.

“It was his first time too,” Ginny pointed out. 

Wait, Mike is— _was_ a virgin? 

Like, this was mind blowing for Evelyn. She knew that there were plenty of boys who were virgins at Mike’s age. But, Mike was so arrogant and sure of himself when it came to girls—he was the guy you **knew** were fucking every girl who gave them his number. This was besides the fact that he’d been with Rachel for a while and they were pretty hot and heavy. 

There was no way in hell—but, this was Ginny. 

Mike bullshitted a lot of people, but he never bullshitted Ginny. There was no reason he’d lie about being a virgin. He’d most likely lie about having sex to impress her than he would about being inexperienced. Mike didn’t lowball himself to exceed expectations; he bragged about himself, and then backed up his talk and them some. 

“So, it’s _equally_ important that you two talk about what happened,” Evelyn said.

Ginny bit her inner cheek as she nodded. “You’re right, it’s just…I’m terrified.”

“I know, but everything will be alright,” Evelyn promised. They sat in silence for a moment. “I don’t mean to be nosey…” At Ginny’s raised eyebrow, Evelyn said, “Okay, I do, but…how did you and Mike end up…” Moved her arms towards her hips as she lifted her hips as if she were humping.  

Ginny smiled at Evelyn’s theatrics as she rolled her eyes

-

_“Rookie, stop licking your plate,” Mike admonished. “I know your mom is feeding you well.”_

_Ginny was hanging out with Mike at his house. Bill allowed her to come over as long as she did homework when she was at Mike’s (of before), and then they played Xbox. Ginny was more of a playstation kind of gal, but since Mike was an Xbox loyalist, she tolerated it whenever they hung out together. Since Mike’s mom was rarely ever home when he got home and usually arrived very late at night—she wasn’t really the domestic type—Mike did all of the cooking and cleaning in the house and reminded her to pay bills whenever she forgot._

_Whenever Ginny came over, Mike cooked for her most of the time. Occasionally he ordered out, but he really like cooking and Ginny really liked his cooking, so that settled that._

_In case his mom came home early, they always hung out in his room. Mike had a difficult relationship with his mother and he didn’t like having company when she was around. She tended to leave him alone when he was in his room as long as her food was in the oven and she didn’t need anything._  

_Ginny glared at Mike. “Shut up.”_

_“Shut don’t go up, but prices do, if I were you I’d shut up too.” Appalled, Ginny looked at Mike._  

 _“Oh my God, you’re such a lame, Lawson,” she remarked._  

 _“Pfft, I’m the coolest guy you know,” he dismissed._  

_“Not even close to it, old man.” Ginny shook her head no as she laughed._

_Ginny called Mike old man due to the fact that he was one of the few kids at their school who could grow a full beard and pass as an adult. Hell, there were even some teachers who couldn’t even grow full beards._

_“Now, I know you’re lying, rook,” Mike stated as he intently played the game. The clicking of the buttons could almost pass as a soothing noise due to how often she played gaming consoles. “Who’s cooler than me?”_  

_“Uh…just to name a few,” Ginny pretended to guess. “Blip, Sal, Livan…”_

_“Livan?” Mike paused the game and looked at his best friend. “Although Blip and Sal are two cool motherfuckas, they aren’t cooler than me, but Livan? That arrogant dick. Take it back.”_

_Ginny raised an eyebrow. Mike was the last person to call anyone arrogant. “Just because you don’t like Livan doesn’t make him a prick, so no.”_  

 _As in if disbelief, Mike looked at Ginny. “You’re insulting me in my own home. I cooked for you, gave you the answers to your homework…” Ginny rolled her eyes and correct Mike as he spoke: you didn’t give me answers to my homework. “Yeah, I did. And then, invite you to play games with me and you say Livan is cooler than I am. Take it back, Baker.”_  

_Ginny crossed her arms. “No_ **_p_ ** _e.”_

_She raised an eyebrow in challenge._

_Mike hit her with a pillow, and then stood up in a defensive stance._

_Ginny gasped._

_“Rookie, take it back,” he ordered._  

_Ginny grabbed the other pillow off of Mike’s bed, and then got up and hit him back._

_“Oh no you didn’t.” Mike hit Ginny’s back, head, side, and legs with his pillow._  

_Ginny unsuccessfully tried to block herself before launching into a counterattack. She slammed the pillow against Mike’s head, and then repeatedly hit his back and side. Mike laughed as he blocked her, and then hit her again with the pillow._

_Having enough of being beat with the pillow, Ginny tried to wrestle the pillow from him. They struggled for a for while Mike stole her pillow, and then dropped both of the pillows from his hands and tickled her._  

 _“Mike stop!”_  

_“Say I’m cooler,” he demanded. “Say it.”_

_“Never,” she promised as she cackled against his chest._  

_As Mike laughed into her ear, he said, “Say it.”_

_Ginny breathed rapidly as she caught her breath. “okay, okay…” She held up her hands. “You’re cooler than Livan, old man, but… not by much.”_

_Mike tilted his head from side to side, and then nodded in thought. “I can take that, rookie.”_  

_All grins and slowing their breathing, they two looked at each other. Mike leaned against his bedroom wall as Ginny stepped closer to him._

_Suddenly, they kissed one another._

_Minutes later, they broke away and stared intently at each other._  

 _Ginny bit her nails; Mike scratched his head._  

 _They kissed again._  

 _-_  

_Honestly, Ginny couldn’t recall moving from the wall to Mike’s bed and being stripped down to her bra and panties, but here she was with an underwear clad Mike on top of her._

_“Are you sure about this,” Mike asked as he worryingly stared at his battery mate—his best friend. Ginny groaned in frustration. Over and over, Mike asked her if she was sure, did she really want to do this, was she positive. Like, yes, she loved the fact that this was 100% consensual, but how many more times did she have to say yes in order for him to believe her? Granted, she could change her mind, but Ginny knew she wasn’t going to. She wanted Mike inside of her the worst way possible and he needed to stop stalling?_

_Unless, he didn’t want to do it…_

_“Do you want to want to do this?” Ginny looked into Mike’s eyes as she spoke to him._

_In disbelief, Mike looked at her. “God yes, Gin.”_

_Her stomach jumped at this use of her name as her nether lips moistened even further._  

 _“Then fuck me already,” she demanded._  

 _“Fucking hell,” Mike swore. “You have no idea how hot you sound right now—how hot you look.”_  

 _“Mike…”_  

_He smiled, and then took off her panties. His head disappeared under the covers and Ginny gasped in delight. God, she heard rumors, but he really was good at this. An unknown time later, Ginny came on Mike’s beard as his tongue firmly brushed against her clit while his fingers rubbed against it as well. Mike denied her offer to return the favor and told her later. He took off his own under and stroked himself for a moment. Mike then grabbed the condom and, with shaky hands, tried to open the wrapper and nervously chuckled at his losing battle. “God, I didn’t know how tough these things are to open.”_

_Ginny took the condom from him and easily open the wrapper._  

_They maneuvered so that they were on their sides and Ginny smoothly slid the condom on Mike erect cock. Ginny had no idea how she was reacting so coolly to all of this. As if she wasn’t affected by making out with Mike, being naked with Mike, and about to have sex with Mike, but her actions said otherwise. It was as if her desires had taken control of and were making sure nothing stop what clearly had to be the inevitable._

_Mike gently pushed Ginny onto her back as she opened her legs for him._

_Ginny shot him a warning look about asking her again._

_Mike chuckled, and then lined himself at her entrance before he slid in slowly._

_Simultaneously, they groaned together._

_“You okay?”_  

 _“Yea,” she confirmed._  

_After Ginny adjusted to Mike, he began to rock his hips at a measure pace. “Fuck…you’re so wet and warm,” he groaned. “Feel so good.”_

_“You feel good too,” she complimented and Ginny wasn’t just saying that to be nice. There was slight discomfort, but Mike really did feel good inside her._

_“_ **_Fuck_ ** _…Gin…”_

 _Alarmed, Ginny looked at him. “Mike…”_  

_-_

_Embarrassed, Mike looked at the ceiling._

_“I’m sorry about that,” he apologized._  

_Blankly looking at the ceiling herself, Ginny replied, “No, it’s fine.”_

_“No. It’s not.” Ashamed, Mike looked at her._  

 _“I mean, yeah…if we’d done it a thousand times,” she said. “But, it was your first time, Lawson; you’re not going to be good right way.”_  

_It didn’t seem to comfort Mike._

_“It’s just…this was your first time and it was so disappointing.” He frowned as he continued to stare at the ceiling. “Your first time should’ve been special and memorable. Not this.”_  

_Ginny rolled over and faced Mike. As she hovered over his face, she said, “It was special and memorable.”_

_“Not for the right reasons,” he denied._

_“How are you going to tell me what’s memorable for the right reasons to me?” Ginny glared at Mike. “Okay…I didn’t cum, but this was special for me—this was memorable. And not because you came early, but because I wanted this to happen. I was relaxed and comfortable and wanted you inside me and I don’t regret it even though it ended earlier than I wanted it to. I’m glad I had my first time with you.”_  

 _Finally, Mike looked at her. “Really?”_  

_Ginny grinned. “Really.”_

_-_  

_“Christ, Gin…” Mike gasped as Ginny’s hot mouth bobbed on his cock. “Holy fucking hell.”_

_Mike’s dick slipped from the pitcher’s lips as she removed her head from under the covers, and then straddled the catcher._

_“Okay, let’s try this again, but with me on top,” she suggested._  

_With steady hands this time, Mike rolled on another condom._

_When Ginny’s orgasm hit her, she hit Mike close as she cried out into his ear, and then slump against him._

- 

Evelyn looked at Ginny like she had two head.

“What?” Insecurely, Ginny stared at the junior. 

“You need to talk to your man,” Evelyn stated.

Ginny shook her head. “Mike’s not my… _man_.” 

“Yes. He is,” Evelyn contradicted as she texted.

Frowning, Ginny looked at Evelyn as she processed the older girl’s intentions. “What are you doing?”

“Ginny, girl, you need to talk to Mike,” Evelyn explained. “I know you’re scared, but you got it bad for him, girl, and always have no matter what how much you lie to yourself. You two had some ass bomb sex after the first mishap and I know you want to do it with him again, so…” 

“Ev, I don’t want do it with him again,” Ginny stated.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. 

Softly, Ginny said, “I don’t just want to do him.” 

A warm smile spread across Evelyn’s face. “So, if you want your buddy to become your boo and get regular booty, you need to talk to him.”

Ginny scrunched her face up in confusion at Evelyn’s alliterative noun use. 

“Just call him!” Evelyn excitedly wiggled next to Ginny.

- 

Mike and Ginny sat on the porch and talked.

They held hands.

 


	9. To Act on Desire First (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect, she should’ve seen this coming, it’s not like her father ever knew how to truly compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter is angst galore. You've been warned.
> 
>  
> 
> For those wondering, I haven't forgotten about "Just One of Mike's Girls." Due to popular demand, the...series (???) will stand alone as it's own story. Either tonight or tomorrow I'll post the current one shots as a standalone story, but there won't be any new material included as of now. I'll basically operate the same way I do now--there isn't an overarching story despite the interconnecting and seeming cohesion of the narrative, I just work through possible storylines and see how well they mess with the current story. Regarding new material, there are at least three starting points I want to take and incorporate all of them, so I'm stuck on what works best.

No one’s ever truly knowledgeable about sex their first time.

It’s something you have to experience in order to truly understand.

Despite Ginny’s “no ball players” rule and basically being socialized as ‘one of the guys,’ she was still human: there were times she'd been attracted to her male teammates (and never entertained anything beyond that). It made sense: she spent most of her time around ball players, she was bound to end up attracted to one of them occasionally. Of course, she’d never admit that aloud, but it was what it was.

When she got her first kiss, neither boys or sex was on her mind.

She’d been minding her own business when Jeremy Haverford said he had something to tell her. Not thinking anything of it, Ginny encouraged him to say it. They stopped their bikes and sat them in the grass as Jeremy gestured for Ginny to follow him to an area of trees that mostly blocked the view from the road.

Wide eyed and expectant, Ginny stared at Jeremy and said, “So, what’s up?”

Suddenly, Jeremy kissed her. 

Frozen in shock, Ginny stood still and furrowed her brows when he pulled away.

Although her stomach fluttered at being kissed for the first time, she felt nothing for Jeremy. She just didn’t see him that way, but it was a new phase for her: interacting with boys in a non baseball or friendship capacity. Although she knew she was a girl—something she was always reminded of on her own teams or when she played opposing teams, but Jeremy’s kiss, his feelings reminded her of that for very different reason; pure and sweet reasons. 

She was a girl and some guys liked girls. Jeremy didn’t see her as “one of the boys,” he saw a cute girl he liked that he wanted to kiss.

Again, it was sweet, but she wasn’t interested in him.

Realizing he overplayed his hand, Jeremy profusely apologized and they rode the rest of the way to her home in silence. 

The next day, he ignored her.

A month later, he stopped being her friend.

After that, Ginny tried to be more observant of her male companions behaviors and feelings and realized just how many boys liked her. Sure, some just saw her as ‘one of the boys’, but there were many guys who liked her or thought she was cute, they were just too nervous or scared to approach her and she understood why. For the longest, she’d been strictly focused on baseball; trying to compensate for biology. But, after Jeremy’s kiss, Ginny found herself constantly blushing and with minor crushes when a cute boy came around. 

Her life couldn’t be all about baseball, right?

She kissed Tre from biology behind the school, made out with Javier from P.E. in a secluded hall during the gym free day, and exchanged kisses with Chad from Spanish class as they worked on a group project at his house.

It wasn’t until Ginny met Trevor that she had her first boyfriend. 

Summer had just started and they bumped into one another at the mall and he recognized her as the girl who struck him out. Noting her hesitance with entertaining him due to the fact that he played baseball, he mentioned that he’d be giving it up to focus on school. 

Pop Pop didn’t take well to this dating thing.

Most of their interactions were chaperoned, they had to be a foot apart at all times, and couldn’t hold hands. 

Bill Baker liked Trevor, but boys were a distraction and Ginny couldn’t afford to be distracted. 

Janet Baker didn’t see the big deal and created excused to get their daughter alone with Trevor without being watched like a hawk.

There was a lot of kissing and a lot of touching, but Ginny wasn’t ready for sex. Besides the fact of it being too soon for them, Trevor kept pressuring her, which made Ginny regret telling him that she watched porn often and masturbated frequently. Sure, her hormones had hit her like a two ton truck when she turned 14, but that didn’t mean she was just going to have sex because she had a boyfriend and because he wanted to have sex. 

Occasionally, they had oral sex, but they weren’t going to do the real thing, but that was it. This seemed to placate Trevor although she knew he wanted more. He stopped pushing the issue and stopped tried to plant seeds to get her open to finally doing it with him.

A few weeks into second quarter of her sophomore year, Ginny found out that Trevor was planning to attend baseball conditioning before the season started and immediately broke up with him. He gave half assed excuses, which Ginny promptly ignored. He deceived her. End of story—end of them.

But, there was more to that story—not Ginny and Trevor, but Ginny and Mike.

The secret crush on her captain and how she tried to bury it deep in the dark crevices in the ocean of her feelings. And how they wouldn’t go away. That sometimes she touched herself when she thought of him and got off in ways that porn had yet to match. That she believed dating Trevor would help her get over her “silly” crush on Mike. That although she genuinely liked Trevor, she just couldn’t get over Mike.

Despite her denial, she knew Mike felt the same too.

Ginny knew it.

Most days he saw her as his teammate, rookie, and best friend, but there were moments where he was moments from admitting that she was so much more than that. But, she was 15 and his rookie. It was his duty to look out for her and he felt kinda pervy for even developing feelings in the first place. He contemplated getting back with Rachel, but all he could do was think about Ginny. All he wanted was Ginny even though common sense said that it was a bad idea to get involved with her. So, he tried to bury it deep in the dark crevices in the ocean of his feelings…

They failed spectacularly and neither one regretted it.

At first, they tried to pretend it never happened, but once they acknowledged that fact that they had sex and their feelings for one another, they couldn’t—they wouldn’t go back.

Although they weren’t knowledgeable about sex their first time, Mike and Ginny evolved into studious students of the strenuous and pleasurable activity. 

They perused one another’s bodies as they memorized every sigh, twitch, groan, how they liked to be touched and how they touched themselves, type of foreplay and for how long, their favorite pace, and what the other may be open to, and more. So much more. 

It was then when Ginny realized that she didn’t know how fun sex could be. It wasn’t just the pleasure angle, but actually joking and laughter. She knew that porn had a tendency to be unrealistic and set unrealistic expectations, but it was often treated as something ultra serious in general. Yet, with Mike, whenever they were together, they talked and smiled a lot. Sex with him was fun in every sense of the word. Admittedly, there were times where they were serious and it was hella intense, but overall, they were carefree and relaxed.

She was always so relaxed with him. And comfortable. And Safe. Most definitely safe.

“It’s my turn to be on top,” Mike huffed in her ear after he flipped them over so that Ginny was underneath him.

A shiver ran up Ginny’s spine when his hot breath hit her skin and he nipped at her earlobe.

“Are you sure, Old Man? I don’t want your knees to give out.” Ginny grinned mischievously. “Or your back.”

Mike rolled his eyes, and then tenderly kissed her dimples one at a time.

Cherished. She felt cherished too.

“Don’t worry, I’m first on the list for my knee replacement,” he quipped. There wasn’t anything wrong with his knees or back, but he often went along with Ginny’s ribbing since it entertained her so much. Slowly, he slid into Ginny as she softly gasped at his re-entrance and intently looked at her, reading her reaction. He knew she didn’t feel any pain, but he liked how expressive she was when they had sex. “Which will be soon since I had to take one for the team.”

Ginny grunted as she arched up and clawed at the sheet. She fell back against the bed, and then licked her lips and said, “Oh yeah? Why?”

“You cum pretty quick when you’re on top,” he grinned as he spread her legs wider and held her hips. “And I want to make this last as long as possible for you.”

She rolled as she rolled her eyes, and then moaned. “Sorta like you and our first time,” she quipped.

Mike chuckled into the crook of her neck. “Why you bringing up old shit, babe? I've more than made up for that,” he reminded. When Mike placed his hands besides Ginny’s head, she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Besides, you and I both know I can go all night.”

He could, he really could.

Ginny found out after she got Evelyn to cover for her under the guise of a spending the night over the junior’s place and snuck out to be with Mike instead. 

Granted, it wasn’t all penetration, but Mike was very big on foreplay and going down on her as if it was his only form of sustenance. 

But, they couldn’t go all night tonight, unfortunately. 

School night.

Mike lowered his torso so that their skin touched and they were face to face. At the increased tempo, Ginny’s eyes practically rolled to the back of her head as her nails dug into Mike’s back. Looking her square into her eyes, Mike asked her, “You like that, baby?”

Frantically, she nodded. “Yeah” she gasped.

Ginny was close…so so close.

She had no idea what it was about Mike looking at her, but it really did something for her.

 _Oh God, she—she was almost there_.

And Mike was giving her that look.

Ginny grabbed his ass and pulled him deeper as she felt herself on the edge of oblivion. 

“ ** _Ginny_** , get ‘cho _ass_ out of that bed!” Panicked, Ginny pushed Mike away from her as he pulled away. Tightly, she clutched the sheet around her body. _Her_ … _her_ dad was standing in Mike’s doorway. What was he doing here? “ _Right now,_ ” he said through clenched teeth.

Bill Baker was livid. 

Barely controlled anger radiated off of him as his eyes threw dagger at the young male. The older man’s fist were so tightly balled that Ginny could swear he was about to draw blood any minute. 

“Little girl, get dressed. **NOW** ,” he ordered, and then stepped out of the room. 

Tears formed in Ginny’s eyes as she quickly put on her clothes. Sniffling, Ginny wiped her face as she pushed her foot in her shoe. 

Just as Mike reached for her, Bill asked, “Are you dressed?”

Cracking, Ginny replied, “Yes.”

Bill walked into the room with Ginny’s book bag in his hand, he firmly grabbed Ginny by the arm and glared at Mike one last time. “Come on.”

“ _Dad_ —“

Staring pointedly at his only dad, Bill said with ice, “I don’t want to hear it. Not a damn thing. We’re leaving.”

Bill shoved Ginny’s book bag into her hands as they walked the stairs and went to the front door. Jackie got up from the couch and met them at the door.

“Thank you.” Bill nodded. “I’m sorry about… _the yelling_.”

“No, it’s—it’s all right,” Jackie waved off.

After they got into Bill’s truck, Ginny tried to speak again. “ _Dad_ —“

“ _Be_ **quiet** ,” Bill yelled. He put the keys in the ignition and was about to turn the car on before he abruptly looked at his daughter. “Do you know how terrified your mother and I were? We **couldn’t** reach you—we had no idea where you were. We assumed you were here, but we couldn’t verify it,” he explained. “We texted you, we called you—when we couldn’t reach you, we called your friends. No one knew where you were and all of them told us to call Mike— _he’d_ know where you were. But, we couldn’t even get ahold of Mike.” Just as Ginny pulled her phone out of her bag, Bill said, “Your phone’s dead—I checked.”

Ginny gulped. 

She forgot to charge her phone the night before and was supposed to charge it when she got to Mike’s place. 

Mike’s phone was broken and he was waiting on the replacement and Jackie constantly changed her phone number, so her dad’s only option was to come to the Lawson residence. 

As they drove home, Ginny quietly sobbed as her head rested against the passenger window.

When they reached the Baker residence, Bill shut off the car and stared straight ahead—he couldn’t even look at her. “When we get into the house, you’re going to go into your room and do not come out until I say otherwise. Understand?”

Silently, Ginny nodded.

“What’s that? I didn’t hear you?” He clinched his jaw as he waited for her answer.

Ginny sniffled, “I understand.” 

As Ginny opened the door, her father said, “And you’re grounded until I say otherwise.”

“I understand.” Ginny went directly to her room when they got in the house. In confusion, Janet and Will stared as she rushed up the stairs and ignored their questions about her whereabouts.

“Where was she?” Janet asked her husband when he walked into the door.

Bill looked at Will. “Go to your room.”

“ _What_?” Will huffed as he looked at his dad. “But, I didn’t do anything.”

“Boy, what did I say? Go to your room— **now**!”

Suddenly scared of his dad, Will did as he was told.

Alarmed, Janet looked at her husband. Between wanting to chastise him and find out what got him so upset, she asked, “What happened?”

Walking back and forth in front of his wife, Bill rubbed his face, and then looked at her. At a loss for words, he shook his head as he clenched his jaw again. “I caught Mike and Ginny having sex.”

“Oh my God,” Janet gasped, and then covered her mouth.

“I figured that Mike’s place was the best place to find her, so I went over to his house and Jackie answered the door,” Bill began. “After I asked her if she’d seen Ginny, she pointed to her book bag and said the two were upstairs. That—that I could go up and get her if I wanted. And then…I walked in on them.”

Silently, Janet stared at her lap as she processed what she’d just been told.

“This is your fault,” he pointed an accusing finger at his wife as he walked towards her.

Outraged, Janet looked at him. “ _My fault_?”

“Yes, your fault,” he insisted. “ _I told you_ — **I told you** that it wasn't a good idea to let them hang out unsupervised and _you_ said that it would be fine. That you trusted Ginny and Mike was a stand up guy and looked at what happened.” Harshly, he breathed as he began pacing again. “I knew this was going to happen when we agreed to let her date Trevor. I should’ve trusted my gut and said no.”

“Do you honestly think that that was going to stop her—that she wouldn’t had been interested in boys if you said no about her dating Trevor,” Janet questioned, incredulously.  Standing up, Janet put her hands on her hips. “Bill, she was interested in boys long before she ever told about Trevor. He wasn’t her first crush or, _hell_ , even the first boy she’s kissed!”

Scandalized, Bill stared at Janet. “ _What_?”

“I know you’re upset and I am too,” Janet said. “But, Ginny’s a teenaged girl—her hormones are out of control—“

“And that’s why she can’t afford to be so reckless,” Bill passionately argued. “This— _this_ …” He pointed in the direction of Ginny’s room. “Is why I don’t want her to get involved with boys. They’re a distraction, Janet; she’s going to take her eye off of the ball and ruin everything we worked so hard for.” Glaring at his wife, he said, “At best, she’s gets a little distracted, and then gets her head back on; at worst, she accidentally gets pregnant—what then? Everything we’ve done will be for nothing.”

“Bill, she wouldn’t let that happen—she takes this just as seriously as you do,” Janet argued.

“Does she? _Does she really_?” In retrospect, Janet believed she said an idiotic statement. No one took baseball as seriously as Bill Baker, but she knows that not what he meant.

“Fine,” she bit off. “Maybe not as seriously as you do because I don’t even believe professional baseball players take the game as seriously as you do, Bill. But, before tonight, I’ve never heard you question Ginny’s loyalty or dedication to the game. _Never_. Even when she was with Trevor and had her heart broken, she never lost sight of the game. So, what’s the big deal if she occasionally likes a boy or wants to date?”

“You **_mean_** have sex?”

Janet sighed.

Admittedly, she was disappointed in this recent development. Janet understood that teens had sex all of the time, but she didn’t think that Ginny was ready for sex and, as her husband mentioned, there was the possibility of pregnancy. Sure, her daughter was on birth control, which was to manage her cramps, so it wouldn’t interfere with baseball (it was the only reason Bill agreed to let Ginny to take the pill).

Mike was also older than her as well. Although two years wasn’t a huge age gap when you were an adult (hell, Bill was 12 years older than her), in high school, it made all of the difference. She hadn’t been lying to her daughter when she complimented her maturity, but being sexually involved with someone at her age was a different ballgame, especially because they were teammates and he was her captain. 

Granted, she suspected Ginny had a minor crush on Mike and that Mike had a thing for Ginny, she didn’t think anything would come of it. It seemed so innocent.

Not thinking, Janet said, “For all we know, they could be dating.”

Briskly, Bill walked upstairs and Janet followed behind him.

“Bill…” She tried to grab his arm, but he snatched it away. “ ** _Bill_** —“

Bill pushed Ginny’s door open so hard, it cracked against the wall.

The teenaged girl jumped up from her laying position as she wiped her tear streaked faced.

“How long,” he demanded.

Confused, Ginny said, “Huh?”

“How long have you and Mike been together, _little girl_?” At Ginny’s guilty expression, Janet’s stomach dropped. Although Ginny wouldn’t get away with technicalities, there weren’t any specific rules about her not having sex, but there were specific rules about her telling her parents about any boyfriends.

She couldn’t date any boys until after she told her parents about them.

Ginny knew that they’d say no to Mike and she went ahead and dated him without saying anything to her parents.

Ginny looked at her mom for help.

“No, don’t go looking to her for help,” Bill stated. “Because she’s not going to help you.”

“I sure am not,” Janet agreed. There were many, many things that Janet disagree with Bill about, but not about the dating rule. It was a safety thing—they needed to know who their daughter was dating, so they could protect her and be as of resource if necessary.

“ _How_ long?”

“Five months,” she answered.

 _Five months_. 

For five months she’s been _lying_ to them? 

Although Will’s heart was in the right place, he was the one who lied and deceived. Not Ginny. Ginny was the responsible child. The one who did as she was told and never got into any trouble. She was honest and asked for permission—always. Got good grades, kept her room clean, she did her chores without being asked, and volunteered to help out.

Even when her dad pushed her to her limit or told her that she couldn’t go to birthday parties to practice for baseball, she never complained and obediently nodded.

But, this…

This—this deception? All for a _boy_?

“I’m disappointed in you, Ginny.” The young girl’s face crumpled. Before she could speak, her mother said, “I don’t want to hear it. For five months, you’ve been lying to us. Since you had nothing to say then, I don’t want to hear anything about it now.”

“But, mom—“

“What did your mother just say, “ Bill chastised. “She doesn’t want to hear it and neither do I. Now apologize to her.”

“I’m sorry, mom,” Ginny said as she sniffled. 

Janet crossed her arms. “You owe your father an apology as well.”

“I’m sorry, dad,” she apologized. 

As she spoke, her phone lit up beside her. Bill frowned, and then walked to her bed. He took her phone off of the charger as he looked at the sender: Jackie. But, it was clearly Mike texting her.

“You’re breaking up with him,” he demanded. “Now.” He pulled up Mike’s phone number and handed her the cell phone.

“Dad, _please no_ ,” Ginny pleaded.

Sternly, he assessed his daughter. “Are you giving me lip, little girl?”

“Noooo,” she denied as her voice cracked.

“Break up with him **now** ,” he ordered. “I’m not going to say it again.”

Ginny clearly wanted to protest, but kept her mouth shut as she called her boyfriend.

Sniffling into the phone, she spoke, “Hey, Mike, I—“ Intently, she listened to Mike. “No, I’m okay. My dad just sent me to my room,” she answered. At her father’s severe stare, Ginny got back on topic. “Mike, I—I— _I can’t see you anymore,”_ she choked out _._ Devastation consumed her as Ginny cried heartbreaking sobs into the phone. “ _No_ , Mike…I—I _do_ want to be wit—“

Bill grabbed the phone and disconnected the call.

“For the foreseeable future, you are on punishment,” Bill stated. “You’re not allowed to use your phone, the internet, watch TV, play any games, or hang out with your little friends. For the rest of the summer, you are to stay in the house. When school starts, you go to school, and then come straight home—that’s it. When conditioning and baseball season starts: you are to go to school, baseball practice, and then come home. I will drop you off and pick you up. Understand?”

“Yes,” she said, momentarily calming herself a bit to answer her father, and then proceeded to sob again. 

Initially furious, Janet began to feel sick to her stomach. She couldn’t stand to see her daughter this upset—actually, she’s never seen Ginny this upset. Even after her breakup with Trevor and she really, really liked Trevor.

But, the other part was: she’s rarely seen Ginny cry.

Due to spending so much time with Bill and him basically trying to shut off her feelings to “toughen” her, crying didn’t come easy to the teenaged girl. She was used to being conditioned that crying was a weakness and there’d been guys who tried to make her cry that Ginny only knew how to express herself through anger or doing her talking through pitching. 

But, this? Openly crying—downright sobbing.

This was not only unusual, but absolutely unsettling and Janet felt disgusted with herself and Bill. But, still…Ginny broke the rules. 

And yet…none of this felt right.

Days later, Janet and Bill argued about the severity of Ginny’s punishment. Janet argued that it was too severe and making Ginny break up with Mike was punishment enough. Bill said her current punishment was fitting and he wasn’t changing it just because Ginny was heartbroken. She _knew_ the rules.

Finding a way to get Ginny out of the house, Janet took her daughter grocery shopping. Ginny diligently found the items on the list as her mother pushed the cart. Unless she was spoken to, Ginny remained silent if she couldn’t get away with a nod for a reply. Her appetite had waned in a major way and she didn’t appear to enjoy eating either.

When she wasn’t completing chores or forced to ‘socialize’ with her family, Ginny spent most of her time sleeping. Admittedly, there wasn’t much for her to do besides listening to music, reading, and training with her father (besides the few times her dad did let her watch TV, which didn’t improve her disposition in the least bit). But, Ginny didn’t seem to enjoy music or reading anymore. She trained hard and well, but it was obvious that her relationship with her father was undoubtedly fractured.

Nothing made her happy anymore.

Besides Ginny’s despondent state, Janet really did have second thoughts about their daughter’s punishment. Without a doubt, she did break the rules, but before then, she’d always did what she was told and never disobeyed them. Even the rare time she broke the rules, she accepted her punishment without argument and voluntarily apologized for her misbehavior. Ginny had been accountable and exemplary. Because of this, Janet believed that they should’ve cut her some slack.

Besides, it wasn’t like Mike was some miscreant. He wasn’t a troublemaker and, the one time he did get in trouble, it was because he was defending Ginny during a baseball game. His previous teachers, the ones Ginny currently has, all spoke highly of him when mentioning how inseparable they were. He was chosen as the captain unanimously both his junior and senior years and there wasn’t any questions as to why. He cared about his teammates, but they could come to him if they needed to and, most of the time, he initiated those discussions if he was concerned.  

Because of his mother’s flightiness, Mike took care of the house and cooked meals all without complaining. All he asked of his mother was that she stopped moving, so he could stay in one place for once in his life.

Every quarter, he made honor roll and that was through his own hard work, which you could tell when you spoke to him. Mike was intelligent, well read, and empathetic. 

Most importantly: he made Ginny happy. Although Ginny had other best friends: Evelyn, Blip, and Cara—Mike was number one of that list. He intuitively got her and it was obvious that she felt most like herself around him.

Lastly, he was respectful ( _charming_ )—not just of adults, but his peers rather they be his classmates or opposing players. Mike was overall well liked and not just because he was the funny guy; he was just a person who looked out for the well being of others. He was actually the kind of guy parents _would love_ for their daughters to bring home.

But, still…Ginny broke the rules. 

Janet sighed.

If she’d just been a little older or met him in college.

(Then there was the fact that they’d deceived them by pretending to still be friends after they began dating, but that was a road she didn’t want to go down. It infuriating Janet that the two played off of their trust in their friendship to secretly date and fall around.)

“I have to go to be the bank, I need you to pick up my dry cleaning,” Janet informed as the two got of the car.

Ginny nodded as she took the money.

After she paid and got the outfit, Ginny heard someone call out her name. Several voices in fact.

The pitcher turned and saw her friends: Cara, Evelyn, Blip, and Sonny.

Widely, the foursome smiled at her as they took turns hugging her. Ginny couldn’t muster the energy to smile back.

“Girl, what’s going on,” Evelyn asked. “I went over your house the other day because you weren’t answering your phone and your dad said you weren’t allowed out or to have any company.”

Dejected, Ginny replied, “I’m on punishment for the foreseeable future.”

“What happened? What did you do,” Cara said in disbelief. Ginny and punishment didn’t go hand in hand. It was a struggle getting her to miss curfew even by a minute. She always said, ‘ _rules are rules_.’ And for her to be on punishment for some unknown amount of time and so distressed? What the fuck went down?

“Yeah, G, what happened?” Blip just couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _Like_ …Ginny? Ginny Baker on punishment? She followed the rules to a fault.

“Girl, what did you do,” Evelyn pressed. She had to get to the bottom of this.

“Mike,” she said simply. At their confused expressions, she elaborated, “My dad…walked in on me and Mike having sex.”

Sonny covered him mouth in shock. “Holy shit…Holy shit… _Holy shit_.”

“Well, damn,” Cara mumbled.

Blip was speechless.

“But, how?” Evelyn knew they only fooled around at Mike’s place.

As if reading her mind, Ginny explained, “It was the night my dad was looking for me. My phone had died and Mike hadn’t gotten his replacement yet, so my dad came over. Jackie invited him in and told him we were upstairs and he caught us.” Instantly, her face crumpled as she sniffed. “He made me break up with Mike.” Ginny wrapped her arms around her body as if she were hugging herself as she fought back the tears.

“Damn, G, that’s messed up,” Sonny said genuinely.

“Sweetie…” Evelyn, and then Cara hugged the upset girl.

Not really knowing what to say, Blip said, “I’m sorry that happened, G.”

After the girls separated, Ginny sniffed again. “My dad won’t even let me speak to Mike,” her voiced sounded so small and alone. “He won’t even let me say goodbye to Mike next week.”

Momentarily confused, they were about to ask Ginny why would she be saying goodbye when Blip said, “ _Oh shit_ , he does leave in a week.”

Everything made sense about Mike’s behavior now. For the past two weeks, he’s been a recluse and ignoring everyone. He was probably just as devastated as Ginny right now and didn’t want to talk about it.

“He can’t do that,” Cara said, outraged at Bill preventing Ginny from seeing or communicating with Mike.

“ _Yea_ …he can,” Ginny disagreed. “I _did_ break the rules.”

When Ginny’s mother called out to her, she nodded, and then waved bye to her friends.

Knowing there was nothing she could do to change her father’s mind, Ginny continued to obediently serve her punishment. If she acted out, it’d be worse—if that was possible. She did break the rules and was currently paying the consequences. Besides, there wasn’t anything she could do to butter up her father to get him to change his mind. She was already on her best behavior, where do you go from there?

As she finished up in the kitchen, Ginny head the doorbell ring. Knowing that her mother would answer it, the pitcher put away the last few dishes.

It wasn’t until she heard her father heatedly speaking to the person that Ginny began to wonder who rang. Curiously, she walked to the front.

Her mother looked out the cracked door and, from what Ginny concluded, her dad was on the porch.

“Mr. Baker,” Ginny’s stomach jumped at the sound of Mike’s voice. He sounded broken and was practically begging. “I know you hate my guts right now—I kinda hate my guts right now, but can I please see Ginny. I’m leaving for college today and—“

Venomous, Bill said, “And I told you no. If I have to repeat myself again, I _will_ call the police. If I’m not mistaken, you could possibly **_lose_** your scholarship for something like that?”

Feeling nauseous, Ginny went to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of water. Quickly, she downed the glass.

 _Her father wouldn’t_.

 _Right_?

 _Right_?

Suddenly angry, Ginny exited the backdoor and ran full speed around the side of the house and through the front lawn to Mike. She all but tackled him as she leapt into his arms. Before Mike could utter a word, Ginny attacked his mouth with her own as they passionately kissed. Ignoring her father’s calls, she pulled Mike closer as he deepened the kiss.

Moments later, they parted.

Overwhelmed, Ginny ran a hand through her hair, and then covered her eyes. A broken sob escaped her lips.

Reaching for her, Mike pulled Ginny into a hug. “Rook…” he said, dejected.

Abruptly, Ginny looked at him. “I love you. I love you _so_ _so so_ much.”

Mike kissed her. Again and again and again, and then once more.

“I love you too.” His eyes were watery and his nose was red. “God, I love you so much.”

Ginny cried even harder.

~~~~~

_Perking up, Ginny sat up straight, and then stood up.”You’re here.” Warmly, she smiled as Mike walked to the porch._

_Throwing her a curious look, he said, “What? You didn’t expect me to show up?”_

_“I did…it’s just—“ Ginny walked down one step as Mike walked up one step. They looked each other in the eye._

_“This is all new for us,” he finished._

_She blushed, and then bit her. “Yeah.”_

_Quietly, they sat down on the stairs._

_“You’re my best friend,” she began._

_Mike looked at her. “You’re my best friend too.”_

_“And I don’t want to lose this—us,” she continued. “You’re also my teammate and my captain and you know my rule.” At Mike’s crushed expression, she quickly said, “But, when it comes to you, I don’t care. That night—just being with you: it felt so right…even_ _the first time.”_

_Mike smiled, and then bumped her shoulder._

_“And I know my parents won’t allow us to date,” she continued. “But, still…when I’m with you—“_

_Without warning, Mike kissed her. Deeply. Passionately. And tenderly._

_Catching her breath, Ginny looked at Mike._

_“Even if I can only hold your hand,” Mike began. “I want to be with you, Ginny.”_

_He slid his right hand along her left forearm, and then intertwined their fingers._

_“I’ll take whatever I can get,” he swore._

_But, Ginny wanted to give him more than hand holding and not just sex. She wanted to give Mike her heart without reservation. She wanted to make out with him, cuddle with him, do every little intimate thing there is with him. There was no one she wanted more than him. If they did continue to be involved in whatever capacity—and they would, she didn’t see herself giving less than her all—she couldn’t even do that in their friendship._

_Squeezing his hand, she said, “All of me; you get all of me.”_

_Her parents wouldn’t approve of them at first, but she’d make them see._

_“You’re only getting 50%. It’s non negotiable.” Mike teasingly raised an eyebrow and wore a shit eating grin._

_Ginny’s rolled her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. “We’ll see about that, old man.”_

_“I could possibly—again, I said possibly, be persuaded with a kiss,” he replied._

_“Oh really?” she leaned towards his mouth. “I thought it was non negotiable?”_

_Mike continued to smile. “Just shut up and kiss me, Baker.”_

_And she did. Again and again and again, and then once more._

~~~~~~~

Ginny didn’t walk to the house until she could no longer see Mike’s car. Even then, she lingered for a bit.

As she walked towards her father, he began to speak to her, but she ignored him and walked through the door and up the stairs.

“Ginny!” Her father’s voice boomed. “I am your father and you **will** listen to me!”

“Do what you want, dad,” she cried when she turned to him. “Ground me for eternity if you want; I don’t care,” her voice cracked. “You’re finally getting your wish come true: a robot for a daughter. Don’t worry, my emotions will shrivel up and die in no time, so I can dedicate myself to baseball and only to baseball. It’s not like my feelings were ever important to you to begin with.”

Bill’s face paled as he began to feel sick to his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, we've gotten more happy stories than angst in this AU collection, but there is another part to this high school AU series. It won't be as angst filled, but I don't know how happy it'll be either. I wanted to draft Mike straight out of high school, but it's easier for me to work with college, so I took the easy route--I know very little about baseball outside of basic shit. 
> 
> Originally, this was supposed to be a stand alone, but I just really wanted to explore how Bill reacts to her dating. Like...did Ginny date in high school? How did Bill view dating and boys. I don't think he was a shitty father (he did have his moment in the first ep.), but he was very domineering and an all or nothing type when it came to baseball. She could have friends, but baseball took priority at all times. 
> 
> So...how was it? *nervously looks around*


	10. First Loves (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multi part AU. Dave Grissom doesn't take the cowards way out; Mike puts down the baseball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 85% of this was written on sleep deprivation. My favorite part of this series will actually be in the next part. lol. This part was just to get the series started.

“Ginny Baker in the flesh,” Mike quipped.

While the woman in question approached him, the youth league coach stood in front of the pitcher with crossed arms and a would be curious stare if it weren’t for his ray-bans. As if it offended him, Mike grounded the gum. 

Ginny stood beside him as Mike watched the field in front of him as observed her out of his peripherals.

“The one and only,” she replied as she mimicked his stance. Quietly, she observed the field as well.

"So, what brings you ‘round our neck of the woods again,” he questioned. “Weren’t you here a couple of weeks ago?”

And she had been. 

Weeks ago, they’d announced that Ginny wanted to meet the little leaguers as well as the coaching and staff apart of the organization during a practice. She’d already met the board members for the charity, but she wanted to meet the kids who was the reason before the whole thing and those who trained them to become better players. 

From the kids to the coaches and board members all raved about her. Ginny was said to be even lovelier in person with her warm personality, dazzling smile, and connection with the kids. The kids talked about how cool, pretty, and funny she was. The coaches admired her and said she was the real deal—that she really cared about the children. 

They went on and on about her. It was obvious just as to how enamored they were by Ginny Baker, San Diego’s starting pitcher.  Admittedly, Mike saw how charming she could be on screen, but apparently, she was just as, if not more, charming in everyday life too. 

She was genuine, through and through.

Mike didn’t doubt it, but sometimes it was hard to gauge how interested an entertainer or athlete is in a cause no matter how sincere their personality was. They cared about the cause, but they kids weren’t real to them. Even when they photographed and spoke to the kids, despite their niceness and humor, they weren’t truly emotionally invested. Whereas there were athletes who’d spent a ton of time with the kids or, as much as their schedules permitted, and knew them very well. 

So, when Ginny was announced as a benefactor a few months prior, Mike didn’t know what to think. Would she just throw money, take pictures and throw money, or actively be involved with the charity. Mike wasn’t necessarily judgmental for those who could only give money, but the kids really looked up to entertainers and celebs and he figured that it’d be nice if these people not only interacted with the children, but were truly invested in their outcome as well.

Clearly, Ginny Baker was one of those people. 

When she met the team a few weeks back, Mike was supposed to be there—of course.

But, he wasn’t.

Unfortunately, he mother got into an accident right before she arrived and he left as soon as he got the call. Turns out, she was just fine and overreacted to a simple fender bender. By the time the whole situation was resolved, practice was long over and Mike went to his mother’s house to support her during her ‘emotionally troubling time.’

He cooked her dinner and they watched Matlock on the couch as they ate in silence.

"I was. But, _you_ weren’t,” she pointed out, and then stole a look at him. “Is your mom okay?”

Thoughtful too.

Mike yelled orders at the kids who instantly started on the new drills. He looked back at Ginny, and then nodded, “Yeah, she’s fine.”

“That’s good to know.” A beat, then, “They love you—the kids and your co-workers. When I was here all I heard was Mike Lawson this, Mike Lawson that,” she said in a faux annoyed voice. “I now see what my teammates deal with all of the time.”

Well, she was the most famous woman in the world—the first female baseball player. Despite being on the cusp of starting her fifth professional season, she was still a pretty big deal. Of course, people would be far more interested in what was going on with her than your average male ball player. It came with the territory.

When Ginny was first called up, Mike didn’t know what to make of the then twenty-three year old pitcher. But, her grit, intelligence, and screwgie won him over. By her second game, she was officially his favorite active player and it wasn’t even close. Sure, she had a lollypop for a fastball, but she was a gamer through and through. Anyone could see that.

Mike rested his hands on his hips as he assessed his players. “And they say I’m a narcissist,” he said seriously, and then before Ginny could react, he threw a teasing grin her way. 

“ _Oh_ , you’re **_mean_**.” Ginny laughed, and then slightly pushed him.

Mike grinned, and then clucked his tongue. “I’ve never said a nice guy.”

“Just for that, mister, you aren’t getting an autograph,” she declared.

“ _Good_. I didn’t asked for one.” Ginny unsuccessfully tried to bite back a smile as she then silently laughed at Mike. He shook his head, and then threw a glance at her and said seriously, “It’d just make me feel dumb _and_ old.”

“They say baseball is a game of nostalgia,” Ginny began. “Most people idealize their childhoods or, at least, certain parts of it and, for many, that’s baseball. By all definitions it is literally the perfect sport: no matter what height, weight, or size—it’s an equal opportunity type of sport; it has a place for everyone.” She chuckled at the unsaid irony. “If you’re not on some random lot playing on some makeshift diamond, you’re watching your childhood hero strike someone out or hit bombs out of the park. And as you get older, you realize that real life…that being an adult isn’t what you thought it was would be, but baseball was and will always be the most honest and purest thing you’ve ever experienced.” Transfixed Mike gazed at Ginny as she stared at the ground while she spoke, “It’s something you hold onto for dear life and want to share with your kids and your kids’ kids because if there is one constant in life, it’s baseball. So, yeah…we all get old, but you’re living history, old man, it’s very few people alive who witnessed the Black Sox scandal first hand or saw Babe Ruth play in person.”

“You know what, _you’re_ mean,” Mike accused as he guffawed. He then pointed at Ginny, and then exaggeratedly pointed to the bleachers. “Get off of my field.”

“I never said I was nice,” she quipped. Mike rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault you look like Moses’ eldest brother or a cousin from Duck Dynasty.” 

“Whatever.” Mike playfully rolled his eyes, and then extended his hand. “Mike Lawson,” he introduced himself.

Ginny took his hand and firmly squeezed. “Ginny Baker.”

“Don’t get me wrong: I don’t mind that you’ve graced us with your presence a second time, but who or what do we have to thank for a second visit,” he inquired. 

Ginny smiled at the youth league coach as she slowly exhaled. “Nostalgia,” she said cryptically. “Every since I was a little girl, all I’ve ever wanted to do was to play ball in the majors. And you’d think that becoming a pro player that that’d be the most important thing, right?” Ginny bit the inside of her check as she stared at the kids. “But, there’s a thousand little important thing that sometimes are more important than the others. The only time it’s ever about the game is when you’re playing the game. Taking pictures with the charities you donate money is good for your brand and it just so _happens_ to raise awareness for whatever your supporting. I hate having the cameras around—it—it just makes me—this,” she gestured to the field. “Feel so gross and dirty. I don’t give a damn about a photo op—I just want to make a difference in these kids’ lives. Even if they don’t love baseball, I want them to have something good to hold onto and be apart of that.”

Audibly, Mike exhaled as he nodded and bit his lip. “Well, damn rookie, admittedly I’ve always been in awe of you and all the shit you took on after you were called off, but you’re kinda blowing me away right now _and_ I’ve always been blown away by you.”

A blush rapidly overtook Ginny’s face as she covered her mouth to hide her grin.

“That’s some real humble shit right there,” he stated, and then rubbed his beard. “How are you even real?”

Ginny then understood why almost everyone spoke well of Mike. He was a hell of a charming guy and his words appeared to be genuine. Despite herself, Ginny found herself discreetly giving him a once over. 

Clearly, he was older than her. Probably late thirties, early forties—or maybe the beard age him. He was stocky, but in shape and muscular. White teeth with a dazzling smile and expressive eyes. A head full of hair, she presumed (he was wore a hat), and a thick beard. Ginny usually didn't going for the bearded types, but Mike had piqued her interests.

Off handedly, she shook her head and stated, “I’m not real to people, just whatever they want me to be.”

“But, who do _you_ want to be?”

 _Everyone_.

 _No one_.

“Just me.”

~~~~~

Ginny helped out with the rest of practice.

She assisted with drills and critiques of the players mechanics after watching them perform specific activities, and then gave words of encouragement. The kids found any reason to talk to her and be near her and Ginny found any reason to talk to Mike and be near him.

Unaccountably, he intrigued her. 

He exuded warmth and friendliness, but he also quiet and intense demeanor at times. It was only when no one was near him and he was thinking or making his next move coaching wise. 

 _But, who do you want to be_?

Occasionally, Ginny brought up her identity crisis in the vaguest of ways just as she did with Mike. It was never intentional and usually when she was feeling down, but that wasn’t the case when she’d conversed with Mike earlier. But, she said it and…

 _But, who do you want to be_?

Most of the time, it was ‘but, you're _Ginny Baker_ ,’ or ‘you’re the first female pitcher’ or ‘you’re the most famous woman in the world.’”

They didn’t know her. She was just an ideal—someone to project upon. But, the real Ginny Baker? She was just like any other ball player and that wasn’t interesting enough. She just wasn’t enough for the people who supported and claimed to love her. It was all superficial anyways. One wrong move. One wrong photo. One wrong word and everything she worked so hard for was gone. The people who claim to love her and support her no matter what would be in the wind. 

But, the children—they got it. They got her love for the game because they hadn’t been colored by the real world and adulthood. They accepted her for who she was only requiring that she be herself.

 _But, who do you want to be_?

Every since Ginny was drafted and especially—overwhelmingly—since she was brought up, Ginny was defined by precaution. Every word carefully chosen, every step measured, every action fully thought out. She was still learning how to breath and enjoy life despite being watched every second of her life when she wasn’t in the comfort of her own home.

 _But, who do you want to be_?

Her dating life was also strategic.

She had two rules: no (base) ball players and no average Joes.

Ginny had nothing against average Joes and didn’t necessarily prefer dating celebrities over your everyday man, but they understood the lifestyle way better than someone who worked a 9 to 5. Even if distance was an issue, they understood and cleanly cut their ties, where as someone who wasn’t in the industry had difficulty acclimating to that lifestyle and (and breaking up was messy). And, with reason. As much as Evelyn loved Blip and the opportunities baseball provide him and their family, she hated his work schedule and would change it if she could.

162 games were cold and unforgiving—it wasn’t a question of strength or weakness, but rather distance and how much longing one could take.

That’s how Ginny ended up being with a billionaire for two and a half years; they were engaged the last year of their relationship. And going on dates with Drake, Kevin Love, Michael B. Jordan, and other well known athletes/entertainers. 

Truth be told, she’d date a regular joe over a struggling artist/athlete any day. For her, it had nothing to do with money or not wanting to support them, but eventually, they took their insecurity out on you and resented your success. Some of them wanted you to sacrifice your success to either be on their level or to take your place. At least with regular joes they had a reason to feel a certain way about the constant traveling and distance, but who they hell took the frustration and lack of success out of their successful partner???

And yet, this regular joe intrigued here with his confident smile, smart ass remarks, and seeing her as Ginny and not Ginny Baker ™.

Chastising herself, Ginny shook her head.

He was pretty to look at (and charming too), but that was as far as it went.

~~~~

Mike spent most of practice trying to avoid Ginny.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like her.

No, the problem was he liked her a bit _too_ much.

Whenever she was near, Mike found unable to look away as she smiled and that hoarse-y laugh of hers sounded like the sweetest piece of music he ever heard. It was cliched as fuck, but true and he wanted to hear her laughter or voice all day. Although it went without saying, Mike was physically attracted to her—most men were. But, as practice progressed, Mike found himself emotionally drawn to her as well.

What the _hell_?

He felt like an old, perverted man crushing on a beautiful young woman just because she smiled at him—just because was being nice, which is literally what decent people do. Mike was willing to bet that (old) men hit on her all of the time and mistook her kindness as something more. He knew he wasn’t any different from any other fan she met or persons who were connected to charities. It was widely known that Ginny was personable and enamored everyone she came in contact with—why would he be any different?

The other problem was: he was failing miserably.

After Ginny finished up with a drill, she’d assist him as she stood far too close and laughed at his jokes or poked fun at him. Occasionally she’d look at him with assessing eyes before giving him a toothy grin and a wink. 

Tightly gulping, Mike tried to think of everything other than the woman in front of him.

He knew her actions weren’t anymore than her friendly pursue, but, but…

He was having a midlife crisis—that had to be it. Mike was the perfect age for it: 40. And he was lusting after a 27 year old superstar. Literally, the worlds most famous woman. There was no way in hell she’d ever want him. 

No way. 

~~~~~

“So, are you one of those coaches who’re married to the game,” Ginny questioned as she leaned against the fence with Mike as the last player left.

Giving her answer some thought, Mike slowly exhaled and then said, “Maybe…I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone the way I love baseball.” Or that anyone ever loved him as much as he loved baseball. Mike used to think he loved Rachel more than the game; he didn’t, but he wanted to.

In understanding, Ginny nodded.

As blasphemous as it sounded, he wanted to love someone more than baseball.

Despite only spending one practice with her, Mike enjoyed her presence and she was really good with the kids.

"Should we be expecting you again any time soon?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ginny looked at him. “As you know, I’m an incredibly busy person,” she began. “ _Perhaps_ we can go over the logistics _during_ dinner?”

 _Holy shit_.

Mike knew he hadn’t read anything into that and understood her meaning quite clear.

Did Ginny Baker— _the Ginny Baker_ just ask him out on a date?

It wasn’t unusual for 27 years olds to be interested on date 40 year olds, but super famous, super rich 27 years? And dating a 40 year old high school teacher who coached a co-ed little league team? Women like her didn’t date men like him. It just didn’t happen. That wasn’t how these things worked.

Cheekily, he grinned. “Of course, anything for the kids."

Ginny grinned and took Mike’s number, and then texted him.

“I’ll have my people call your people,” she said as she walked backwards. Her eyes ran up and down Mike’s body as she licked her lips, and then turned around went to her car.

Okay, she was _definitely_ into him.

It was then that it hit Mike that he’d really just been asked out on a date by Ginny Baker.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all may appreciate the backstory I have in mind for Mike as well as find it realistic....
> 
> The next update I do in general will be on "Just One of Mike's Girls". You all have waited long enough. lol


	11. A Healthy Rivalry (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gets drafted to another team and happens to be in LA at the same time as Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, but I just wanted to post something since it's been a while so this one as well thought out the others, but..... 
> 
> And this mini series is short.

Occupied with her thoughts, Ginny held her head up with her left hand as her right hand right hand mindlessly stirred her drink.

She took a small sip from the glass and swirled the alcohol around in her mouth.

Today was good. The Kimmel interview went without a hitch despite the fact that she’d thrown them a curveball. She said what she needed to say and set the tone with the media for the most part. But, that was only a minor thing compared to what’s going on in the field.

After her disastrous two starts, Ginny was benched the following game before they gave her one final chance to prove herself or she’d be sent back down to the minors.

And Ginny couldn’t let that happen. She’d work too hard to get where she was—she’d sacrificed too much. All of those hours, days, and years training with Pop only to pitch at the show for three games? Although that was more than many players got, it wasn’t enough for her. None of those other players were the first female player in the MLB—or any of the major North American leagues for that matter. None of those other players sacrificed as much as she did to get where she is.

None of them had the world looking at them the way she did—a million little girls looking up to them to prove that they belonged.

Because if she failed, she failed everyone.

Ginny swallowed.

So, she got the ball over the plate.

And pulled together a couple of consistent pitches. Although it was adequate for management, she could do way better—Ginny knew she could. But…

She sighed.

Out of her peripheral, Ginny saw someone sit next to her at the bar, which she was the only patron until the person sat next to her. At his double take, Ginny turned her head.

She literally held her breath and internally screamed.

“Look at what we have here. Ginny Baker in the flesh,” Mike drawled as the bartender sat his drink in front of him.

Shaking her head, Ginny said, “I should tell you, I have your rookie card. You’ve been my favorite player since…”

“Yeah, don’t…Makes you look stupid. Makes me feel old.” Ginny swallowed, and then gulped down most of her drink. Mike exhaled as he looked at the counter. “Sorry, I’m just…”

“No, you’re right,” Ginny agreed. “Just because you have sixty-five year old knees doesn’t mean you don’t have a little more still left in the tank.”

Mike whipped his head towards Ginny in disbelief.

She grinned.

From that point on, conversation between the pitcher and the catcher flowed easily. He asked her how life was treating her as a professional pitcher and if she was acclimating well. She asked him how he dealt with the sudden fame when he was brought up. Mike gave honest answers all while noting the difference in the careers—the intense focus on her due to the fact that she’d broken a glass ceiling.

Despite her rule, she found herself flirting with Mike.

(But, that wasn’t going to go anywhere. He was cute, charming, and she’s had a crush on him since she was 12—what was wrong with enjoying the moment?)

And surprisingly (or unsurprisingly), he was flirting back.

But, it was the muted kind as she and Mike discussed baseball and nursed their drinks. Mike had already finished a beer and was working on his second where as she was still on her first.

“And Baker, stop waving off your catcher,” he admonished. Before, Ginny could argue, Mike continued, “Crews is one of the better catchers—you two may not always see eye to eye, but you’ve got to trust him.”

Ginny sighed. “I know…I’m just so used to doing everything by myself,” she admitted.

“I get it,” Mike replied. And he really did. “But, the thing is: you aren’t by yourself.” In thought, he looked at the young woman. “Don’t let it go to your head, Baker, but I’ve been watching these past few games and here’s what I’ve got: it seems like you’ve got a lot of people telling you who you’re doing this for, and I wonder if it’s not about time if you start doing this for yourself. Just you. Screw all of the attention. And you know what? Screw all those adorable little girls in the crowd with their Ginny Baker signs. ‘Cause you’re not a Girl Scout leader, rookie you’re a ball player. You do this for you, you do this for your team, or you don’t do it at all. ‘Cause you can’t aim you pitches if you’re aiming to please everyone.”

Engrossed, Ginny gazed at Mike as he spoke as she vacantly nodded— _damn_ , he could be in movies.

“Damn, I’m good— _aim your pitches…aiming to please everyone_.”

Ginny finished her drink as the two then moved onto other topics. Mike expressed an interest in broadcasting after his career ended and Ginny admitted that she hadn’t thought that far ahead—was just trying to have an actual career in the MLB.

The bartender announced last call and the two exited the bar and walked to the elevator together. She was on the thirteenth floor and he was on the sixteenth. When the elevator got to her floor, she looked at Mike and said:

“You aren’t going to walk me to my door?”

Mike tilted his head to the side as he looked at her curiously before he stepped off of the elevator and walked beside her.

“Now, don’t be trying any funny stuff,” Mike joked. “I’m dropping you off and leaving with my virtue intact.”

Ginny smiled as she rolled her eyes. “As if your virtue was ever intact.”

Mike mock glared at her to which she chuckled.

They arrived at her door and Ginny pulled out her keycard.

“Thanks,” she said genuinely. Before Mike could reply, she placed a haste kiss on his mouth. Shyly, Ginny covered her mouth as she looked to the ground, and then Mike. “Do you wanna come in?”

Mike kissed her back as the two then stumbled into her room.


	12. A Healthy Rivalry (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes and reality setting in....

When it came to Ginny Baker, the question was never if she was being talked about, but rather, what was being talk about.

 

And what was being talk about was how there was something different about Ginny Baker, which the league definitely noticed. 

 

To her surprise, she was no longer being criticized about if she belonged in the league, despite her clear and obvious talent. Sure, she wasn’t consistent as she could’ve been in the beginning, but her detractors used every opportunity to proclaim that she had no place in major league baseball. When Ginny was at the lowest of her lows, she believed them: maybe there were more deserving players than her; maybe she really was a gimmick. But, immediately she remembered that nothing had ever handed to her—everything she ever earned she put her blood, sweat, and tears into it. Hell, for a moment, there was even talk of sending her back down. But, after she got over herself, she brushed her critics off—she wasn’t going to let them get to her.

 

But, they noticed a change—one they felt compelled to comment on (as usual).

 

~

 

_“I must say, the transformation of Ginny Baker is quite remarkable,” the analyst, Todd Parker, commented. “Before she seemed meek and unsure of herself and now she's very confident and in control.”_

 

_“It’s not only her confidence and control that is remarkable,” his co host, Gerald Phillips, stated. “It’s her trust in her teammates, especially her catcher Mac Josephs. In the beginning, you could tell…I don’t want to say there was any friction or discord, but the trust definitely wasn't there. And now, you can see the one-eighty in their dynamic—they’re firing on all cylinders: she trusts his calls, but isn’t afraid to make a call or two herself.”_

 

~

 

_“Personally, I can’t say when Ginny Baker decided to step up and grow into her role as a ball player or if her 15 minutes are about to end, but this is the Ginny Baker we’ve been waiting for for the past five years. I could see them talking about this woman and not the one we got in the beginning.”_

 

~

 

_The male commentator chuckled. “I guess the question is: is Ginny Baker’s current level of play sustainable or is it a flash in the pan?”_

 

~

 

Mike placed hot, open mouthed kisses on Ginny’s shoulder as he stood behind her. Moaning softly, Ginny tilted her head to the side. The catcher’s hands firmly gripped her hips as hie abruptly pulled her against his front, and then slid his hands up her body.

 

Suddenly, he stopped and looked at Ginny as a serious expression danced across his face. 

 

“Hear that?” Ginny looked at Mike in concern.

 

In confusion, her eyes flittered around the room. “Hear what?”

 

“Your home run just landed in Long Beach.”

 

Ginny shook her head and smiled.

 

“Think I would’ve did better if you had been my catcher,” she said seriously.

 

Mike quipped, “You couldn’t have done any worse.”

 

“Look, Old Man, if the circumstances were a bit different, I would be celebrating.” Although she believed in the truth of the statement, Ginny wasn’t sure she wanted things to be different. If they were, Mike would be not only her teammate, he’d be her captain as well, which meant that they wouldn’t be able to do what they’re doing now.

 

Growing up, Ginny wondered what it would be like to play alongside Mike Lawson—she also fantasized about having sex with him (and marrying him). Back then, it was impossible to think she’d even make it to the major leagues let alone meet and date Mike Lawson, so she never seriously considered the fact that she couldn’t have both. She couldn’t play with Mike and be with him.

 

All things considering, her dreams came true: she was a professional baseball player in the MLB AND dating Mike Lawson. Sure, they weren’t playing on the same time, but she wouldn’t change anything for what she has now. She knew that both playing in the MLB and alongside Mike was a pipe dream (what would be the chances of that).

 

Mike kissed a patch of skin behind Ginny’s ear and said in a low, deep tone, “You should still be celebrating.” His warm breath caressed her ear. “You’re an all-star. You know how many people in the history of the game can say that?”

 

“You know what, I’ll take that.” She grinned as she looked at Mike. “I heard what you said about me.”

 

Confused, Mike frowned at her as he slid his arms around her mid section. “On the air? I wasn’t talking about you, I was talking about the other female major leaguer.”

 

In silence, they grinned at each other.

 

“How are you doing with the whole Mom/Kevin thing,” he inquired. Early in the week, Ginny told Mike about her fraction relationship with Kevin, and then revealed after the dinner with her mom that her mother had brought Kevin. 

 

“All good,” she replied. “How are you doing with the whole catcher coming to take your job; heard he starts in El Paso next week?”

 

Mike nodded as Ginny leaned into her. God, he could get lost her in her warm, brown eyes. “All good.” At Mike’s frowning face, Ginny mouthed ‘what.’ “Oh nothing, I just thought I was hearing delayed interference from the TV from when your home run bounced off of my satellite provider.”

 

This time, Ginny laughed out loud as Mike chuckled himself. 

 

“You are not a good boyfriend,” she declared.

 

Unashamed, Mike replied, “Never said I was.”

 

Ginny turned her head even more to kiss him.

 

Admittedly, in her fantasies she only saw Mike as a baseball player and not a person—he hadn’t been real to her. She knew he had his fair share of problems, but it was abstract. But, this Mike Lawson, he was a flawed man and complex, but beautiful, caring, and sensitive as well. Yes, she thought he was an attractive man—even with the beard, but what she meant by beautiful was that he was sweet and generous—he thought of others.

 

People often wonder what their heroes are like and how said hero would treat them if they ever met, but they never thought about said hero as a person. As someone who had bad days or who may be uncomfortable in certain situations or how they’re personality may be off putting, but it didn’t make them rude. And that’s because these people aren’t real to them—only the fantasy of who they want them to be.

 

But, being with Mike—the real Mike…he was an amazing person with a lot to give. None of her fantasies compared to the man who held her. He was so much better…way, way better.

 

Ginny turned around in his arms. “Come on, show me the rest of the place…starting with your bedroom.”

 

~

 

“Everything okay?” Mike looked at his girlfriend as she moved the scraps around her plate.

 

Ginny sighed. “Yeah…I’m fine.”

 

“It doesn’t sound like everything is fine,” he contradicted. 

 

This time, the pitcher huffed. “I knew this was going to be hard—this long distance thing,” she began as she pointed between her and Mike. “But…spending the night with you, waking up to you, eating breakfast with you? And knowing that I won’t be able to do it again until weeks from now at best?”

 

Missing each other: she was at home, he was on the road; he at home and she on the road; bother of them at home—both on the road. All they had was vicinities and overnight plane visits if possible. 

 

Of course Ginny knew all of this. They talked about it when they first decided to take the jump into dating. But, perhaps last night and today was a reality call for her.

 

Mike steeled his face. “What are you saying?”

 

“That this is insane,” she proclaimed. “But, maybe I’m crazy because I don’t want this to end.”

 

Mike gently grabbed the back of Ginny’s neck and pulled her into a kiss.

 

“Maybe I’m crazy too,” he said about her mouth.

 

~

 

“Fuck Gin, you look so hot right now,” Mike moaned as he stroked himself. “You make me so hard, babe. I wanna cum just looking at you,” he rasped. 

 

Ginny licked her lips as she continued touching herself. She groaned and gasped under half lidded eyes while she watched Mike jack off. “Kee—keep talking,” she stuttered.

 

“I bet you feel so good right now,” he grunted. “So fucking warm and tight—God, I just wanna be balls deep in you. Just imagine my big, hard cock in your aching cunt.” Ginny’s breathing hitched at the thought. “Yea…you can feel me, can’t you? Your aching cunt gripping me as I slide in and out of you. No—no, I’m _pounding_ you as I hold your legs down against the mattress.”

 

Ginny whimpered. “ _Fuck_ , Mike…”

 

And she cums.

 

Mike is still jerking off when Ginny puts her fingers in her mouth and licks off her own juices as she moans.

 

Mike blows his load.

 

“Fuck, babe.”

 

Ginny tiredly grinned.

 

Mike wanted to wipe his cum off of his stomach and bring his laptop closer, but that meant momentarily parting from his laptop and he didn't want to part from Ginny just yet—even if it was for a few seconds. 

 

Besides the fact that it hadn’t been Rachel’s thing, he could never found the time to video chat with his ex wife when they were together, and now, Mike found himself making time for Ginny whenever there was even the slightest bit of free time. Occasionally, he sacrificed sleep, stayed in a bit longer before heading out to the stadium. Not going out as much, staying out as long, and sometimes even staying in.

 

He just wanted to spend some time with her—any time really.

 

Sometimes they had phone sex, other times they had video sex via FaceTime, but mostly, they talked a lot. Whether it was about their day, their dreams, or trivial shit. They just enjoyed talking to each other. 

 

They talked until they fell asleep with their phones connected to their charges. They woke up and called each other if possible. Texted throughout the day. It seemed excessive, but with their work schedules, they actually didn’t get to talk a lot, so they took advantage of the time they did have. Although it wasn’t a substitute to actually being in each other’s presence, it made the distance easier.

 

It made things easier.

 

~

 

“Who is Dimples,” Blip asked as he handed Mike his phone.

 

Mike took the cellular device and skimmed through his texts. “You went through my phone?”

 

Blip smacked his lips. “No, your phone wouldn't stop vibrating and I figured it must be important, so I got it for you—my bad for trying to be a good friend,” he quipped. “So…?”

 

“So…” Mike repeated as he replied to Ginny while a huge grin spread across his face.

 

“Who is she?” Blip asked again as Mike continued to pay attention to his phone. “One of your little groupies?”

 

Instantly, Mike snapped his head up and looked at Blip. From the glare in his eyes, Blip concluded that she _definitely_ wasn’t a groupie.

 

“So…secret girlfriend?”

 

Mike sighed. “She’s not a secret girlfriend,” he stated.

 

“So, she’s not your girlfriend,” Blip probed.

 

Mike sighed again. “No—well, she is my girlfriend,” he admitted.

 

“With the name Dimples, which doesn’t sound like her real name, but I could be wrong.” Blip shrugged. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Mike said, “It’s not her real name.”

 

“Let me get this straight: you have girlfriend who no one knows that has a different name in your phone, but she’s not your secret girlfriend?”

 

“Fine, she’s a secret,” Mike admitted. “Are you happy now?”

 

“I just want to know why she’s a secret,” Blip admitted.

 

Mike gave a tight smile, “None of your damn business…besides, if I told you, she wouldn’t be a secret, now would she?”

 

“If you told me her name,” the outfielder pointed out. “Not if you told me why she’s a secret unless it’s someone you’d catch flack over. Which honestly could be anyone. Please tell me you’re not back with Rachel.”

 

Mike glared at his teammate. “I’m not back with Rachel,” he stated.

 

“But, you wouldn’t admit that since she’s a secret,” Blip pointed out.

 

“And there’s the fact that she doesn’t have dimples,” Mike shot back.

 

Blip smiled. “Unless that’s a red herring.” 

 

“It’s not,” he promised. “I’m not getting back with Rachel and, Sanders, will you mind your own god damn business for once, Sanders.”

 

“So, I’m going to meet her, right?” 

 

Mike shrugged. “We’ll see.”

 

“I’m taking that as a yes,” he responded.

 

“Like I said, we’ll see,” Mike replied as he continued to grin as he texted Ginny.


	13. First Loves (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Ginny Baker wanted to go on a date with him, he wasn’t going to question it. From this point forward, Mike would just go with the flow and enjoy his time with Ginny for however long that was. She came off as a sincere and honest person, so although Mike didn’t know why, she was genuinely interested in him and that was enough.

The warm air caressed Mike’s face as he stood in front of the restaurant.

He was going on a date with Ginny Baker. The Ginny Baker: America’s Sweetheart, the first female player in the MLB and starting pitcher for the San Diego Padres. She was worth more money than he’d ever see in a lifetime. Hell, she was recently engaged to a man who was worth more money than she’d ever see in a lifetime.

And she was going on a date with _him_?

Talk about a rebound.

It wasn’t that Mike didn’t think he was good enough, but what could a man like possibly offer a woman like Ginny Baker? She was young, smart, talented, famous, and incredibly gorgeous. And he was a high school teacher who coached a co-ed youth baseball.

She was way out of his league.

This was unreal—it was surreal.

But, she did ask him out. It wasn’t that Mike doubted her sincerity when she asked him out; he was just baffled that it happened at all. Like, he legit found gray hairs in his head and beard. His bones literally creak. He wore glasses to read because his vision isn’t good as it used to be.

“What the hell…” The baseball coach shrugged.

If Ginny Baker wanted to go on a date with him, he wasn’t going to question it. From this point forward, Mike would just go with the flow and enjoy his time with Ginny for however long that was. She came off as a sincere and honest person, so although Mike didn’t know why, she was genuinely interested in him and that was enough. 

Mike took a deep breath, exhaled, and then walked into the restaurant. 

Immediately, Mike stopped in his tracks as he took in the place: it was completely empty.

“Mike Lawson,” the host inquired as the younger man raised an eyebrow. 

Mike’s eyes scanned the restaurant as he answered, “Yes.”

“I’m Greg,” he introduced himself, and then turned as he waved for Mike to follow. “If you’ll follow me.”

Doing as told, Mike followed the younger man to the back and up the stairs. They walked down a hall for a bit before Greg opened a door, and then gestured for Mike to entered.

“I see you finally made it, Old Man.” Ginny smiled at Mike as he took her in. She wore a form fitting back dress and she had her hair down. “I didn’t know men were fashionably late,” she quipped.

Mike rolled his eyes. “I’m not late, I’m five minutes early,” he corrected. 

Coyly, the pitcher smiled. “My pop says, ‘if you’re not on time, you’re late.’”

“Funny, my dad says the same thing,” he joked as he took off his jacket, which Greg took from him. “By chance if your dad named Dave Grissom?”

Ginny bit back a smile as she picked up two aprons and handed one to Mike. “I don’t think so…” 

Mike rolled up his sleeves before he put on the apron. “You sure? I think I see a slight resemblance between us.” 

“Oh, quit it.” Ginny grinned at him.

Mike bit his lip as he smiled at her. He rocked on the balls of his feet and looked at the counter behind her. “So…a cooking class?”

“Yeah, I thought it might be something fun and different,” she explained.

~ 

“No, let’s try this,” Ginny excitedly remarked as she pointed to the menu. “It looks delicious.”

Mike scoffed and gave her an incredulous look. Part of him was amused at her bubbly excitement. “You literally just said that about the last three dishes. At the this rate, we’re never going to start cooking.” 

“Oh hush, old man,” Ginny said without looking at the menu. “I’m not going to let you miss your curfew.”

“I’m more concerned about missing my bedtime,” he quipped.

Ginny laughed. “You’re funny,” she observed.

“Well, I am more than a face if you must know.” Mike rubbed his beard as he spoke.

At this, Ginny raised an eyebrow. “I see. And here I thought I’d have to do all of the heavy lifting during our conversations.” Excitedly, Ginny said to Mike, “We should make the Spinach and Cheese Stuffed Chicken, Love Stuffed Mushrooms, and Romantic Wild Rice. What do you think?" 

“I agree,” Mike replied as he looked at the pictures. To be honest, all of the food looked delicious.

Ginny squinted as she looked at her date. “You really want to make all of this—we can take off of something,” she suggested. “I don’t want you to be late for your bedtime.”

“Thank you for thinking of me, Baker,” Mike began. “But, I’ll be fine. And all of the food looks really good, so let’s do it.”

“Great!” For a moment, Ginny smiled at the high school teacher before she gestured to the chef that they were ready.

A world-class chef was instructing their cooking class. Personally, Ginny could vouch for the food’s quality and offered to be seen pictured at her restaurant in exchange for the class. It was already a somewhat popular restaurant, but who would turn down free press and increased traffic?

~

Mike smiled. 

“You’re truly terrible at this, Baker.” Ginny laughed under her breath.

“I know, okay,” she admitted not taking offense to Mike’s remark. Yes, she was terrible at cooking, but she was gradually making progress with each destroyed dish. And, well, despite his comment, it was clear that Mike’s words weren’t malicious. “I’m doing better, see?”

Mike looked at the dish. “You’re speaking relatively, right? Like, it’s bad, but not the worst?” 

Ginny faux glared at him.

“I’m sorry, rookie; I was just giving you shit,” he apologized. “Bring it up.” 

Mike raised his hand for a high five.

Ginny pursed her lips as she looked at her food, and then Mike.

“Come on,” he coaxed. “Give me a five.”

Ginny slapped her hand with his. “Yeah,” Mike exclaimed. Ginny giggled against his shoulder. The youth league coach wrapped his arms around her to which she snuggled into his chest.

“You’re warm,” Ginny mumbled into his chest.

“I think that’s a compliment,” Mike uttered. 

“Believe me…it is.” Ginny stepped out of Mike’s arms and softly grazed his lips with her fingers before she gently tugged his beard.

~

Ginny pouted. 

“Your food looks better.” Longingly, she gazed at Mike’s food.

“Yeah, well, I could actually cook before I came to this class and you never boiled hot water,” he pointed out.

“Clearly.” Ginny gently pinched his side. If it hadn’t been for the way Ginny licked her lips as she touched him, Mike probably would’ve felt insecure and body conscious. Ginny was in the best shape of her life and his body was breaking down. But, Mike doubted she cared about that at the moment. She just sees a man who she’s attracted to.

Mike and Ginny got cleaned up as the waiter moved their food to the table and poured them wine. 

“Mmm…” Mike groaned as he bit into the food he prepared.

Exaggeratedly frowning, Ginny said, “You don’t have to rub it in my face.”

Mike threw her a questioning look.

“My food’s just okay.” She moved her food around the plate.

“Here…let me try.” Mike took a forkful of each item on her plate and tasted it. “It’s pretty good for your first time.”

“But, would you eat it over yours?”

Quickly, Mike shook his head. “Oh God, no.”

At Ginny expression, Mike laughed.

As she asked, Ginny picked food off of Mike’s place. “Let me try yours.”

“Well, since you asked before digging in,” Mike teased.

Beatifically, Ginny smiled as she fluttered her eyelashes. “Thank you.” At her first bite, Ginny gushed. “Oh my God, Mike, this is so good—we have to switch plates.”

“NOPE!” He immediately shot down.

“Come on,” she whined. “At least share your plate with me—you have more than enough.”

“Fine,” he relented with very little fight.

~

Happily, Ginny chewed as she listened to Mike speak about TV shows before he asked, “Have you seen ‘Modern Family’?”

In thought, Ginny did a mental inventory of show she had and hadn’t seen. “No.”

“Really,” he asked genuinely.

“Yeah,” she answered. “I didn’t have time for much of anything else in my life besides baseball for the last two decades. My life just recently slowed down,” she explained. “There’s just so much to watch and I’ve got a lot to catch up on.”

“Looking for any suggestions,” he inquired.

Ginny sipped her wine. “Not really,” she answered. Modifying her replying, she said, “Not at the moment. I’m going to feel obligated and that just takes out the enjoyment of it.”

“No, I understand,” Mike, said reassuringly. “Are you watching anything right now?”

Ginny smiled. “Yeah, Luke Cage.” 

“Which season?” Mike cut a piece of chicken, and then put it into his mouth.

“The first.” Ginny laughed. “I know, I know, but I did tell you I was busy.”

Mike narrowed his eyes for a moment. “I’ll let it slide. Do you like Luke Cage?”

“Yeah, a lot.” In thought, she looked at their plate. “It’s such an unapologetically black show—it doesn’t white wash anything. So, I was basically sold from the first episode, but it’s well written and has funny moments.” 

“Yeah, it does,” Mike, agreed.

“I like the running gag about coffee,” she admitted.

Mike laughed. “Well, that’s one way to ask someone if they want to have sex.”

“I was watching it with my mother,” she said. “So, it was a bit weird.”

Nooo….” 

Ginny nodded in embarrassment. “I don’t want to hear her talk about my father in that way and I sure as hell didn’t want to hear her imply anything like that about other men as well.”

“No, I get it…”

~

“So, what position did you play?” 

Mike and Ginny decided to share their dessert that the chef made for them.

“I was a catcher,” he answered.

“No way!” Her dimples popped at his revelation. 

Mike smiled at her. “Why is that interesting?”

“In another life time, we could’ve been battery mates,” she said as her hoarse-y laugh serenaded his ears.

Why was she so fucking charming? 

“Maybe…” He shrugged.

Sensing a change in his mood, Ginny asked. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Oh no, it’s just…nothing.” At Ginny’s crestfallen expression, Mike spoke, “I…it’s one of those things I don’t like to think about. I mean, I don’t really think about it because it’s been so long, but its just baseball is tied to some no to so great memories.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Ginny apologized. “I—I didn’t know and I shouldn’t have prodded.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize about.” Mike stole her bite of the dessert off of her fork, which earned him a glare. “I’m a break baby,” he admitted as he chuckled mirthlessly. “My dad had me while he was separated from his wife and I didn’t have the greatest childhood growing up.” At Ginny’s concerned expression, he clarified, “I wasn’t abused or anything. My mom just wasn’t the most responsible person, so I had a lot of instability when I was with her and my dad didn’t have much of a backbone.

“For years, he raised me alongside my other siblings, but his always let my stepmom get to him. She made it seem like I was getting favoritism and their kids were being shafted or something. God, she hated me so much—I ruined her perfect image of their family. And she resented the fact that I looked more like my dad than her kids. It was a mess. She hated baseball, but what she hated even more was than I was better than her son.

“In front of everyone, she accused my dad of spending more time with me and training me longer and harder than my brother. She said it wasn’t fair to his legitimate kids that he prioritized his bastard over them.” In disbelief, Ginny’s jaw dropped. “And my dad didn’t defend me—not really. He apologized and tried to placate her. I just…I was done with it all: baseball, my dad, his family. I went to live with my mom permanently and probably saw my dad a handful times after that. We haven’t spoken in years.”

Ginny softly grabbed Mike’s hand and held it.

“I’m so sorry that you dealt with that,” she apologized. 

“It’s not your fault,” Mike dismissed. “The crazy thing is: I could’ve went pro—I know it…how often do you hear that?”

“Actually, I don’t hear that a lot,” she admitted.

“Yeah, well…I think by the end, I resent baseball. That was the only time my dad truly tried to bond with me and he wouldn’t even defend that part of our relationship. He ruined the only real good thing in my life and I just walked away from the game completely. It wasn’t until after college that I picked up the ball again and haven’t put it down since then.”

Mike looked at their clasped hands.

“Well, I’m glad you did,” Ginny remarked. 

“Me too.”

Slowly, she leaned in and kissed him.

Yeah, Mike wasn’t going to overthink this.

~ 

“I can’t believe you are eating again,” Mike laughed.

“What…I burn it,” she said as way of explanation and shamelessly bit into her hotdog.

After Ginny demolished three hotdogs as they sat on a bench, they sat in companionable silence.

Mike took her hand in his.

~

As they walked out of the park to wait for Mike’s Uber, Ginny looped her arm with Mike’s.

“Worst date ever, right,” Ginny said.

“Totally,” Mike agreed. “We’re never doing this again." 

“I have to mentally block this out,” Ginny quipped.

“I already am.” Mike grinned at Ginny’s uncontrollable laughter.

When they reached the block, Ginny pulled Mike into another kiss. As she moaned at his warm tongue, Ginny slipped her hands into Mike’s jacket and rubbed his sides, and then his back. Ginny didn’t know what it was about Mike’s frame, but it was definitely doing something for her. And she didn’t mean this on an abstract level.

“I know you’ll miss your bedtime,” Ginny began. “But, you want to grab a cup of coffee?”

 _Fuck_.

Mike didn’t believe in signs, fate, or destiny, but the Uber showing up not even a second after she asked was one hell of a coincidence.

“Yea…sure, there’s a lot more I’d dying to find out about you.”

Ginny pulled Mike into the Uber and gave her address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so, I'm going to give some background about why it's taking so long to update 'Just One of Mike's Girls.' No one's pestering me about it, but I do want to fill you all in. I had started on the chapter over 3-4 weeks ago, but then, as mentioned in another story, got stressed out by work so I postponed all multi-chaptered stories until the issue was resolved, which it was.
> 
> But, then it completely slipped my mind to save it as a draft on this site, which is important because I don't have it set up where i can access my desktop from my laptop, SO when I went on vacation (which I'm currently on), I realized that either I'll have to start completely fresh and later on incorporate those ideas OR wait until I get back which will be March 6th. It's not a big deal for me to start over, but I can be particular and indecisive which is why I'm debating either waiting or starting over.


	14. A Healthy Rivalry (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanna go out,” Ginny whined.
> 
> Curiously, Mike furrowed his eyebrows, and then glanced at her. “Where to exactly?”
> 
> “I dunno, anywhere?” Ginny propped her head up on a pillow as she looked at her boyfriend.

Nothing good can be associated with overenthusiastic men congratulating and patting you on the back and you don’t have any idea why. 

Which was the position Mike was currently in.

If he was a different man, he’d say that he had more faith in men, but he wasn’t, so he wouldn’t.

Even it wasn’t illegal or a black and white kind of bad, it was bad in some capacity, which meant he fucked up some way, some how.

The story of his life.

Before he could say anything, one of his teammates said, “I can’t believe you bagged Ginny Baker.”

Shit!

Fuck!

“And don’t try to deny it, Lawson.” Someone shoved an iPad in his face. “You two are all over the internet.”

In disbelief, Mike stared at the photo in from of him. His arm was wrap around Ginny’s waist as his beer loosely hung from his fingers while he tenderly kissed his girlfriend. Her hand gently held his face as she pulled him forward.

They’d gone to a taco fest.

~*~*~*~ 

_“I wanna go out,” Ginny whined._

_Curiously, Mike furrowed his eyebrows, and then glanced at her. “Where to exactly?”_  

_“I dunno, anywhere?” Ginny propped her head up on a pillow as she looked at her boyfriend._

_Mike chuckled. “You know, for someone whose job is to be as precise as possible, you sure do leave things wide open and vague.” Mike slid down on the bed, so that he was face to face with Ginny. “Got cabin fever, Baker?”_

_Adamantly, she nodded. “Yes! We’re always cooped up either your place or my place.”_

_Somewhat offended, Mike said, “We go places. Like that restaurant we went to two weeks ago or that art gallery exhibit that you were just had to go to.”_

_“Yeah, Mike,” she agreed solemnly. “But, we’re either closing down restaurants for the night or seeing art shows before the general public comes in,” Ginny pointed out. She trailed her forefinger along his exposed arm.”Why can’t we just—you know—be out?”_

_In disbelief, Mike stared at her. “You want us to go public?”_  

_“No, no, no,” Ginny quickly interrupted. “No offense, Mike.”_

_“I dunno, I’m feeling a little offended,” Mike joked._

_Ginny gave him a brief peck before she rested her head on her pillow again._

_“I just….” The pitcher sighed. “Every since I was brought up—hell, even before then—I’ve always been secluded from everyone else. I mean, I get it when it comes to the locker room, but it wasn’t just a literal thing—it’s not j just a literal thing—it’s figurative to when it comes to me having my own space apart from the men. I’m by myself and shut out. I almost always take secret exits and, if I want peace and privacy, I either have to shut down a place down and have everyone sign non-disclosures agreements whenever I go somewhere. For one moment, I’d like to go out and just blend in with the crowd—be normal for once. Like…I’d give almost anything to just one normal moment. I just want to be a normal girl.”_

_Softly, Mike said, “Rookie, you’ll never be a normal girl.” At her forlorn face, Mike cupped her jaw and bumped noises with her. “But, I do think I can help you with that blending in thing.”_

_In intrigue, Ginny stared at him._

_“About an hour south of here, there’s a town that holds this a taco fest every year,” Mike began. “Whenever there isn’t a game or if I’m not busy, I go down there and spend most of the day there just…blending in. It’s a huge football town. In all of the time I’ve attended, I’ve never seen pictures of me circulating from the fest. I don’t think anyone has ever recognized me.”_

_“And your ego isn’t bruised because of that,” Ginny joked._

_Ignoring her dig, Mike asked, “Do you want to go?”_

_Furiously, Ginny nodded._

_“Even when I was in my prime,” Mike began. “Compared to you, I’m a nobody. You’re the most famous person in the world, Ginny, are you sure about this?”_

_In thought, Ginny gnawed at her lip._

_She nodded slowly this time._

_~*~*~*~_

_Carefree giggles escaped Ginny as she listened to Mike while they walked and ate tacos._

_They were playing a game where they added nonsensical commentary to random couples and families. Mike had her laughing so hard that her sides were aching._

_Initially, when they arrived at the fest, she was nervous about drawing a crowd. But, minus a stray few fans (because, yes, she really was and will always be far better known than Mike), Ginny didn't encounter her usual crowds or commotion to her relief. And, an hour or so after she arrived, she finally relaxed._

_Although it was a taco fest, there were a few non taco items and some side dishes, but everything was so delicious and Ginny couldn’t help but to pig out._

_For Ginny’s disguise, it wasn’t much of a disguise: a hat to cover her somewhat obscure her face and eyes. Mike simply wore his trademark sunglasses and that was only to protect his eyes. He didn’t need to hide—no one ever recognized him here._

_As they walked around the fest, Mike held the beers and Ginny held the food. She’d occasionally feed him and he’d pour beer in her mouth when she was thirsty._

_“Alright, feed me,” he ordered._

_Ginny held the taco up in front of Mike’s mouth and, just as he leaned in, she pulled away. Mike smacked his lips and Ginny held the taco up again. When Mike leaned in to bit again, she pulled away once more._

_“Ginny,” he grumbled._

_The pitcher laughed as she said, “I’m sorry, I promise I won’t do it again.”_

_Ginny held the taco up again once more and when Mike leaned once again, Ginny kissed him instead._

_(That was the moment the camera person caught)_

_“Sorry, I lied,” Ginny grinned against his beard._

_“No you aren’t,” he denied._

_Ginny laughed. “You’re right, I’m not.”_

_(They also took a picture of Ginny laughing as Mike held her arm and took a huge bite into her taco)_

~*~*~*~

Blip had grabbed Mike and pulled him into the trainer’s room.

“Out,” he barked at two rookie players. Blip glared at Mike and said, “That’s Dimples—Ginny Baker. Ginny Baker is Dimples?”

“Are you asking me that to confirm that it’s her or because you don’t want it to be her?” Confused, Mike stared at his teammate and friend—closest friend.

“Mike—“ Blip harshly rubbed his temple, and then pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know if you know this, but I played double A with Ginny.” He did know. “We were friends—she was like my sister. She and my wife were best friends.” Mike knew this as well. “Ginny’s a great girl and I know you mean well, but…” The outfielder trailed off.

Angrily, Mike looked at the other man. “But, what? Please finish that thought, Blip. Ginny’s a great girl and you know I mean well, but…”

 Exaggeratedly, Blip sighed. “It’s like Rachel said, Mike, you like to chase, but you don’t like to have. She’s not just another one of your girls, Mike.”

“Don’t you think I know that, Blip,” he shouted. Taken off guard, Blip flinched. “Ginny Baker is the biggest thing to happen to this game since Jackie Robinson and she wants to be with me. You have this young, beautiful woman—this ballplayer. Someone who is bigger than the game and breaking glass ceilings—making a difference in the world—and she is interested in me. An aging catcher with barely working knees. Let’s be clear: I knows she’s waaaay out of my league; hell, she’s majors to my minors, okay? Ginny is far from being just another anything.”

Realization dawns on Blip as he blurts out, “You’re in love with her.”

“Like you said, Blip, she’s not just another one of my girls.”

~*~*~*~

“So, what did Amelia say, “Mike inquired. “Joint statement or deny, deny, deny?”

Ginny chuckled (it couldn’t be that bad, could it if she was laughing, right).

“Let’s go out tonight,” Ginny proposed. “There are restaurants that would seat us without reservations.”

Clearly, whatever Amelia told Ginny, which she definitely told her something unless Ginny’s been blowing her off all day, was being ignored. 

Ginny wanted to go out and be seen with her man around town.

“Are you sure, Ginny? Because—“

“I’m positive,” she interrupted. “I want to go to a fancy restaurant and eat dinner in public with my boyfriend. Do you want to go?”

“Just tell me the time and I’ll be ready.”


	15. A Healthy Rivalry (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, so what do you want to do?” Amelia threw her hands in the air before resting them on her hips as she gave Ginny a pointed look that bordered on a glare. “Go prancing around town with Mike?”
> 
> At this, Ginny perked up as she bit her lip in thought.
> 
> In horror, Amelia widened her eyes. “Oh no, oh no no no. You are NOT going out around town with Mike.”

There were a million different ways Amelia wanted to handle the ‘Mike situation’ as she called it. And, funny enough, those weren’t any of the ways Ginny wanted to handle her relationship being public. 

Although Ginny understood the need for damage control and framing the narrative, what was done was done and people knew. Releasing a statement and never talking about it again (or barely talking about it) or staged paparazzi encounters as her and Mike spend time together. That sounded more exhausting than being public. 

If Amelia had her way, Ginny and Mike would’ve broken up yesterday—hell, if she had her way, they wouldn’t even be a thing that she had to handle. The moment Amelia found out about Ginny and Mike, her eyes practically popped out of her head as her face turned red and speech eluded her. Every few words, she’d stop mid rant or even during the rant and ask, ‘What were you thinking,’ and then remind her of how much she had riding on this—everything. 

Which was precisely the reason Ginny refused to let Mike go: every fucking decision and action she made shouldn’t make or break her career. (And partially because Mike was damn good a many things: being a friend, lover, boyfriend, making her laugh, making her forget her crazy life even if it was for just a moment) Ginny never had a regular relationship and, ironically, even casual sex stressed her out when wanted to relieve stress.

But, this? Mike. He was the least stressful thing in her life. He was the most normal—most stable thing in her life. 

“Ginny,” Amelia tiredly sighed. “You gotta work with me.”

“Amelia, I said no.” Although Ginny would be forever appreciative of Amelia and all that she’s done for her, she didn’t completely trust her agent. It wasn’t because she thought Amelia would betray her, but rather, Amelia focused too much on the bigger picture and not the smaller things such as want Ginny wanted to do or how she felt about it. Sure, if it was something major, Amelia never discarded Ginny’s opinions and wants, which was important of course, but sometimes, Amelia infantilized her. She treated Ginny like a child and Ginny didn’t like that. Admittedly, she was young, but that didn’t mean that her input didn’t matter or was unimportant or should be minimized. 

Because of this, Ginny drew her lines early. Occasionally, she’d open herself up to suggestion and allow herself to be swayed, but overall, she stuck to her guns when it came to her agent—regardless of Amelia’s well intentions. But, the other part was a two fold issue. Amelia doesn’t know a lick about baseball, hell, she doesn’t know shit about any sport, so she doesn’t have the same love, appreciation, or knowledge that comes with being a fan of a sport, which leads to the second problem: she’s an entertainment agent not a sports agent. 

Although Ginny knew this going in when she signed with Amelia and she doesn’t necessarily have an issue with it now because Amelia is damn good at her good, her lack of relationship with sports of any kind makes her tone deaf is some situations. 

Hollywood actresses deal with sexism all of the time, but none of these women were the first to integrate their chosen profession. This was not to minimize what they did encounter, but rather, to add perspective. Ginny is the first and only one in major league baseball—a game that is still seen as a boys only club and a game that she loves with all of her heart and soul. She’s endure countless shit and sacrificed in ways that Amelia’s other clients never have, but because Amelia doesn’t understand the love of the game, she doesn’t understand that despite Ginny’s feminist beliefs, when it comes to the game, she’s an athlete first. 

And with the ‘Mike situation’, yes, Ginny’s a brand, but she’s also a person first. Why can’t she have a personal life? She understood that her dating a fellow active pro baseball player and the fact that it’s Mike Lawson of all people doesn’t have matters, but what guy would be good enough for Ginny? What criteria was he being measured by before he was considered ‘safe’? It’s her goddamn life and she should be able to date whoever the fuck she wants.

“Okay, so what do you want to do?” Amelia threw her hands in the air before resting them on her hips as she gave Ginny a pointed look that bordered on a glare. “Go prancing around town with Mike?”

At this, Ginny perked up as she bit her lip in thought.

In horror, Amelia widened her eyes. “Oh no, oh no no no. You are NOT going out around town with Mike.”

“Amelia, I shouldn’t need to remind you of this, but you’re my agent not my mother,” Ginny emphatically stated. “You don’t order me to do anything; I make the orders around here. Your job is to go to bat for me, offer suggestions, and advise me, got it?”

The agent slowly licked her lips and said testily, “Got it. But, I’d advise you against going around town with Mike.”

Absentmindedly, Ginny nodded her head as she gave a thin lipped smile to the older woman. “Your advice is noted, but isn’t needed at this time. And I’d advise you to drop the subject. Do you got that?”

Tightly smiling, Amelia said, “Yep.”

Ginny sighed, “Look, Amelia, I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you?” Amelia shot back as she opened her hand before abruptly clenching it into a fist. “You know what, never mind; you told me to drop it.”

“Yes, to drop the subject of staged outings or doing any of that shit you keep trying to push on me,” Ginny clarified. 

Offended, the agent glared at the younger woman. “Excuse me for trying to protect you and your wished for privacy, your majesty,” Amelia spatted as she brought her hands together and mock bowed. “I thought you were tired of the cameras and being unable to get a moment to yourself. Next time you tell me to book you at a restaurant that stresses privacy and has strict camera policies, I know to book you in a place next to the window and allows a free for all with pictures.”

“You don’t get it,” Ginny yelled. Tears moistened her eyes as she stood up and paced her room. “When is my life ever going to be MY life? When am I ever going to stop being a brand a be a person first? To the world I am the first major league female baseball player, but what about outside of that? What about my wants, my needs, MY desires? 

“I can’t date a normal guy because you’re afraid that they’d use me for 15 minutes of fame and attention,” she explained. “And, if I were to push the issue, you’d probably do a million background checks and constantly hassle the poor guy so much that he’d break up with me. If he was just as famous, if not more, it’d be all about image. Does he get into trouble? How is his relationship with his colleagues and the general public? What are his skeletons? Like, I get it, you’re trying to protect me, but you’re also smothering me—I can’t breathe, Amelia.

“I stay with Mike, date Drake, or some random Joe Schmoe, my life, on the field and off, will ALWAYS be a media circus for the foreseeable future. ALWAYS. And, I rather rip off the bandaid and be public with Mike now than a wait a year or two. I want to just get it over with.”

Slowly exhaling, Amelia crossed her arms as she looked at her feet. 

“You think you and Mike are going to be together a year from now?”

Ginny shrugged. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “And it’s not that I don’t care, it’s just something I don’t want to worry about. I just…wanna be.”

~*~*~*~*~

“Lawson,” Ginny grinned. “Close your mouth before you get flies in it.”

“Baker…” Mike low whistled as he took in his girlfriend’s appearance. She wore a black high neck halter cocktail midi dress with peep toe pump stiletto pump gladiator heels. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a poof and she wore simple diamond studded earrings. Her makeup was light and she wore deep maroon lipstick. “You sure you trying go out?”

Ginny tried to bite back a smile as she said, “Stop undressing me with your eyes you dirty old man.”

“Make me.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes, but was very much turned on by Mike’s clear approval of her outfit. 

~*~*~*~

Picking the restaurant was easy.

Upscale, but with a few lurking paps near. The key to not being caught by the paps was staying away from hotspots in busy areas that celebrities and entertainers were known to frequent, which meant that was the place where she needed to be.

Ginny heard great reviews about many restaurants in the area (mainly from Mike), but stay away from them due to afraid of being hounded by fans and having the cameras lights flash in her face.

She chose the newest restaurant on that list and they went there.

As soon as she stepped out of the Uber, light bulbs immediately flashed. They’d already started taking pictures because of Mike since he’d gotten out first. But, once they were clued in on the fact that he wasn’t alone and that he had had to have Ginny with him, they were on alert.

Mike extended his arm out to Ginny to help her out of the cable and then to two loosely locked fingers as they walked to the restaurant. Ginny smiled and gave a small wave to the cameras before the two entered the building.

Usually, Ginny sat in the private rooms, but that’d defeat her purpose tonight, now wouldn’t it?

She and Mike sat smack dab in the middle of the restaurant.

They sipped their wine and snacked on their appetizers as they waited for their food.

Sensing Ginny’s nervousness, Mike said,” If you don’t want to do this anymore, you don’t have to.”

Warmly, Ginny smiled at him and his thoughtfulness. “No, I want to do this,” she asserted. 

It wasn’t like Ginny to draw attention on herself, but as she told Amelia earlier, she just wanted to get this over with—the hoopla when it came to her dating life.

When their food came, they ate off of each other plates and refilled their glasses as they exchanged stories. Enthused, their voices became animated and their laughter was a bit too loud as the other patrons peaked at their table. Ironically, this was unintentional as they got lost in their own world; enraptured with one another and hanging onto each other’s every word.

“Excuse me,” a woman said as she looked at Ginny expectantly.

 Apologetically, Ginny said and brought a hand to her chest, “Oh, I’m sorry, are we being too loud?”

“No, I should be the one apologizing for interrupting your date,” the woman insisted. “My daughter is just such a huge fan of yours and she’d really love to meet you. Do you mind? If it’s nuisi—”

“Of course not! Where is she,” Ginny asked eagerly. “I’d love to meet her?”

The woman looked behind her and said, “Sweetie? Come on, sweetie….you get to meet Ginny Baker.” The woman looked at Ginny again. “She’s a little shy.”

“It’s cool, I was the same way when I was younger,” Ginny reassured. “What’s her name?”

“Zariya.”

“Hey Zaria,” Ginny began. “Don’t you want to meet me? I really want to meet you.”

The little girl peeked from her behind her mother’s back. 

“Oh, there you are,” Ginny said excitedly. “I was almost sad that I wouldn’t be able to meet you.”

“Don’t you want to talk to Ms. Baker, sweetheart?”

 Zariya nodded.

“Call me Ginny.” The pitcher told the woman.

“Well then you can’t talk to Ginny from behind my back.” Zariya stepped from behind her mother and approached Ginny.

Ginny extended her hand and shook the little girl’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Zariya.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Zariya mumbled as she rubbed her hands together. 

Ginny smiled at the young girl. “So, like baseball, huh?”

One of the things that Ginny was most appreciated about being brought up to the major leagues wasn’t just the fact that she could play, but also the impact that it had on young girls and their interest in playing/watching sports. It motivated them to stick with the game, especially in the case of baseball where either girls gave it up or switched to softball.

Zariya nodded no.

Ginny frowned.

The woman squeezed her daughter’s shoulder, “Zariya…”

The young girl stayed silent.

“Well, Zariya’s never been into sports, but she understands the importance of you being the first female player in major league baseball,” the woman explained. “As blasphemous as it sounds, she hates baseball, but she loves you. Watches every game, every interview, owns every poster—you are her hero…or shero. And, I know it may not seem like it, but she’s very excited to meet you.”

“Thank you so much, Zariya,” Ginny expressed sincerely. “I really appreciate your support and I’m honored to be your shero.” Ginny beamed at the young girl. “So what do you want to be when you grow up?”

The woman looked at her daughter again, and then answered for her, “The first female president of the united states.”

Before Ginny could say anything, Zariya spoke, “The boys in my class laughed when I said that. They said there would never be a female president,” she explained. “But, they used to say about baseball as well.” Zariya looked up at Ginny in admiration. “You never gave up on your dream, so why should I?”

Overwhelmed, Ginny put her face into her hands and sniffled, and then released a choked sob.

Mike reached across the table and rubbed her arm. “Are you okay, babe?”

Ginny nodded as she kept her face covered. 

After a moment, she removed her hands from her face and patted her tear streaked face. Sniffling, she continued to wipe the excess water from her eyes.

Ginny turned to Zariya and said, “That is…one of the most…never in a million years did I ever think I’d have such an impact on girls following their dreams. I’m humbled and I’m honored to be someone you look up to and admire.” Ginny wiped her eyes again. “Can I get a hug?”

Ginny looked at Zariya’s mom, and then Zariya herself. 

Mother and daughter nodded as Ginny pulled Zariya in for a hug, and then whispered into her ear, “And whenever things get tough just remember: endure, endure, endure, okay?”

Zariya nodded.

“I’d love to take a picture with you would you like to take a picture with me?”

Enthusiastically, Zariya nodded as she stood next to Ginny and the two smiled for the camera. Mike offered to take another photo with mother, daughter, and Ginny. After they took a picture, Ginny hugged Zariya again, and then the young girl’s mother.

After the two left, Mike raised an eyebrow and said, “Wow…”

Ginny sighed and fondly smiled. “I know, right?”

“You inspired the future first female president of the united states to stick to her dream,” Mike said warmly. 

“Mike…” Ginny blushed profusely as she stuffed food in her mouth. 

Mike bit his lip and placed his hand over hers and his thumb caresses her skin. “You inspire me too.”

A shiver ran up her spine.

A few more parents came up with their children and politely asked for an autograph or picture. Both girls and boys stared in admiration as they gushed over Ginny. One of the kids, a girl, wanted a picture with Mike instead. She adored Ginny, but was an even bigger fan of Mike—she got a picture with both. 

Of course it got to Mike’s head and he gloated for the rest of dinner.

Ginny wasn’t ready for the night to end and wanted to go somewhere with music and drinks.

“Karaoke Bar,” the pitcher shouted. Ginny whipped out her phone and googled Karaoke Bars near them, and then rattled off the address to the driver.

When Mike and Ginny got to the Karaoke Bar, they joined a group of people in their mid to late 20s and ordered appetizers and drinks. 

“I wanna sing,” Ginny proclaimed as she popped a cheese curd into her mouth. “What should I sing?”

Expectantly, she looked at her table mates as they suggested songs that Ginny contemplated and eventually shot down.

“You two should do a duet,” a woman named Stevie suggested.

Excitedly, Ginny bounced in her seat. “Yea!” She grabbed Mike’s arm and grinned at him. “Let’s do a duet, babe. Come on, come on, come on! Mike, let’s do a duet.”

Amused, Mike shook his head and chuckled. He shrugged then said, “Okay.”

“Yeah!” Ginny threw herself at Mike and hugged him tightly. Ginny stood up and grabbed Mike’s hand to pull him out of his seat.

“What are we singing?”

Ginny shrugged as she pulled him onto the stage. “We’ll find something.”

The patron cheered seeing Ginny and Mike walking onto the stage. Quickly, she browsed through the song catalogue before she gasped in delight.

“Really?” Mike said as he raised an eyebrow. “I’m surprised you even heard of this song.”

“Yes, really,” she confirmed. “I’m young not ignorant.” She rolled her eyes at him.

Mike laughed as the song began to play.

Ginny sang giddily, ” _They say we're young and we don't know. We won't find out until we grow_.”

At Ginny’s pointed look, Mike sang his part, “ _Well I don't know if all that's true. Cause you got me, and baby I got you. Babe_ …”

Ginny and Mike grinned at one another as they sang together, “ _I got you babe_.”

They crowd cheered for the couple as they continued to sing and interact with each other. When Ginny sang, “ _So let them say your hair’s too long_ ” she pulled Mike’s beard and he goofily smiled at Ginny. “C _ause I don’t care, with you I can’t go wrong_.”

Adoringly, she gazed at Mike. “ _Then put your little hand in mine. There ain’t no hill or mountain we can’t climb_.” 

They laughed as they sang the rest of the chorus, and then the next verse and got to the end.

“ _I got you babe_ ,” Ginny sang to Mike.

Mike pointed to her and sang louder, “ _I got you babe_!”

As Ginny sang louder, she deepened her voice, “ _I got you babe!_ ”

Mike laughed as he choked out, “ _I got you babe!_ ”

After the song ended, the two laughed uncontrollably as the audience clapped. Mike pulled Ginny into a hug and kissed her temple. Ginny turned her head and looked at Mike and smiled warmly at him before she kissed him softly. Tenderly, Mike returned her kiss as the crowd wolf whistled. 

“Let’s go home, old man.”


	16. To Act on Desire First (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears slid down Janet’s face as she took in Ginny. Her daughter showing emotion around her for the first time in weeks. The hurt and longing in her eyes; the aching in her voice. She was a girl in love and they took him away from her.
> 
> Ginny was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baseball is ALL wrong and maybe even illegal. I AM SORRY.

As bad as it sounded, Janet preferred the slow disintegration of her marriage over the non relationship with her daughter.

 

Although there shouldn’t be a choice between either (there wasn’t really a choice between either), that was what her reality was: her marriage had been falling apart for years, where as her relationship with Ginny just recently went to shit.

 

The failure of her marriage had nothing to do with Janet—she hadn't done anything wrong, except perhaps, marry a man who loved baseball more than her. She loved Bill with all of her heart, there wasn’t any doubt about that, but clearly, the same couldn’t said about her when the perspectives were switched. Janet knew that some part of Bill loved her, despite her bitterness about the state of their marriage, she wouldn’t deny that. Or maybe he loved her once upon a time, but now, love had no time or place in his life because he was too busy raising a ball player. What Bill felt for her now was akin to affection, but love? Only in her wildest dreams.

 

Common sense said that she should leave. Bill clearly wasn’t invested in their marriage anymore, so what was the point of staying? It takes two to make a marriage work. Yet, Janet couldn’t bring herself to leave Bill. She liked to convince herself she was just waiting for when Will and Ginny left the house, but deep down, she wanted to believe that once Ginny makes it to the majors, and she will, that Bill would focus more on their marriage. Perhaps, the first few years, he’d be concerned about Ginny and making sure her head was on, but after she got settled in the league, the man she married would return. 

 

Or maybe that was a pipe dream. Maybe Bill had no interest in fixing their marriage long after Ginny left for the majors and she’d be stuck in a shell of a marriage and that thought terrified her, so much so, she found herself in the arms of another man.

 

Although Janet was having an affair of her own, at times, she found herself judging Kevin for cheating on his wife. Bill’s inattentiveness didn’t justify her infidelity, but it made sense why someone would seek out affection if it was being denied at home. By his own account, Kevin was in a happy marriage and loved his wife (yet, he told her what he felt for her he’s never felt for his wife. A part of Janet warmed at his words and the sense of validation it gave. The other part of her felt guilty because she's the same can’t be said for her and she’s holding out hope that her marriage can be fixed).

 

Between being the only one in love in her marriage and being with a lovesick lover, she’d choose the former every time if it meant she and Ginny could get right again. She’d choose a cold marriage to have her daughter back. She’d choose Ginny over Bill and Kevin every time. She’d choose laughter over secret jokes, the rare girls days out, and their mother—daughter bond over a relationship any day.

 

Janet didn’t care how it sounded. She carried Ginny for nine months, rocked her to sleep all of those restless night, read to her, heard her speak her first words (‘mama’—she actually said mama. because, before she was a daddy’s girl, she was a mama’s girl), was there when Ginny took her first steps—although she loved her son dearly, the bond that she and Ginny had before her daughter picked up that damn ball was undeniable. And, even after she became a ballplayer, although she could no longer spend as much time with her, their bond was still there. 

 

Until Bill caught her in bed with Mike Lawson.

 

In retrospect, there were a lot of things Janet and Bill did wrong, but Janet couldn’t think of a bigger sin of knowing that their punishment was overkill and still allowing Bill to go through with it anyway—trying to convince herself that the punishment was just because Ginny broke the rules in a major way.

 

And just like Ginny had to deal with the consequences of her behavior, Janet (and Bill) had to deal with theirs.

 

Punishment served a few purposes, but in this case, it was a consequences of disobeying rules as well as a deterrent against any potential violations down the line. As the saying goes though: the punishment must fit the crime. And even as the punishment happened, Janet knew what the were doing was overkill. They completely disregarded Ginny’s behavioral history and completely reacted on emotion. It didn’t matter how mature or well behaved Ginny was, she was a teenager for christ sakes. She was going to mess up somehow and if having protecting sex with her secret boyfriend who was also best friend (and captain) was the worst of Janet’s problems, that was a thousand time preferable over her daughter doing drugs, getting into trouble, constantly disobeying her and Bill, and other shit teens her age get into; although, Janet _really_ didn’t want her daughter having sex, she was truly concerned about the age difference.

 

It wasn’t hypocrisy, but rather, experience.

 

Janet loved Bill with all of her heart, but the beginning of their relationship was rough for non baseball related reasons (hint, hint: their age difference). 

 

Expectations are everything and before she and Bill got married, it seemed as if age was just a number—love conquered all. After they got married, she learned the hard way what it meant to date someone older than you. Janet always wanted to be a mom. She specifically wanted two kids: a boy and a girl and to be a stay at home mom. 

 

Although she always claimed that she wanted to get pregnant as soon as she got married, truth be told, she wanted to wait two or so years to enjoy being married and enjoy the remainder of her childless freedom (despite wanting to be a mom, Janet knew it was a time consuming and, mostly, a thankless job). Bill supported her 100% when she brought this to him, but low and behold, the pregnancy test tested positive shortly afterwards. Despite her excitement, Janet felt a sense of loss. Granted she married young, but it was one thing to be a young bride and another to be a young mother—not the end of the world, of course, but she wished that she’d had more time to be young and married before she became a mother.

 

And Bill’s expectations of her changed. Hanging out with certain friends, having certain interests, and wearing certain clothes were questioned because “you’re going to be a mother, Janet.” It’s almost as if she wasn’t her own person anymore—as if her own likes and interests were moot because she was going to be a mom. Her youth was suddenly a problem and her wants weren’t important. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, but she felt suffocated to not have control over all her decisions just because she was pregnant—just because she was going to be a mom. 

 

After she had Will, things calm down, Bill calmed down, but the damage was done and Janet knew once and for all that age wasn’t just a number.

 

Granted, there was only a two year difference between Mike and Ginny, BUT they were also young and still growing. Who they were today might vastly change tomorrow or within a month or a year. And Janet wanted—no needed—to protect her daughter. Although she knew Mike wouldn't intentionally hurt Ginny or even maliciously hurt her, pain is pain.

 

Ironically, Janet believed that her and Bill hurt Ginny way more than Mike could have ever possibly done. They literally forbade her from seeing him—her best friend—after forcing her to break up with him. They’ve literally never spoke with her about why she did what she did or try to be understanding despite sticking to their guns. Although the breach of trust went both ways, it was a huge violation on their part. Not only was Ginny the child in this situation, they stripped her of a sense of security and comfort regarding her relationship with them as well as her relationship with Mike. Of course she had other friends, but Mike was HER person. Whenever shit got bad, truly bad, Mike was the only one who knew how to right the situation and/or make her feel better. 

 

On the rare occasion she had an issue with Mike and needed an adult perspective, she went to her parents. But, in this current situation, Ginny had neither.

 

They only way for Janet to describe her and Bill’s relationship with their daughter was: like shattered glass. 

 

It was currently splayed all over the floor as they tiptoed around it—around her. Ginny was careful with her thoughts, her words and they were careful not to come off as hostile and antagonistic. They couldn’t get her to open up to them and, when she did, it was fact based—no emotion, no feeling.

 

But, she smiled and laughed freely with others. 

 

And that hurt, a lot.  A lot, a lot.

 

So much so, Janet silently cried herself to sleep or excused herself to cry in the bathroom with claims that she had something in her eye. She cried when her kids were at school and her husband was at work. She cried before and after she met up with Kevin. Because, nothing—nothing, would ever make up or serve as a placeholder for her non relationship with her daughter.

 

Nothing.

 

And if things ever improved with Ginny, like glass, even if the shards were collected to put the glass back together, there would still be pieces missing. Despite this, Janet would take whatever she got; she just wanted her daughter back. 

 

The question was if and when this would happen.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Ginny, why didn’t you tell me about the college trip your friends are going on,” Janet questioned as she sat two bags of groceries on the counter.

 

Ginny shrugged, and then sipped her water. “Why would I?”  

 

Curiously, Janet stared at her daughter. “Well, don’t you want to go?”

 

“No.”

 

“Aren’t you interested in college, sweetie?” Janet took the groceries out of the bag as she spoke. A few months ago, Ginny and Mike talked about college all of the time…unless she wasn't interested in going anymore because of what happened. Was Ginny going to start making rash decisions now? “Do you plan to be drafted straight out of high school or something.”

 

As she’s grown accustomed to, Janet watched as Ginny carefully thought out what she was going to say next. It was a defense mechanism, which was both to protect herself as well as to keep her parents out.

 

Her face was blank and her voice was monotone, “I’ve been looking into colleges with my guidance counselor.”

 

  _Oh_.

 

“Okay, well, visiting colleges is also good,” Janet continued. “It gives you a feel of the college environment and an idea of what to expect.”

 

“Mom, I just don’t want to go,” Ginny stated. “Besides, I still have the rest of my junior year and senior year to go on college visits.”

 

Janet’s shoulder’s shagged as she said, “Right…I was just touching base to see if you wanted to go, but thought you couldn’t or we wouldn’t let you.”

 

“Oh…well, it wasn’t. I just didn’t want to go.”

 

Ginny left the kitchen and went up the stairs. 

 

Janet sniffled, and then wiped her eyes as she rested her hands on the counted and leaned against it.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

A WEEK AND A HALF LATER

 

“So…have you narrowed down which colleges that you’r interested in,” Janet asked while the show they were watching was on commercial.

 

Without taking her eyes off of the TV, her daughter said, “It’s too early to tell.”

 

“Yea…it is,” Janet softly agreed. “I know you said you aren’t interested in doing it now, but I think you should reconsider going on the college tour. I’ve been looking into it and there are many other pros to going on one like college information sessions that provides information that websites can’t, a better idea of the application process and what certain types of colleges are like, and how to appropriately use your resources when applying. It’ll help you with better understand the process and narrow down your choices.”

 

“I agree, but I just don’t want to do that right now,” Ginny replied. “But, thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome, hun.” Janet bitter the inside of her cheek as she focused on the TV in front of them. Feeling overwhelmed, she said, “Excuse me.”

 

Janet quickly walked to the bathroom.

 

~*~*~*~

 

FOUR DAYS LATER

 

Although they loved each other deeply, Bill and Will’s relationship wasn’t the greatest for the very same reason their marriage wasn’t: Bill was raising a ballplayer.

 

But, once a year the two went on a camping trip for the weekend , which allowed Janet and Ginny some girl time. Unfortunately, Janet’s sister Leslie was feeling overwhelmed with her newborn and asked her sister for assistance for a week or two, which meant that Ginny would be alone. Janet wasn’t going to take Ginny out of state just so she wouldn’t be at home by herself, but she also didn't want Ginny to be all alone in the house. It wasn’t a lack of trust, rather, a lack of companionship that bothered Janet

 

“I know you don’t want to go,” Janet began. “But, I’d really like it if you want on the college trip, Ginny, especially because your brother, dad and I will all be out of town and you’ll be here alone.”

 

“Mom, I’ll be fine,” Ginny assured.

 

“I believe that,” Janet said placatingly. “I just don’t like the idea of you being alone by yourself, especially because you’re friends will also be out of town. It’ll be great for you if you went.”

 

Frowning, Ginny looked at her mom. “Why are you so obsessed with me going on this college trip?”

 

Stuttering over her words, Janet said, “I—I’m not obsessed with you going on this college trip. I just think it’d be beneficial for you and it’s not often you turn down an opportunity to spend time with your friends.” She gave Ginny a pointed look. “Why are you obsessed with not going?”

 

“I’m not obsessed with not going, I just don’t want to go—is that so wrong,” she questioned. “One minute you guys won’t let me out of the house and the next your begging for me to go on a college trip.” 

 

“It’s not that it’s wrong,” Janet countered. “It’s unusual. Last year, you begged your father and I to let you go on college visits with Evelyn, Blip, and…Mike,” she said Mike’s name softly. Startled, she looked at Ginny.

 

Covering her face, Ginny leaned into her hands and began sniffling. Moments later, she removed her hands and Janet saw unshed tears threatening to over flow. 

 

“They’re going to visit him,” Ginny admitted. She bit her lip as she fought a losing battle with her tears. Harshly, she rubbed the traitors off of her face as they fell. “To hang out. Everyone knows about…what happened with… _Mike_ and they just didn’t want to mention his name around you or dad,” she explained. 

 

 _Oh_.

 

“Mom, I definitely _want_ to go, but you see why I can’t?” Ginny wiped her eyes again, and then hugged a pillow against her chest. “Either I lie to you guys again or you flat out say no—there was no point in entertaining going.”

 

Tears slid down Janet’s face as she took in Ginny. Her daughter showing emotion around her for the first time in weeks. The hurt and longing in her eyes; the aching in her voice. She was a girl in love and they took him away from her.

 

 _Ginny was in love_. 

 

 **_Shit_ ** _._

 

 **_Fuck_ ** _._

 

 ** _Damn_**.

 

Later on, Janet sat on the edge of Ginny’s bed and said, “You can go.”

 

Speechless, Ginny stated at her mom. If they situation hadn’t been so fucked up, Janet would laugh as, wordlessly, Ginny’s mouth moved as she tried to speak. 

 

“But, but…what about dad? He’ll never let me go,” she pointed out.

 

Janet nodded in agreement, and then smiled. “It’ll be our little secret.”

 

“ _Mom_ …”

 

Janet held up a hand. “I’ll deal with your father, sweetie; you can go with your friends when they visit Mike.”

 

Ginny threw herself in her mother’s arms and tightly hugged her.

 

“Thank you so much, mom,” Ginny said as her voice cracked.

 

“Sure thing, honey,” Janet replied as tears formed in her eyes.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Two days before they trip, Ginny walked in the house distraught and ran up the stairs with tears in her eyes.

 

Janet stopped what she was going and went to her daughter.

 

She knocked on the door and said, “Ginny? Ginny, what’s wrong?”

 

Ginny opened the door and her voice cracked as she said “I can’t go.”

 

“What? Why not?” Surely, Bill hadn’t found out that Ginny was going to visit Mike with her friends. There was no way in hell he wouldn’t had said anything to her by now.

 

“Everyone pulled out,” she explained. “Cara broke curfew _again_ and is on punishment, Evelyn and Blip both came down with the flu, and Sonny has a last minute college visit with a university that might give him a full ride.”

 

 _Oh_.

 

Which meant that Ginny would be going to visit Mike by herself. 

 

“You can still go,” Janet stated.

 

Ginny whipped her head and looked at her mom. “Mom…?”

 

“I—I trust you,” Janet continued. “Go visit Mike.”

 

“Are you sure? I—“

 

“Ginny, I was young once,” she reminded. “But, whatever happens, I trust you. At your age, you are far more responsible and mature than I ever was. And as much as I want to protect you and call myself doing that, I need to trust you to be responsible even if I… _worry_ about the consequences of your actions. So, yes, I’m sure: you can still go and see Mike.”

 

———————

 

Mike stopped in his tracks. 

 

There were countless books and movies where the protagonist or some secondary character would mistake their love interest with strangers. They’d catch a five second glimpse of them. Or the back of their heads was similar to this other person. Or they have a resembled or had a striking resemblance to the person that was long for. Other times, their minds were playing tricks on them.

 

When it came to Mike Lawson, none of those things were true for him.

 

He never mistook anyone for Ginny. 

 

Never.

 

He’d know who she was from behind, the side, at a glimpse—you name it, he’d know instantly. He knew her voice, her laugh, her stance, her gait, her running form, and the way her hair fell. He knew her by her scent and the way she kissed; how she touched him and how she felt; her breathing and the sounds of her footfalls.

 

So, no, there wasn’t any question whether or not he was seeing what he thought he was seeing—she wasn’t a figment of his imagination.

 

There she was, Ginny Baker, leaning against his car as she widely grinned at him

 

In silence, Mike stood in front of her as the two assessed each other.

 

Unable to fight his smile anymore, Mike said, “Look at what we have here: Ginny Baker, in the flesh.” Euphorically, Ginny’s grin spread even wider as her eyes shone brightly. “Bring it in, rook.” Mike pulled her into his arms as Ginny ‘oofed’ in surprised at the unexpected embrace. “I missed the hell of out of you, rookie, and it hasn’t even been three months.”

 

Ginny snuggled into his chest and said, “Same, old man, same.”

 

The two smiled as they held each other.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“I love you, Ginny, I love you so so much, Ginny Baker,” Mike said against her mouth.

 

“Oh yeah,” she gasped as she hooked her arms under Mike’s armpits and brought him closer.

 

Mike nodded and puffed, “Yeah.”

 

“Well,” she grinned at him before sharply gasping again. “I love you more than that.”

 

Mike smiled. “This isn’t a competition, babe.”

 

“I know,” she said. “I just want you to know that I love you more than you love me.”

 

She moaned deeply as Mike’s thrusts became more and more firm and deliberate. He gently kissed her as Ginny slid her tongue in his mouth.

 

“Like I said this isn’t a competition…but if it were, babe, I’m the clear winner here,” Mike declared. 

 

Fiercely, Ginny nodded her head. “No…”

 

“Yes.” Mike nodded, and then rested his head against hers as he continued to pump into her. “I love your lolly pop fast,” he said, and then grinned at Ginny as she sniggered. “ And your feminista…” This time Ginny made a face at Mike, which he ignored. “Or how you constantly interrupt me…” Ginny’s snigger turned into a full blown laugh and said ‘nuh uh _’. “_ ** _Oooh_** _, and your horsey laugh—I definitely love your horsy laugh.”_

 

Tenderly, Mike kissed her forehead, and then her eyelids, nose, and lips.

 

Ginny’s laughter subsided as she sniffled, and thentears slid down her face when she opened her eyes. They glistened at Mike as he used his thumb to gently wipe her tears away.

 

“Well, I love your…crankiness,” Ginny’s breathing hitched as she rolled her hips and kept in time with Mike. “And—and your eye rolling…” Mike tried to stop himself as he rolled his eyes, and then laughed into her shoulder. “And your over the top speeches that…that go on far too long, old man.” Mike chuckled in her ear. Breathily she said, “I love your backhanded compliments.”

 

Mike threw a look at her. “And you love the beard?”

 

Ginny nodded no. “Nev—oh… _oh_!” Ginny grabbed the back of Mike’s neck as her thighs tightly gripped his waist. “ _Ooooooh_ , Mike,” she cried.

 

Mike grunted, “ _Fuck_!”

 

Ginny knew he was close and how desperately he wanted to hold back. As Ginny stroked his the hair near his temple, huskily, she said, “Come for me.” She knew Mike wanted to fight it—wanted to make this last all night, but it’s been so long and he was just so expressive when he came. “Come on, baby, don’t hold back—come for me.”

 

Knowing that Mike was holding on by a thread, Ginny clenched and said, “Mmm…yeah. Right there. Jus—just like that, _Cap_.”

 

Mike came.

 

_Hard._

 

Moments later, the two panted as Mike tiredly discarded the condom in his trashcan. 

 

“Seriously, Baker?” Mike laughed as Ginny cackled.

 

“What?” She panted as she closed her eyes. “It’s not my fault that that’s your kink.”

 

Ginny felt Mike roll his eyes besides. “It’s not a kink,” he insisted.

 

“ _Okay_ ,” she said patronizingly. “You don’t have a kink of being called cap or captain during sex even though there’s a clear increase of pleasure after it’s said.”

 

“I don’t,” he stated adamantly. He looked at her. “Maybe you’re the one with the captain kink.”

 

Ginny coyly smiled. “Well, I _do_ have a thing for my captain.”

 

“ _Oh really_?” Mike propped his head up on his hand..

 

She nodded. “And there’s definitely an increase in pleasure when it involves him.”

 

Mike leaned down and kissed Ginny. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” she whispered back. Ginny then lolled her head against the pillow as she sleepily smiled at him. “We’re such cheese balls.”

 

“As if you’d have it any other way,” he said as Ginny snuggled against him.

 

Silently, she looked at him, and then said seriously, “I wouldn’t.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Mike! Stop!” Ginny laughed.

 

“What?” Mike said against her skin as he kissed it. He currently sat behind him as Ginny sat cradled between his legs.

 

Ginny turned back and looked at him. “Your lips are cold.”

 

They were eating ice-cream and Mike kept kissing Ginny’s skin after every bite. 

 

“What cha going do about it, rookie?” Mike ate a big scoop of ice cream, and then licked Ginny’s skin.

 

“Oh, you’re so going to get it, Lawson!”

 

-

 

Jesse banged on his bedroom door.

 

Mike was a cool roommate, friend, and teammate, but his only true flaw was: he slept really hard. Bombs could be going off and he’d still be out like a light, which was why they had a system in place. Mike needed to give Hesse a heads up when he was going to bed and Jesse needed to let Mike know how let he was going to be out. It allowed them to plan if they were just locking the deadbolt or chain as well. 

 

And Mike locked the chain.

 

It was even late.

 

His knocking felt useless, but Jesse pounded anyway. He really needed that controller. “Come on, Mike, open up!”

 

Instead, Jesse was greeted by a girl. A very attractive girl wearing Mike’s shirt and shorts.

 

“Hi, may I help you?” She gave him a tight-lipped smile as she took him in.

 

“Uh…umm,” he dumbly replied. “This is my room…I think.”

 

The door opened wider and there Mike stood wearing nothing as he held a shirt over his privates. His entire body was drenched in sweat as he panted. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you that I had a…friend from  high school coming over,” he apologized.

 

“Oh, umm…no big deal,” Jesse waved off. “I just—I just need the X-Box controller.”

 

Mike turned around and half jogged to get the controller. Jesse looked to the ground and scratched his head as his roommates ass came into full view. Mike returned and shoved the controller in his hand.

 

“Do you mind staying somewhere else for tonight,” he asked.

 

Jesse shook his head no. “Uh…sure, no problem.”

 

Mike brightly smiled. “Thanks.”

 

The door slammed in his face.

 

As Jesse walked back to the rec room, he mumbled, “So much for being the virgin brothers.”

 

Although Mike and Jesse have both had sex before, on the team, both were known for being the few of the guys not having sex at all. Jesse just had a hard time picking up girls, where as Mike constantly turned down girls. Despite his good looks, charming personality, and the fact that girls practically threw themselves at him, he’d been uninterested in dating or even having sex for that matter. It led to their teammates insisting that they were really virgins. Mike was a baffling case because girls constantly threw themselves at him. His teammates thought that he was weird because of this, but overall, thought he was a cool guy.

 

Personally, Jesse didn’t know what to make of Mike himself. They never talked about girls, actually, it was a topic Mike actively deflected away from. And, from what he’s observed, Mike wasn’t even interested in guys. But, Jesse didn’t think he was asexual either, which was definitely confirmed just a moment ago.

 

As Jesse walked into the rec room, his teammate Marcus asked, “ _Yo_ , Jesse, who took a shit in your cereal?”

 

The other guys laughed.

 

“He looks like he’s seen a ghost,” another guy, Carl, cracked.

 

“Mike’s getting laid,” he stated.

 

“What? No way!” Wade said, disbelieving. “I doubt we’ll ever see the day Mike gets some trim.”

 

“Well, a girl wearing his clothes just answered the door,” Jesse explained. “And he came to the door with only a shirt covering his dick, and then asked me if I mind staying somewhere else for tonight.”

 

“You’re shitting me, right?” Wade paused the game. “Lawson’s finally getting laid?”

 

“Yep,” Jesse confirmed.

 

“And it wasn’t Noelle?” Wade asked. Noelle was a junior who’s had a thing for Mike since school started. A thing as in: wanting to ride his cock into oblivion. Ever since the moment they’ve met, she’d pursued him.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Damn,” Carl laughed. “She is going to be so fucking pissed.”

 

“Well, maybe he’ll fuck her since, apparently, he’s no longer giving up sex or whatever the fuck he was doing. I don’t think she’ll care as long as she gets to suck his cock, and then sit on it.”

 

The guys laughed. 

 

“What does she look like?” Marcus expectantly looked at Jesse. “Is she hot? Ugly? Got great tits?”

 

“Hot,” he confirmed. “I think she has…great tits. She was wearing Mike’s clothes.,” he reminded.

 

Marcus pulled opened his laptop. “What’s her name?”

 

Jesse shrugged. “I don’t know. Mike just said she was a friend from high school.”

 

Marcus opened up his Facebook, and then searched for Mike. He patted the seat next to him for Jesse to sit down.

 

“Are you fucking serious,” Carl asked. “It’s not that serious.”

 

Hell yea, I’m serious,” Marcus said. “This dude hasn’t had ass in months and turned down Noelle— _Noelle_! No one turns her down. I gotta see what Mike’s taste in girls are if he won’t even smash that finest girl on campus.”

 

Jesse looked lost as he said, “But, I don’t even know her name.”

 

“Well, if they really went to school together maybe we can find some pictures of them together,” Marcus mumbled as he clicked on Mike’s pictures. 

 

The first one was of him wearing his trademark sunglasses as he stood in front of their dorm hall with his arms raised as if he was cheering. The next few shots were pictures of his dorm room, cafeteria, and campus. He clicked again and said:

 

“Jackpot!”

 

“Damn, she is hot,” Carl admitted as he sat on the arm next to Marcus. “And Mike is fucking _her_?”

 

It was a picture of Mike and Ginny talking in a diner booth as they ate food. They were laughing as they leaned into each other. Marcus clicked again. The next was of Mike and Ginny wearing swimming suits as they sprayed water at each other with their water guns. They were both soaked and looked out of breath. The more they clicked through the pictures, the more it was obvious that their connection was more than just friendly.

 

They got to a picture where both Mike and Ginny were dressed up at what was clearly their prom.

 

Wade read the comments under the photo in a high pitched voice, “ _You two look so cute together_ ”, “ _yeah, you two definitely would make a cute couple_ ”, “ _Would? I thought you guys  were dating_.””

 

 **Mike** **commented on the photo** : Baker wishes. lol.

 **Ginny:** * _rolls eyes_ * Please don’t fill his already inflated ego—he thinks every girl wants him.

 **Mike** : Every girl does. * _grinning emoji_ *

 **Ginny** : Yet, you almost went to prom alone before asking me at the last minute. * _painting nails emoji*_

 **Mike** : That’s so you wouldn’t be the odd man—my bad—odd girl out.

 **Ginny** : * _Sure Jan meme_ *

 **Mike** : Whatever…

 

Marcus kept clicking through Mike’s photos and it was hard for them not to notice that there were a lot of photos of Mike and Ginny together, especially pictures where they were positioned close to each other. They were usually laughing or smiling about something as if they were in their own little world. Even though they said that they weren’t dating, they acted and bantered like a couple in the comment section. 

 

But, what dropped their jaws was seeing Ginny in a baseball uniform and Mike beside her in an exact uniform. His arm was slung over her shoulder as hers was wrapped around his back. They were grinning euphorically at each other as the caption read: s **tate champions**.

 

The next photo showed her and Mike conversing on the mound as their gloves covered their mouths. The two wore serious expressions as they talked.

 

“She plays baseball,” Marcus said in disbelief. He knew that few girls stuck with baseball, but he’d never seen any of them play as well as her. She wasn’t the fastest pitcher or had that much power behind her throw, but she clearly had an arsenal of pitches to choose from and she threw a screwball. A _screwball_!

 

When Marcus clicked again, there was a summary video of the game that showed Ginny striking several people out and Mike hitting home runs. They video concentrated on them as they did congratulatory gestures each time the other returned to the bullpen. Fist bumps, high fives, bumping forearms, ass slaps—you name it. After they won the game, they two had gatorade poured on them at the same time. As the cool, colorful liquid was poured on them, they laughed as made playful threats to their teammates. 

 

This girl was the real deal.

 

And she used to be Mike’s pitcher.

 

That just opened itself to a rabbit hole of questions. 

 

The furtherMarcus went back, they noticed a difference in their relationship. They still gave each other shit, but it as wasn’t flirty or filled with innuendo. Just normal shit talking between friends and teammates. They read the comment section of another picture.

 

 **Mike** : Rook, I know you liked Pinocchio, but at least you don’t always have to make room for Jesus every time you seat next to him anymore.

 **Evelyn** : Shots fired. _*Michael Jackson eating popcorn meme_ *

 **Ginny** : Says the guy who clearly needs Jesus in his life. But then again, considering that you grew up with him you should know better.

 **Mike** : Oh look, an age joke, how original! You can do better than that.

 **Sonny** : That’s what she said!

 **Blip** : Seriously, dude?

 **Ginny** : I forgot, you’re sensitive about your age. Maybe that’s why you’ve yet to hit bombs in the past three games.

 **Mike** : You hit it out of the infield last season, rookie?

 **Blip** : * _crying laughing emoji*_

 **Ginny** : Define infield.

 **Mike** : I’ll just ask Chris Barnes for some pointers. I believe his homer hit my satellite provider.

 **Evelyn** : * _Michael Jackson eating popcorn meme_ *

 **Blip** : * _shocked face emoji_ * That’s cold, Lawson. lol

 **Ginny** : You are not a nice person, old man. * _huffing emoji_ *

 **Mike** : Never said I was. * _side grin emoji*_

 

Based off other comment section in the photos as well as on Mike’s page, it was clear that Mike and Ginny had always been close, but in a mostly platonic sense. Somewhere along the lines, something changed in Ginny’s sophomore and Mike’s senior year and they definitely dated. There was no doubt about it. They didn’t just fuck, they secretly dated—that much was obvious. Then something happened in the summer and they broke up. Mike stopped posting on his page and Ginny stopped commenting on his posts. He then picked up his activity again when he got to school.

 

The guys knew without a doubt that Mike hadn’t abstained from sex because he couldn’t get laid or was some weirdo, but rather, he’d been licking his wounds over his ex girlfriend. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Mike came in an hour early to workout with Ginny; something he missed a lot, but wouldn’t admit it.

 

Without a doubt, Ginny pushed him to work harder. With the guys, it was always proving that they were stronger than the next guy, with Ginny, it was about pushing herself to be the best version of herself. She wasn’t in competition with anyway, but herself and that, well, that inspired him. It made him want to do better just to be better.

 

He always worked his hardest with her and that was because she always worked her and pushed him to his limit. He may have a biological advantage over her, but she had mental strength over him.

 

As soon as their hour was ending, other guys started to fill the workout room.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Ginny promised as gathered her jacket and phone before she left.

 

“Call me if you need anything,” he said.

 

Ginny nodded. 

 

There was availability on the track, so she was going there to run before their track practice started.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“What are you two pestering Mike about,” their coach asked as Wade and Carl jumped. Mike laughed and drank his water.

 

“They want to see my high school teammate pitch,” Mike explained. 

 

At the coach’s confused expression, Wade elaborated, “That Ginny Baker girl. She throws a screwball.”

 

Mike was recruited just before the previous coach left due to family issues, so he hadn’t gone to any of his games or watched this Ginny Baker girl.

 

“She looks like the real deal,” Carl said. “She’s done the fastest and doesn’t power like guys, but she’s pretty good. I could definitely see her playing college ball.”

 

That piqued the coach’s interest somewhat. After their break ended, he told the guys to get back to practice, and then split the team up into groups as they did drills. He saw the guys animatedly talk, what he assumed was about Ginny Baker, throughout various times during practice. Occasionally he overheard them. Apparently, Ginny had some fans on the team and they were trying to convince Mike to let them see her play.

 

Mike was their biggest prospect in years and, without a doubt, everyone knew he was going to the Majors. The coach was surprised that Mike wasn’t annoyed answering so many questions about this Baker girl when he was the one who was going to a pro team sometime in the near future, yet, everyone had questions about her.

 

They must be really close.

 

As the guys left for the showers, the coach pulled up videos from Mike’s time during high school and watched some brief clips. And, okay, he was impressed. Granted, she did lack power and speed, but she made up for it with her craftiness and she threw one hell of a screwball.

 

He asked Mike if he could to see her pitch.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Nerves racked Ginny as she approached the mound. Sweat trickled at her temple and she wiped her brow before she picked up the sandbag, and then let it fall to the ground. 

 

Mike gave her the signal.

 

Ginny took a deep breath, winded up her arm, and threw.

 

After her practice throws, some batters stepped up to the plate and she struck most of them out—she didn’t get hit a lot. Even when they switched catchers, despite being hit slightly more, Ginny still threw well. 

 

It was clear that if Ginny kept playing well, she’d be hearing from Mike’s coach during her senior year.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Mike swatted Ginny’s hand away. “Get your own friends, rook.”

 

“Wow, you really aren't going to share,” she said in disbelief.

 

“Nope!” Mike stole his fry from her.

 

Ginny kissed the corner of his mouth. “What about now?”

 

Mike nodded no.

 

She kissed his other corner. “What about now?”

 

Mike shook his head no again.

 

Ginny gave him a full kiss on the mouth. “Now?”

 

Mike fed her a fry and Ginny triumphantly grinned as she chewed.

 

“What is the thing between you two?” Jesse asked before he bit into his burger.

 

“What?” Ginny giggled as she stared at Mike, and then leaned in to kiss him once more. Mike kissed her back; it was long and deep and oh so sweet.

 

“Like, what did you two break up,” Carl elaborated.

 

Ginny bite her lip, and then shrugged. “We got caught having sex and my dad didn’t take to well to that,” she answered truthfully. 

 

“Do they…know you’re out here?” Jesse asked.

 

“My mom knows,” she stated. “She pushed me to come even though she knew I’d be visiting Mike.”

 

“So, you’re mom’s okay with having sex, but you’re dad isn’t?” Jesse probed.

 

Ginny considered his question. “Not exactly. Anything not about baseball is considered a distraction to my dad. Friends, hobbies other than baseball, games—you name it, if it’s not about baseball, it’s a distraction. So, he was never going to take well to the reality of me having sex,” she explained. “My mom isn’t okay with it; she prefers I not have sex, but she realizes it’s stupid to punish me for doing it.”

 

In thought, Ginny looked at her plate.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The phone rang a few times before Ginny heard her mother say, “Hello, Ginny bean.”

 

“Hey, mom,” Ginny greeted. Before her mom could ask her how she was going and how the trip was, Ginny said, “Mike and I are back together.”

 

She left no room for argument.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.change.org/p/netflix-pitch-keep-ginny-baker-in-the-game?source_location=minibar
> 
> Sign the Pitch Petition!!!!
> 
> How do you hyperlink? lol


	17. First Loves (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, you cut it awfully close,” Sonny said. “Usually, you’re here before everyone else because ‘biology is working against you.’”
> 
> “Well, I’m glad you actually listen to what I say, Sonny,” she quipped.
> 
> Blip grinned. “Ginny had a hot date last night,” he reminded the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delays. I haven't forgotten about any of my stories. If I can't write the beginning, I can't write any of the chapter because how my stories start heavily influence or change the rest of the chapter and maybe even the rest of the story. 
> 
> Also, if any of you still have a little fight left in ya, like the "Save Pitch" page on FB. :)

Mike supposed that Ginny had a nice place with nice, expensive furniture that had a layout that flowed well. He didn’t really know since, as soon as she opened her door, she latched onto his mouth and navigated them through the darkness to his couch. He isn’t complaining, not in the least bit. He was just in a new environment and only had vague ideas of what said environment looked like, but he believed it was nice. Like her mouth.

God, Ginny had a nice mouth. Really nice.

And warm.

Any moment Mike felt as if he was going to slide off of the couch or turn into silly putty with the things she was doing with it.

He could barely keep his eyes open and wanted to thrust into her mouth every few seconds. Every so slightly, he did thrust up into her mouth. Ginny firmly held his hips in place, and then looked at him as the ends of her mouth curled up. Mike felt more blood rush to his cock.

“God, why are you so fucking hot?”

Ginny smiled even harder as she shrugged. 

As inappropriate as the moment was, Ginny’s reaction made him think of Rachel. For a moment, Mike’s thoughts got fuzzy as he groaned. “Oh God…” he grunted. Random thoughts raced through his head as he zeroed in back on Rachel again. 

Once she told him that the act of giving head made women feel powerful sometimes. Usually, society put men in the powerful position, especially if a man was standing and women were on their knees when the act occurred. You’d think the giver who controlled the receivers pleasure had all of the power, but not all of the time. Especially when you factored in teeth, the giver had a pretty powerful position, but it wasn’t always or mostly that when.

But, as Rachel explained, when you have consensual and intimate sex when someone you care about, usually, the act of giving head was powerful.

Although it was weird and inappropriate to think of Rachel right now, Mike truly got it. Like he got it then, but Ginny felt completely in control right now—she was. The blowjob was going according to her pace and what she wanted and Mike truly didn't mind. Because, well, he was getting his dick sucked and getting it sucked really well. But, he knew she felt powerful. He saw the confidence radiate off of her as he was being held at her mercy.

Ginny removed his cock from her mouth and smiled.

As Ginny attempted to stand up, her head was yanked back down. “Shit! Fuck!” She harshly whispered.

“Oh fuck!” Mike eyes widened. 

“My hair is stuck on your zipper,” she stated the obvious. A few seconds later, Ginny burst out laughing. 

“Why is that funny?” Her chuckles made Mike’s dick twitch.

Ginny shook her head. “I don’t know. It just…is.”

Mike chuckled with her as the two worked to detangle her hair from his zipper.

“Yay, I’m free!” Ginny pumped her arms in the air, and then stood up. Mike t tried to stand up. “No, don’t move,” she ordered as she then scampered off. Awkwardly, Mike looked around as he waited for her to return. Her place really did look nice, although he didn’t know 100% since the lights were still on.

Almost a minute later Ginny reappeared, and then pulled up her dress mid thigh as she then proceeded to straddled Mike’s thighs. Before Mike could ask her why she disappeared, she waved a condom packet in front of his face. Carefully, she tore it and, in concentration, slowly rolled it down his penis. Ginny licked her lips, and then bit her bottom lip as the latex got to the root of his cock. Coyly, she looked at Mike and giggled. 

“What,” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she breathily chuckled. “I’m—I’m nervous,” she admitted as she smiled at him.

“Really? Why,” he asked in disbelief. “If anyone of us should be nervous, it’s me. I’m the old guy with the bad knees and back.”

“I know!” Ginny agreed. 

“You think I’m going to judge you or something,” he asked. Then quietly and utter sincerity, “I’m not going to judge you.”

Ginny warmly stared at him as she became more bashful. “No, it’s not that…it’s just,” she sighed. “I really like you. And I… want to see you again even if the sex is bad.”

“Wow…wow,” Mike said dramatically. “Vote of confidence there. I’m old not impotent,” he joked. Ginny giggled into his shoulder. “But, I’m glad you like me that much. That means that even if I gave the worst performance in the history of sex, I’m guaranteed at least a second date. Usually bad sex cancels a second date even if the first went really—”

Instinctively, Mike’s hands went around Ginny’s hips as she kissed him. Her fingers trailed through his hair before palming the back of his head and bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. Mike felt her tongue slide into his mouth as she rubbed her tongue against his before she sucked on his lip, and then broke apart from him. “Did anyone tell you you talk to much, Old Man?”

“Yea…” he admitted as he shamelessly shrugged.

Ginny covered her mouth as she snorted. 

“You’re ridiculously cute. I don’t know how that’s even possible,” he stated.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” she retorted. 

Mike rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

“Hey, Baker…” Ginny looked at him. “For the record: I would like to see you again too even if the sex is bad.”

They leaned into each other and resumed kissing as Ginny lifted her hips and slowly lowered herself onto Mike as he gently held her hips. When she reached the root, Ginny leaned her forehead against Mike’s and exhaled.

“Are you okay?” Mike squeezed her thigh.

Ginny gave a small nod. “Give me a second, okay?”

Her nose nuzzled against his and she placed small pecks on his lips. Her hips began to rock and she grabbed his shoulder. Slowly, Ginny moved up and down on Mike’s dick as she got used to his length and girth. “Mmm…” she deeply moaned. Her nails dug into his shoulder as she picked up speed. 

“Yea…” Mike looked at her and she nodded. Ginny’s other hand rested over Mike’s as she rode him. The older man turned his hand so that he could hold hers.

————

Ginny pulled her dress down, and then turned to Mike and reached out a hand to him. “Come on, Old man, my bedroom has a better scenery.”

Mike stood up and, as he was about to zip his pants, Ginny stopped him.

“Mike, you’re about to take your pants back off,” she reminded. “And it’s pretty to look at it.”

“You’re really doing wonders for my ego you know that, right?” 

Mike was pretty confident in who he was and his skin, but hearing Ginny constantly dole out compliments to him and reiterate how into him she was was definitely a confident booster. She was talented, young, beautiful, and could and have dated men who could offer her way more. Hell, she could date far more attractive men who were around her age, but she chose him—she wanted him.

Ginny gave him a cheeky smile, and then grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Her lips latched onto his again as soon as they entered the bedroom and Ginny buttoned Mike’s shirt and slid it off his shoulders and onto the floor. A delighted grin lit up her face as she took in his body.

Gently, she trailed both of her hands down his stomach to his navel, and then up his arms and along his shoulders. As she did, Mike flexed his right arm. 

“You like what you see,” he asked.

“Oh my God, you’re sooo corny,” she breathily chuckled.

Mike grinned. “Admit it, you like it.”

“I do,” she agreed, and then unzipped her dress and let it fall to the flow. Ginny sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back to rest on her elbows. Her nipples hardened at being exposed to the cold air. Silently, they assessed one another. “Are you going to take off your pants or what?”

Without having to be told twice, Mike hurriedly slid his pants down his leg and tried to divest himself of them when he suddenly tripped and fell.

“Mike!” Ginny jumped off of the bed and rushed to his side. Running her fingers through his hair, Ginny asked, “Are you hurt?”

Cackling loudly, Mike alternatively covered his eyes or wiped them as he face turned red due to laughing so hard. Due to his jovial demeanor about the situation, Ginny laughed along with him.

“I think so,” he finally replied as he gasped for breath. “I can’t say this is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened, but my ego is definitely a little bruised.”

“Why? Because a beautiful woman saw you fall?” Ginny propped her chin on her elbow as she laid beside Mike.

Mike nodded. “Beautiful, younger…amazing,” he stated.

Ginny smiled as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. “I can be a bit clumsy at times myself…it happens. The mood isn’t ruined for me, is it ruined for you?”

“No.”

“Good.” Ginny pulled Mike's pants from around his ankles and softly rubbed his legs. She crawled up the length of his body until they were face to face as her breasts rubbed against his chest. “I was going to be very disappointed if you didn’t finish what you started.”

“Finish what I started,” he asked incredulously. “You were the one who…Oh God,” he groaned when Ginny slipped his dick back into her hot mouth. Through slit lids, Mike briefly watched Ginny’s head bopped up and down between his legs. “Fuck…”

Expertly, Ginny swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, and then sucked her cheeks in as she went down his shaft. In unison, her hand and mouth moved together. In response, Mike’s hips rose. Ginny smiled to herself as she twisted her grip as it moved up and down his shaft.

“I’m going to finish now if you don’t stop that,” Mike warned. 

Ginny ended her blowjob with an audible pop after she got done sucking the head of Mike’s cock one last time. 

As Mike tried to get up, he grimaced.

“What’s wrong?” Ginny crouched by his side as she put her hand where Mike was currently touching his back.

Groaning, Mike tried to use the bed to help him up, but decided to lie back on the floor again. “I aggravated my back injury. I…I just need a moment.”

Ginny frowned. “If you’re hurting, we—we don’t have to.”

“I’ll be fine,” he assured. “Do you have some Tylenol?”

“Yeah.” Ginny got up and went into the bathroom. She rummaged through her medicine cabinet, and then went to a mini fridge that also served as night s and and got a bottle of water.

Gesturing the bottle towards him, she asked, “Do you want…”

“Yeah,” he confirmed as he took the water and pills.

Ginny straddled Mike and slowly lowered herself until her face was an inch from his. Mike’s hands slid along her sides, and then rested on her hips. Tentatively, Ginny kissed Mike as her body rested against his. Their kisses became progressively intense and exploratory.

As if in a haze, Ginny broke apart from Mike, “Do you wanna stay on the floor or…”

“Let’s get in the bed,” he answered Ginny’s unfinished questioned. “But, you’re going to have to be on top again.”

“Fine by me,” she grinned.

Carefully, Ginny stood up and offered a hand to Mike, which he took. When Mike stood at his full height, he pulled Ginny close to his body, and then slowly walked forward until Ginny stopped once her knees hit the bed. He lowered her onto the bed and took in her body.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” His voice was breathless and filled with awe.

Bashfully, Ginny said, “Thanks.”

“You are,” he insisted. Mike trailed a finger along her stomach, which made her arch up as a shiver ran down her spine. Unhurried, Mike slid Ginny’s panties off of her hips and down her legs. At a painstaking pace, he littered her body was kisses from sloppy kisses to dry kisses to tender kisses. 

Mike rested on his haunches and looked over her body again before he gathered pillows at the head of the bed. Ginny helped him position the pillows as he then rested on them and gestured for her to get on top. After Ginny got another condom out of the nightstand, she crawled over to Mike, and then sat on his thighs. Mike put the condom this time around as Ginny pushed him back impatiently after he finished.

At a leisure pace, Ginny sank on Mike’s erection as a deep moan erupted from her. Tightly, she closed her eyes as she bit her lip and rocked against Mike. A sweaty palm rested against the wall as the other weakly clawed at his chest.

With measured thrusts, Mike moved his hips upwards as he hands loosely grabbed her hips. 

“Mmm…” the pitcher groaned as she threw her head back and picked up the pace. Mike grabbed her breasts and gently squeezed. Ginny rested her hands over his and squeezed his hands. “Mm—fuck,” she gasped as Mike sat up and pulled her down hard. His head rested against her chest before he moved them, and then began to lick and suck her breasts.

Abruptly, Ginny pulled Mike’s head back and, due to misplaced timing, she kissed his nose instead of his mouth. Trying to assist her, Mike moved his head and to accommodate and she ended up kissing his beard instead. The third try resulted in her biting her lip.

“Ow!” Rather than intense cries of pain, Ginny laughed into her hand.

“God, you're so silly,” Mike remarked as he smiled at her.

Ginny shrugged. “I’ve never laughed this much on a date or during sex for that matter,” she admitted.

“I’m glad I was a first of sorts.”

After Ginny caught her breath, she held Mike’s face still and leaned down to kiss him. “Much better.”

“Much,” he agreed. Mike leaned up and kissed her again. They separated with a pop as Ginny then continued to ride Mike.

________

 

Unlike many people, Ginny never found herself on either side of the debate of if she was a morning or a night person. All of her life she had to get up early and trained long day, so it made no difference how she felt. But, one way she definitely liked started her day was a warm, wet, and eager tongue between her legs.

She supposed Mike was returning the favor from last night and she wasn’t complaining one bit. He was very good with him tongue—very, very good. And his beard was doing something for her even if she ended up with beard burn later on. 

If she wasn’t so turned on right now and incredibly attracted to Mike, Ginny would’ve felt embarrassed at how wet she was and how quickly she’s cum, but it just wasn’t a thing for her. She groaned into the pill as his firm tongue hit all o the right spots.

Mike lifted his head from under the covers, and then crawled up her body. They were face to face when Mike said, “It’s my turn to be on top.”

Ginny looked at the time on her phone. 

“You got seven minutes,” she informed.

Happily, Mike grinned as he opened her night stand and pulled a condom out. Quickly, he rolled it on, and then carefully slid in. Intently, he read her reaction to make sure she was fine.

“Are you okay?” Ginny adjusted her hips as she processed his question.

She brightly smiled. “I’m great. You’re going to have to started pounding now if you want to make time,” she suggested.

“Oh, I’m going to make time,” he promised. 

Mike started out slow and gradually picked up speed. Ginny arms were wrapped around his shoulders as he slammed into her. Sometimes he changed the pace from slow, to fast, to moderate and it drove her crazy, but in the best way possible. 

A sharp cry filled the air shortly followed by a guttural grunt.

Mike was slumped over Ginny as she rubbed his back.

“You gotta get up, Old Man,” she stated. “Or at least get off of me. I gotta get in the shower.”

Mike did as ordered as he threw the covers over his head while Ginny sped to the bathroom. Hurriedly, the pitcher showered, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. As she did, Mike put on his clothes from the night before.

“I guess you don’t have enough time for me to cook you breakfast?”

Sadly, Ginny smiled. “I don’t. Definitely some other time though.”

“That’s a promise; I’m holding you to it.” Mike opened the Uber app on his phone.

“Mike, I got it,” Ginny offered. “What’s your address?”

Mike rattled off where he lived as Ginny typed it in. 

“Should I have my people call your people about dinner again?” Mike leaned in just moments away from kissing Ginny.

“Dinner again?” Mike rolled his eyes as he chuckled. “Oh, yea…I think my people can squeeze you in.

Ginny closed the distance.

—————

Ginny made it to work exactly on time as she changed into her practice uniform.

Sonny gave her a side eye, “Why are you late?”

Ginny frowned. “I’m not late, I’m on time,” she clarified.

“Well, you cut it awfully close,” Sonny said. “Usually, you’re here before everyone else because ‘biology is working against you.’”

“Well, I’m glad you actually listen to what I say, Sonny,” she quipped.

Blip grinned. “Ginny had a hot date last night,” he reminded the guys.

Oohs filled the locker room.

“Oh, really.” Sonny crossed his arms and he expectantly looked at the pitcher. “So, is that why you’re late: you had a late night?”

At this, Ginny grinned.

“Oh—you did,” Blip accused.

“No,” Ginny refuted. “Before you all try to hurt your brain trying to figure out if I was cutting it close because of a late night or because I woke up late, it’s neither,” she answered. At their unbelieving faces, she said, “It was because I got some this morning too.”

“Ayyyyeeeee!!!” Her teammates cheered and whooped.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts and reviews encouraged!


End file.
